


【仙流】世间江湖

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/世间江湖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 92,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 注意避雷，疯魔武侠网游设定+日常白烂文有原创角色只能保证1v1和He
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷，疯魔武侠网游设定+日常白烂文  
> 有原创角色  
> 只能保证1v1和He

**第一章**

流川接触这款武侠网络游戏的时间并不长，但名声很大，七区老玩家或多或少都听过他的游戏名逐风，独来独往，英武善战，一人一马一枪，缓缓踏过厚重的夕阳，把整片隐龙荒漠霸占了下来。

隐龙荒漠中心地带是一座叫落日的边陲小镇。镇上有间老旧客栈，老板娘在沙海中等着迟迟未归的丈夫，每天陆陆续续会有很多升级的玩家过来接任务帮她探查对方下落，剧情反复上演，那人却始终无迹可寻。

流川对缠绵悱恻的故事不感兴趣，升级时一个任务都没接，全程在野外刷怪。

满级之后他迷上了玩家之间的比武切磋，常出没于渭陵、沧水、风烟三大主城的擂台区，渐渐难逢敌手，才把目光转向了野外地图。

隐龙荒漠是游戏里公认的打架圣地，视线开阔，没什么障碍物，加上苍凉荒芜的背景音乐，氛围悲壮。不过流川嫌风声吹得耳朵难受，系统设置了静音。

混迹于此的大多不是什么正道上的人，通缉犯、越狱者、杀手等等。当然这些都是玩家自主选择的角色扮演，各人有各人的玩法。

除非有高额的赏金，否则捕快和名门正派很少踏足这块僻远的地图。

流川介于正邪之间，没有朋友，单枪匹马，整个江湖的玩家都可能与之为敌。

他的战马名唤奔虹赤，每个游戏大区只出一匹，刷在渭陵城南面出口外的青鹤涧。

奔虹赤速度非常快，官方设置的捕获概率极低，就算有幸看到也未必能抓到。

流川运气好，奔虹赤撞进了他的套马索里。

江湖快报系统瞬间红字提示：侠士「逐风」吉星高照，在青鹤涧顺利捕获“奔虹赤”！

整个七区瞬间沸腾，玩家们纷纷复制这段话刷屏。

流川从来不开公共大频道，浑然不知，给奔虹赤套上马具后，赶去隐龙荒漠找人练手。

到底是每个区独一无二的马匹，跑起来风驰电掣，就是胃口太大，动不动饥肠辘辘。

流川从那时起对马草产生了执念。抢他马草者，不共戴天。

一部分错失良驹懊恼不已的玩家雇了杀手去找流川麻烦，一个两个在落日镇外被打得只能狼狈下线保平安。

路过的少林玩家原地念起往生咒：“逐风施主，放下屠刀，立地成佛。”

流川看着电脑屏幕，眨了下眼，键盘一按，直接把小光头砸回了复活点。

“天啦，你连和尚都打，太过分了！”大师嚎啕着奔向车夫。

流川平时生活相对来说还算规律，工作日只玩两个小时，一到十点，立马下线，洗澡睡觉。

这天跟往常一样下班回家，他吃完饭看了会新闻，八点打开电脑，输入账号，花了半个小时做完日常，骑着奔虹赤晃到隐龙荒漠的地图进出口，收起马，攀上旁边陡峻的石壁砂山坐等猎物的出现。

与隐龙荒漠相邻的地图叫江流集，是玩家们做生意的地方。

过图处人影一晃，慢慢现出一名蓝衣剑客，懒洋洋地骑着匹矮脚小毛驴。

毛驴身上挂满了乱七八糟的小物件，应该是刚从江流集买完东西。

流川一看他名字叫追风，皱了下眉，长枪一挥，从高崖上飞纵下来准备打他个人仰驴翻，哪知道网络突然延迟了一下，啪地一声当场摔死。

原地复活需要三十秒，流川在电脑屏幕前低头捂住了眼睛，奇耻大辱。

剑客追风神情无辜，愣了愣，收起小毛驴坐了下来。

流川最讨厌别人坐在他游戏角色的尸体旁边，打了个滚字。

系统提示：侠士追风使用了动作技能「原地打滚」。

蓝衣剑客在沙地里发疯似的滚了几圈，尘土飞扬。

流川眉梢一颤，半血起来，稍稍活动了一下手指，角色吹了个响亮的口哨召出奔虹赤，宛如烈焰般的战马，仰蹄就把剑客踹翻在地。

追风强制进入战斗状态，长剑出鞘，发出夺目的蓝光，他的头上随即冒出一行白字：“奔虹赤？少侠，你的号卖不卖，要不我加钱跟你换，反正我们名字也差不多。”

流川在电脑前轻蔑地嘁了一声，他不缺钱，但讨厌土豪玩家，没事拿着亮闪闪的极品武器碍眼。他旋即沉默地冲向剑客，一套熟练的连招，打得对方毫无还手之力，空血倒地。

奔虹赤上的少年英姿飒爽，提着缰绳原地绕了几圈，枪指剑客：“把名字改了，否则杀退服。”

蓝衣剑客躺着没起来，握在他手里的武器依旧耀眼：“喂，你也太霸道了。”

“我讨厌别人和我名字相似。”

“少侠，我刚改名，系统限制一个月内不能再更换。”

“哦，那你退服。”

“讲点道理行不行？”

“不行。”

路过的几个通缉犯有点诧异，隐龙战神居然在跟人聊天，他们一度以为逐风可能根本不会打字。

流川皱了下眉，调转马头把叽叽喳喳的围观群众送回了复活点，他还剩一丝血，刚准备打坐调息，剑客复活站了起来，不过没动手，原地放出一枚召请帮众相助的信号烟花——

在弥漫的风沙中应声炸开，晦暗的天空多了几分色彩。

剑客的身边随即出现了七八个千娇百媚的……奶妈。

她们顶着跟剑客一样的帮派名「别打我们帮主」。

流川顿时愣在了电脑前，长枪客单挑无敌，但是对付不了奶妈，更何况这么多个。

他考虑三秒后，果断拔了网线。

操控蓝衣剑客的玩家叫仙道彰，被朋友越野等人拉来一起玩这个游戏。前段时间是在十一区，不过新区玩家爆满，主城总是卡得走不动路，几个人一商量就换到相对冷清一点的老区。

帮派名字是鱼住想的，他总觉得仙道有时候很欠抽，当帮主会被人揍。

这个游戏逆反心理的人特别多，你说别打，肯定盯着你打，安全起见，仙道买了个带神兵利器的剑客号，至少看起来很有气势。

这个号原本叫「哟哟哟我很萌哟」。脑袋上顶着这种名字再加上帮会名的帮主后缀，大概会成为武林公敌。仙道当时准备改成「骓浮」，哪知道一时手误，打成了「追风」并点了确定。

当他从江流集满载而归，穿过地图在隐龙荒漠眼睁睁看见一个叫逐风的长枪客摔死在自己面前，特别想立刻换名字，要是被人误会他跟这个呆卡萌是情侣或者亲友怎么办？

不过出乎仙道意料之外，逐风居然有奔虹赤，屏幕后面操作角色的还是个暴力玩家。

其实仙道本身很欣赏这种快意恩仇。

「别打我们帮主」仙道计划中的初始定位是成为江湖中可以掀起腥风血雨的不羁组织。

结果鱼住带头练了个奶妈，越野福田双双效仿，植草池上不怎么上线，彦一还算争气选了少林，但手一抖拜错了师门，没能顺利成为武僧，天天不是被关在庙里敲木鱼念经，就是到后山采药。

加上仙道的男神体质，吸引了一大波女性玩家申请入帮。

帮派彻底沦为了八卦聊天场所，不得不转型为副本休闲为主，每周三十号人组团到处殴打boss。

仙道嗓音好听性格温和，带团打本从来不发脾气，莫名其妙成了副本界的泰山北斗。

男神团长对阵隐龙战神，且成功迫使对方强行下线的事迹，从落日镇里添枝加叶地散布出去，一时间成了七区整个江湖的传奇。

流川自尊心颇高，玩游戏至今哪受过这个气，好几天没上线，周末登陆游戏后直接加了追风好友。

对方还不知死活地点了同意，私聊发来一个微笑的表情：“少侠，是不是要卖号？”

面对这种挑衅，流川隐忍住怒气没有回复，右键刷了他当前在线位置：葬剑岛。

葬剑岛是瀚海上新开启的副本，难度系数非常高，到目前为止，各大服务器都没有通关的队伍，能打完前场镇守着的四大凶兽已经很不容易。

开荒副本需要耐心，一遍遍地灭团，一遍遍重头再来。

流川提马拎枪穿过漫漫黄沙，返回落日镇，点了车夫传送至沧水渡口，乘船前往瀚海深处的葬剑岛。

仙道他们今天打得还算顺利，两个小时已经推掉了镇守第四关的饕餮。

爆落一地奶妈和长枪客的装备。但是他们团没有长枪客，这个职业的玩家本来就不多，上手难，副本输出低，而且必须有匹好马。

以及不知道是不是策划对长枪客有偏见，马草只能去青雾峰挖，二十个刷新点，半个小时刷新一次。这导致了马草价格被抬得很高，门派日渐清冷。流川自从获得奔虹赤之后，银两几乎都花在了它的饲料上。

“哇靠，仙道你怎么老是开出长枪客的装备。”越野在帮派吐槽，他的游戏名字叫「灭绝」。

“跪求你们玩个长枪职业吧，辛辛苦苦打出来的装备只能丢掉，好心疼。”帮众「倾悲」发了个大哭的喊话。

“仙道，把奶妈的护腕分配给我。”鱼住吼了一句。

“什么！我女神笙笛纤歌居然是个糙汉子！”新入帮的少侠武僧「聪明不绝顶」受到了严重打击。

此话一出，帮派频道开始疯狂地刷屏。

「倾悲」爱怜地摸了摸「聪明不绝顶」的小光头。

「蜀山剑仙」冲着「聪明不绝顶」幸灾乐祸地哈哈大笑。

「恩怨酒半盏」冷冷地叹了口气，缓缓念道：双兔傍地走，安能辨我是雄雌？

「灭绝」发出一串银铃般的笑声。

仙道对于帮众之间动不动互相打击调侃的行为早已见怪不怪，分配完装备顺手刷了下逐风的位置。

葬剑岛，难道他也打副本？游戏里无帮无派的大号玩家难得一见，真是个与众不同的家伙。仙道开麦随口问了句：“各位，逐风到底什么来头？”

“七区第一长枪客，足踏奔虹赤，横扫落日沙。”

“团长，我一直想问，你们是不是情侣名？或者说我发现了不得了的事，男神X战神，这个设定好带感！”

“果断站新CP，追逐党头顶青天！”

“追逐党？喜大普奔，我们终于有帮主夫人了。”

“啊？隐龙战神是我们的帮主夫人吗，太劲爆了！帮主他们不是刚来七区没多久？下手也太快了。”

“帮主，跪求帮主夫人跟我们一起打本，长枪客的装备烂一地，听见我心碎的声音了吗？”

几个女孩子纷纷开麦，幸好今天是帮会团没带散人，不然肯定被送上论坛的江湖八卦区。

仙道揉了揉太阳穴，有点伤脑筋，早知道不问了。

这些姑娘刚进帮的时候，个个说话轻声细语，温柔似水，跟在他后面，加血技能一刻不停。

相处时间久了，腐女本性接二连三地暴露，嗓门也跟着大了起来。

游戏里奶妈门派有三个，药仙谷、峨眉山和返魂山庄，多为女性玩家，戏称为“要没魂”。

仙道听她们在语音频道里越说越激动，真觉得是要没魂了。

葬剑岛四大凶兽之后的机关不太好破，涉及了太多奇门阵法，攻略还没人写，他们副本团一直卡在这里过不去。

今天大家误打误撞出谋划策，莫名其妙就把机关破了。

石门后面站着第六关的boss，葬剑岛主座下大弟子岩虺。

他是一位一言不合就开大招的高手，满屏剑光飞旋，暴击不断伤害很高，奶妈们自顾不暇，团员接二连三阵亡，没过几分钟，遍地横尸。

岩虺收起剑，负手回到关卡中央：“凡夫俗子，不自量力。”

流川在葬剑岛副本外面等得都快睡着了，终于忍不住发了句私聊给追风：“出来，单挑。”

仙道正忙着制定战术，考虑如何躲避岩虺的技能，压根没看见。

流川半天收不到回复，副本又是绝对安全区闯不进去，气得当场戳死了一只从他眼前路过的小野猪。

副本团在岩虺面前反复纠结了两个多小时，将近十二点，只能暂时放弃，明日再战。

仙道才看见逐风发来的消息，心想，这人是在副本门口堵自己？

语音频道里已经传出一个女孩子惊喜的叫声：“帮主！帮主夫人在副本外面等你！”

“天啊，我刚打算下线，组团参见帮主夫人，去的帮派频道打一。”

帮派频道立刻被同一个数字刷屏，越野这几个现实朋友也跟着起哄。

“喂，你们别乱来，逐风跟我是仇家。”仙道急忙开麦制止大家。

然而燃烧的八卦之心宛如脱缰野马，恐怕悬崖都勒不住。

流川莫名其妙被一群「别打我们帮主」的帮会成员围在了葬剑岛副本前。

看见扎堆出现的奶妈，流川头都大了，卑鄙，说好单挑，又带奶。

不过为什么这些人脑门上都飘着帮主夫人的白字？

一转眼，屏幕上跳出了一排对话框：

孤独江湖路，相逢酒一壶。侠女「灭绝」邀请您加入帮派「别打我们帮主」。

事了拂衣去，深藏功与名。侠女「笙笛纤歌」邀请您加入帮派「别打我们帮主」。

江湖侠骨已无多，断篇残简记英雄。侠士「蜀山剑仙」邀请您加入帮派「别打我们帮主」。

这些人到底想干嘛？流川愣了片刻，跨上奔虹赤，一记横扫千军，把前面一排玩家打翻在地。

后排刷刷加血技能立马甩了起来。

流川敲了敲鼠标，又给追风下了挑战书，着重强调，不能带奶。

「别打我们帮主」的帮会频道正聊得热火朝天。

“有帮主夫人罩着，我们以后是不是可以在隐龙荒漠横着走了？”

“落日镇一带通缉犯最多，哈哈，还能去赚赏金。”

“帮主夫人好酷，一句话都不说，他的奔虹赤太帅了！”

“帮主怎么也不说话了，两个人是不是偷偷开了小语音在聊天？”

“这游戏没法玩了，天天把我抓回少林关在佛堂里。”彦一在少林寺刚念完经，“仙道大哥你在游戏里找侠侣了？”

“啊，你们是说那个单挑王逐风是我们的帮主夫人？我的天，什么情况？”

“前几天不是还说帮主在隐龙荒漠把逐风干得直接下线了。”

“干这个字用得贴切。”

“你们不要在帮派里开黄腔啊！”

“干架的干，怎么就是黄腔了？”

“我可以向帮主夫人表白么，其实我仰慕他很久了，大漠黄沙，一枪一马！哎哟喂，想想都帅！”

“呵呵，我敢打赌，某人即将被踢出帮会。”

仙道整理完副本进度走了出来，不及反应，角色已经被那匹火红的烈马以迅雷不及掩耳之势踩在了脚下。

马上之人逆光而坐，浑身冒着杀气。

“喂，你们别聊天了，快给我加口血。”仙道在语音频道发出求救，他一身副本装备，防御力很低，逐风的突袭过后，角色三分之一的血已经没了。

“你们看，帮主夫人和帮主大大相爱相杀！开特效截图，你们谁文采好赶紧去论坛写个帖子。帮主夫人威震七区，肯定很多人慕名入帮。到时候我们就能成为本区第一副本大帮，垄断装备，发家致富指日可待！”

由于无人援救，仙道很快就被从荒漠追来报仇的隐龙战神戳死在海潮声声的葬剑岛上，他简直欲哭无泪。

流川没有逗留，一拍奔虹赤，跨过前方不知道吵嚷什么的一堆玩家，坐船回到黄沙万里中，关电脑睡觉。

仙道看着逐风的下线通知，这件事令他觉得很没面子，想当初也是十一区名震江湖的技术流玩家，如今刚开始玩剑客职业，技能不是很熟练，又混在副本里没跟人打过，面对逐风操作长枪客炉火纯青的技术，肯定不是对手。他懊恼地从地上复活角色，编辑了一段帮派通知，发布出去：

“即日起，暂停打本，随我一同前往隐龙荒漠。”

无聊看热闹的玩家闻讯在论坛八卦区写了篇相关的文章。

帮众们不嫌事大，各种爆料，一时之间，追逐党成了七区最风靡的CP，帖子一篇接着一篇，越写越多：

“走过路过不要错过，温柔团长攻X孤高暴力受。”

“跪求帮主夫人回帮，我好想打本啊，不想每天守在荒漠里。”

“痴情团长为了接隐龙战神回帮，本都不打了，好感人。”

“616追风和逐风之间的爱恨情仇。”

“浅谈追逐党为何忽然燎原般盛行起来的八大理由。”

“我想起迷眼黄沙中奔虹赤离去的身影，马背上的那个人是我逝去的爱情。”

流川只看攻略区，对这些热度颇高的江湖八卦帖毫不知情。

他最近上线发现落日镇随处可见「别打我们帮主」的帮众，私聊频道时不时收到几句帮主夫人快回家之类奇奇怪怪的话。

游戏要倒闭了吗，玩家怎么全疯了。

“一群大白痴。”流川一头雾水，走进杂货铺买了铲子，默默坐马车去青雾峰挖马草。

最近江流集买不到马草，所有摊位好像被人扫空了一样，他的奔虹赤饿得奄奄一息。

到了青雾峰一看，每个马草刷新点都挤满了人。

荒凉的风从山顶悠悠吹来，流川的心都冷了，再这么下去，他会成为游戏史上第一个把奔虹赤饿死的玩家。

流川原地斩杀了几个抢马草的小号，他们自动复活，自动原路跑回来。

该死的外挂。流川收起长枪，回头就看见蓝衣剑客，心里烦，直接攻了上去。

剑客也不还手让他打，反正身后一堆奶妈技能没停过。

流川愤然脱离战斗状态。

“老实说，我们帮会副本团少一个长枪客。”

“关我屁事。”

“我私人给你免费提供马草，考虑一下。”

“你垄断的？”

“垄断谈不上，就是闲着无聊刷了个江湖频道，高价收购马草，商人们摊都不摆了，直接往我帮会里送。”

“……”

问世间情为何物，直教人生死相许，您邀请侠士「逐风」加入帮派「别打我们帮主」。

游戏中所有的诗句都是系统随机选取的，大多激昂慷慨，不知道怎么就冒出这么一句来。

仙道尴尬地松开鼠标，手指叩了叩桌子，轻轻咳了一声。

没有马的长枪客，就像是折了翅膀的苍鹰。流川经过长时间的挣扎，为了奔虹赤，咬咬牙终于点了确定。

他从来没加入任何帮派，茫然地看着角色头顶多出了一排帮会名称。

嘁，打的就是你们帮主。

帮派频道里陆陆续续开始刷字。

“帮主夫人终于肯回来了，是不是意味着我们可以重新打本啦？”

“恭迎帮主夫人，帮主夫人洪福齐天！”

帮主夫人？流川剑眉紧锁，这些白痴不会是在喊我？

算了，不搭理，等攒够了马草立刻回隐龙荒漠。他这么盘算着。

落日镇上无所事事的武林败类们惊诧地发现，逐风在荒漠中消失了。

没有他在此坐镇，三大主城内的捕快名门侠士们纷至沓来。

怒号的风沙之中掀起一场又一场所谓的正邪残斗。

流川无奈地加入仙道的副本团，他戴上耳机，点进帮会语音频道，顺便给仙道发了句私聊：“马草。”

“新人先开麦打个招呼。”仙道带着笑意的声音传进他的耳中，还好听起来不算讨厌。

“哈哈，仙道你小子可以的，终于把你CP骗进帮了。”

CP是什么？流川此刻只想要马草，混账，不要再废话，奔虹赤就快死了。

“帮主夫人是不是麦坏了，还是人多不好意思说话？没关系，都是自己人。”

“帮主夫人，我是你的脑残粉！烈马长枪定乾坤，你太帅气了！”

“帮主夫人，快看我快看我，我也仰慕你很久了。”

流川重重地呼了口气，开了语音：“我是男的。”

“哇哦，帮主夫人的声音听起来很高冷，我喜欢。”

流川蹙眉，为什么要跟这些神经病一起玩游戏。哦，为了马草。

奔虹赤总算在断气前被救了回来，召出来瘦了一大圈，毛色都不如之前那么亮眼了。

流川瞪着蓝衣剑客，算你狠。

“喂，战神，你真名叫什么？”仙道发了句私聊给流川，“我总觉得喊逐风像在喊自己的游戏名字。”

“流川枫，一个月后，你改名。”

“哈哈，名字挺好听，我叫仙道彰，怎么，不把我打退服了？”

“躲在奶妈堆里怎么打。”

“游戏既然设定了这些职业，存在即合理，你也可以找帮手。”

“走着瞧。”流川摸着奔虹赤烈焰般的马鬃。

葬剑岛副本一周刷新一次，仙道保留的进度已经清空了，又得重头开始。

流川神色冷漠，骑着奔虹赤提枪跟在队伍后面，他们穿过阴暗迂回的石道，进入第一个关卡。

boss头上顶着穷奇二字，大小如牛，外形似虎，长有一双翅膀，面目凶狞。

仙道还没来得及开麦分配奶妈站位，屏幕上红光一闪，流川已经突奔上去。

“哇靠，帮主夫人这么虎，单挑穷奇？”

凶兽穷奇前脚被猛戳了一枪，冲天怒吼，响彻地窟，一巴掌拍飞流川的游戏角色。

流川愣在电脑前，怎么被秒了，这是什么鬼东西。

仙道忍不住一阵笑：“倾悲，快把逐风救起来。”

流川之后死了一路，心情不是很好，游戏角色笼罩在生人勿进的低气压中。

仙道把长枪客的装备都分配进了他的包裹里。

前面几关大家已经打顺了，输出足够，就算流川全程躺尸也影响不大。

终于又到了岩虺面前，他换了套黑衣劲装，身负重剑，一脸肃杀。

开打之后仙道恍然明白他们之所以纠结的原因，这一关缺了长枪客肯定过不了，职业技能克制岩虺。

流川骑在马上顶着他打，剑气大招一次没放出来，轰然倒下。

岩虺之死上了江湖频道的通告，团队中每个人都获得「气贯长虹」的特殊称号。

一到十点，流川习惯性关了电脑去洗澡。

包括仙道在内的所有人都认为他掉线了，原地聊天等了很久，却再也没见长枪客出现。

“这个逐风太坑了。”团队中的散人抱怨，“到底还打不打了，点卡不要钱？”

“来，账号告诉我，给你赔偿。”仙道开了麦，语气温和地说。

“都说你们副本团打本舒服，慕名而来，我看不过如此。”散人负面情绪强烈，“虽然队伍里只有一个长枪客，但装备就能直接分配了？这不是明摆着黑装备吗？”

仙道在团队资金投入一大捧银两，笑着说：“抱歉，本来准备打完一起结算的。”

“逐风除了岩虺，前面几个关卡都躺尸，坑货打什么副本？”散人继续找茬，在队伍里刷屏打字。

“够了啊，我们的帮主夫人，我们愿意惯着，你再叽叽歪歪隐龙荒漠见。”倾悲爆脾气，直接开麦。

散人一听隐龙荒漠就不吭声了，副本玩家哪敢踏入那块龙争虎斗之地。

几个追逐党少女深感不悦，纷纷在帮派频道刷屏，以后不组散人，自己帮里的人一起玩。

流川第二天上线没多久，私聊频道里就出现了仙道发来的悄悄话：“昨晚你断网了？”

“没，下线睡觉了。”

“……怎么不说一声，我们等了你很久。”

“等我干嘛？”

“副本是团队行动，少了一个人肯定要等。”

“哦。”真麻烦，流川去江流集晃了一圈，看了几十家摊位，只买到一根马草，还不够奔虹赤塞牙缝，硬着头皮对仙道说，“喂，没马草了。”

“进组，我来找你。”仙道发出组队邀请。

江流集上人来客往，蓝衣剑客骑着他的小毛驴悠闲地穿过牌楼，朝英气的长枪客慢慢走来。

光影错落，夹杂着此起彼伏的吆喝声。

虚拟的环境有时很真实，仿佛穿越千年，在熙攘的江湖里相逢。

流川收下马草，喂饱奔虹赤：“你用这种方法要挟我入帮的原因是什么。”

“没关注论坛么，我觉得那些故事写得很有趣。”

“什么故事？”

“关于你和我的故事。”

“……我们有故事？”流川愣了愣。

“江湖传闻，你是我的帮主夫人。”

“滚，你才是女人。”要不是江流集属于安全区不能打人，流川已经出手了。

“只是一个称号，就游戏里而言，跟性别没关系。”

“我想回隐龙荒漠。”流川说，“不喜欢打本。”

“好，但是你不能退帮，我也答应你不再收购所有马草，怎么样？”

流川想了一下，反正系统设置可以不显示帮派名：“成交。”说完跨上了奔虹赤，“以后再敢说我是帮主夫人，管你带多少奶，照杀。”

仙道看着策马离去的少年，有点纳闷，本来只是打算挫挫流川的锐气，怎么演变成了想把他留在身边。

追逐党头顶青天吗？仙道笑了笑，骑着小毛驴晃晃悠悠地离开阳光明媚的江流集。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

隐龙荒漠恶斗接连不休，战火从落日镇一路蔓延到地图最北的骆驼丘。

正邪门派势不两立的玩家们在呜咽狂风中生生死死。

游戏江湖也有江湖的规矩，沙海里流川说了算，他纵马归来，独战八方，花了大半个月时间才将这场风波强势平定下来。

大部分捕快和名门正派纵然心有不甘，却也只能收兵撤退。

客栈外残破褪色的酒旗猎猎作响，老板娘目色凄然远眺斜阳，喃喃低语：“你何时回来？”

仙道没再拉流川去副本捡装备，偶尔不开团的时候就来荒漠找他。

游戏设定帮众与帮主单独组队能随机获得一个有利状态，或增加攻击力，或加快移动速度，或提升防御力，且帮主每半个小时可释放一次庇佑技能，为队伍中的帮众抵消致命伤害。

但也有弊端，帮主无法在缺装备的情况下使用且使用后装备尽碎，游戏里修复费用很昂贵，大部分帮主玩家选择性无视这个技能。

仙道银两多无所谓，从神工坊雇来一个专门还原装备的生活玩家跟在旁边。

这件事按越野的话来说就是有钱没地方花，瞎折腾。

仙道那把剑叫「断天」，目前七区只有三把，是罕见物，被雇来的神工坊弟子初次修复神兵利器，在门派里得意了很久。

流川从不研究团队帮派系统，每逢危难时刻，角色身上就会金光飞旋，敌人打不出任何伤害，他着实有些摸不着头脑是怎么回事。

武林中又起传闻，男神帮主无底线宠溺帮主夫人，任由他在荒漠中驰骋沙海，一掷千金护其周全。正所谓最好的感情无非就是你在闹我在笑，又有语云在天愿为比翼鸟，在地愿为连理枝。

追逐党一现江湖，不知羡煞多少冤家侠侣。

帮众们平时没去打本时就聚在语音频道中插科打诨，操作着角色徜徉于虚拟的青山绿水之间。

“帮派频道里全是帮主夫人斩杀别人的系统提示。”

“隐龙荒漠这段时间乱得很，逐风应该是在清理他的地盘。”

“突然有点好奇帮主是怎么勾搭上一方霸主的，逐风这个人向来是独行侠。”

“我只知道帮主夫人怎么回帮的，听江流集摆摊的商人说，我们帮主花十倍的价钱把七区的马草垄断收购了，他的奔虹赤差点活生生被饿死，没办法只能服软。”

“十倍？垄断？我靠，有钱人的世界我不是很懂。”

“帮主和帮主夫人成天相爱相杀真是太虐狗了，汪。”

“麻烦给我来一份最精细的狗粮下酒。”

“靠！你们看，帮主夫人把雾竹林第一杀手「无常」给斩杀了！”

“我觉得我们帮就快成为风口浪尖的江湖公敌了。”

“想想都激动，帮主夫人太帅了。”

“嗨，晚上好，我终于下课了，你们没打副本？”

“没，今晚帮主有饭局不上线，我们在桃花坞泛舟游湖。”

“我也来，快组我。”

“千栀你先别急着传送，帮我去松门古道采点十香草。”

“好的，倾悲阿姨，不过你要十香草干嘛？”

“没看帮主中午在群里让我下班后给帮主夫人做点金创散嘛。”

“求活路，上一口狗粮还咽在喉咙里。”

流川盘腿高坐于砂山之巅，奔虹赤甩着暗红的马尾英武地立在旁边，他偶尔扫几眼帮派频道不知所云的聊天内容。这会儿又突然发起什么神经，全体狂刷汪汪汪。

流川深深地叹了口气，点开好友框一看，江湖至交里就追风一个名字，还是灰的。

白痴今天怎么没来？

雾竹林第一杀手无常在落日镇复活之后换了身装备又折返回来。

这里的江湖也是江湖，有茶楼，有酒肆，有高山暮霭，有大漠黄沙，有知己，也有死仇。多少玩家纵横山水沉迷其中，自以为武林中人，猖狂而来纵歌而去。

雾竹林是位于眉骨峰地图中的杀手组织，擅长匕首，门派招式刁钻诡异。

所谓一寸长一寸强，一寸短一寸险。

燕北长枪客与眉骨雾竹林所有的技能都互相压制，胜负全凭操作手法。

流川显然技高一筹，再度将无常原地成功斩杀。

“你他妈是不是开外挂！”无常不爽地啐了一口。

长枪客神情冷漠地坐在马背上，有一下没一下地抚摸着奔虹赤的鬃毛，懒得搭理对方。

无常在沙地上躺了很长一段时间，传送回了门派领地眉骨峰。

下次非把逐风这小子打出隐龙荒漠不可。无常站在大雾弥漫的竹林中怀恨在心。

但没人能把战神赶出沙海，除非是他自己要走。

信使驾着马车送来了倾悲做好的金创散。

流川愣了愣，把物品名称复制到了帮会频道，并打了一个问号。

“今天这个信使速度有点快，是帮主给你的。”倾悲回答。

流川收进包裹里，在对话框输入“谢谢”两个字发送出去。

语音频道里不知是谁猛地喊出一句话：“逐风居然会说谢谢，我是不是眼花了？”

“说谢谢怎么了，我们帮主夫人很萌的，去打本总是想单挑boss。”

“每次都被秒，哈哈。”

“身为团长，帮主都无奈了，不过好像从来不说帮主夫人半句不是。”

“我看是不敢说，你忘记帮主被逐风戳死在葬剑岛副本门口这件事了么？”

“帮主又没还过手，都是站着让帮主夫人打。”

“说起来，逐风很久没和我们一起刷过副本了。”

“我决定去论坛写几篇帮主和帮主夫人的小黄文了，你们先玩。”

“靠，你当心被封号。”

“慌什么，版主也是追逐党。”

“唉，你们这些小姑娘家家的，能不能矜持点……麻烦写完之后通知一声！”

快到十点的时候，流川看见仙道的号上线了，私聊频道即刻收到他的话：“流川，我回来了。”

“我要下了。”

“嗯，我知道，所以赶在十点前到家跟你说一声。”

“……”

“流川，话说半个月后的七夕任务要不要跟我一起做？”仙道刚把这句话发送出去，系统就提示好友逐风下线了，看了眼电脑角落的时间，刚好十点，他伸手无奈地抓了抓头发，这小子的作息时间也太有规律了吧？他抽完手里的半截烟，去浴室冲了个澡出来，一头栽进大床里。

社交软件里的帮会联络群信息堆了六百多条，仙道慵懒地趴在枕头上随意扫了扫，眼神忽然一亮，看到几个聊天积极分子刷了一阵“欢迎帮主夫人入群”，再往上一翻，系统提示：“你们最美的倾悲阿姨”邀请“哦”加入「我们是七区最强副本团」。

仙道点开成员列表，流川已经把名字改成了逐风，但没有设置头像，性别未知，故乡未知，看起来就是刚申请的账号。

“逐风怎么会同意加群的？”仙道单独私聊了倾悲。

“我和千栀给帮主夫人做了金创散，顺口提了一句，他说好，就加了。”

“有赏。”仙道给她发了个红包。

“帮主就是帮主，出手阔绰，看来以后多巴结巴结帮主夫人，班都不用上了。”

仙道翻了个身，填写了添加备注，向流川发出了好友申请，没过多久，系统提示对方已同意。

“还没睡？”

“有事？”流川过了片刻回复。

“刚才我话都没说完，你就下线了。”

“准备睡了，懒得打字。”流川拉开被子躺了进去。

仙道对着屏幕犹豫了很久，鬼使神差地点了视频聊天，他忽然很想知道，流川到底长什么样子。

流川有点犯困，对社交软件不大熟悉，手一滑按了确定，屏幕里立马跳出仙道的脸，吓得他坐了起来：“喂，你发了什么，怎么关！”

仙道被他惊慌失措的模样逗笑了： “干嘛要关，这样聊天不好？流川，你……看起来有点嫩。”

流川皱着眉头摸索半天，终于把视频切断了：“下次别发奇怪的东西给我。”

“你觉得我的脸是奇怪的东西？”仙道疑惑地眨了下眼睛。

流川没回，把手机塞到枕头底下，说我嫩？他心里冷哼了一声，眸中闪过一丝寒光。

仙道晚上下班后在渭陵主城刚上线没多久，就被奔虹赤踢倒在地一阵踩踏。

三大主城里如果强行开启攻击模式斩杀玩家，会引来守城的官兵，这些游戏里负责巡逻的NPC攻击力很高，玩家无法抵御，死在他们的刀下将直接被押入主城大牢。

流川这个角色斩杀的玩家太多，戾气值全区第一，要是进了大牢，没个十天半个月肯定出不来。以他的能力越狱不成问题，但是逃出来之后，除非做九十九个善事任务洗清戾气，否则无法再踏入主城半步，名门正派的领域也将不能涉足。

仙道估计是因为昨晚视频的事，怕流川被官兵追杀，无奈地自行切断经脉，躺在地上。

流川提枪戳了戳他的尸体：“起来。”

“你玩你的去，我想自己在这里看看渭陵城的天空，听话。”

“少啰嗦，起不起来？”

“流川，你比我……想象中长得好看。”仙道在火上默默地浇了一大碗油。

越野看见帮会频道刷出系统提示：帮主追风在渭陵城自断经脉。多情只有春庭月，尤为离人照落花。

“我说仙道少爷，你干嘛想不开自杀？”

“……你就当我点错技能了行不行。”

“我刷了下帮众成员所在地，逐风也在渭陵，肯定跟他有关系。”

“工作方面你为什么没有这么敏锐的判断能力？”

“你又不给我加工资，干嘛浪费脑细胞。不过话说回来，你这段时间是不是太惯着逐风了？”

“毕竟是我帮主夫人，不惯着他惯谁。”

“哇靠，别告诉我你在虚拟世界里投入感情了，清醒点。”

“我什么时候糊涂过？”

“拜托，逐风是男的，你是被掰弯了么，而且谁知道电脑那头的流川是人是鬼。”

“他的长相完全符合我个人所有的审美标准。”

“你们面都见过了？”

“不，还没，昨晚我们视频通话了……越野老弟，你的话好像有点多，想从基层做起？”

“公司是你家开的了不起啊！我不是一个被胁迫就选择屈服的人！少爷，我错了，你高兴就好。”

“所以你现在可以来渭陵城劝个架吗？”

“我脑子有问题才掺和进来，到时逐风肯定把我剁碎了挂在城门口，你自求多福吧。”

流川面对仙道无赖式的对敌战术，有种仿佛重拳打在厚实棉花上的憋屈感。

怎么说他都不肯起来，还时不时私聊发来几个眼神亮晶晶的小表情。

看热闹的人越围越多，论坛直接开了直播贴：七区今日快报，追逐党速进。

「追风」伸手温柔地摸了摸「逐风」的脑袋，并在他额前落下一吻。

「追风」深情凝视「逐风」，低声念道：春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。

“帮主竟然在渭陵城内大庭广众公然调戏帮主夫人，简直没眼看。”

“我围观很久了，不得不说帮主真是太……有套路了，躺尸作死，逐风又打不了他。”

“追逐党表示：洒家这辈子值了！”

“你们都暗戳戳混在人群中看热闹？我们要不要劝劝帮主夫人，有句话怎么说来着，家丑不可外扬，帮主好歹是七区男神。”

“那你怎么不把帮主救起来？”

“……我不敢，帮主夫人的气场实在太强大了。”

时间分分秒秒淌走，流川第一次工作日超过十点还在线上。

“你该睡觉了。”仙道很佩服流川的执着，不过换作别人这么缠着自己，他早就下线了。

“到处在刷帮主夫人，烦！”流川的怒气已经转移到了别处。

“我可以把帮主的位置移交给你，我不介意做帮主夫人。”

“不要。”流川跳下了马，把枪收了起来，“麻烦。”

“你默认我们是一对这件事了？”

“仙道，你干嘛总烦我。”

“流川枫，好像是你守着我不放吧？我在这里都死了快三小时了。”

“我只喜欢打架，其他没兴趣。”

“十点半了，先关电脑，我一会发语音跟你接着聊，保证不点视频通话。”

流川洗完澡接了仙道的语音，心里总感觉好像有点不对，为什么要跟他接着聊？

“刚才我们说到哪了？”仙道嗓音低沉。

“打架的问题。”

“其实我在十一区也喜欢打架，现在老被你按着欺负是因为我对剑客这个职业不是很熟。”

“熟了也不是我的对手。”

“你多大了，是不是还在念大学？”

话题换得太快，流川脑子没转过来，脱口而出：“白痴，我二十五。”说完才反应过来，一阵懊恼。

“居然只比我小一岁，真看不出来。”

“你到底要说什么？”

“流川，要不和我成为真正的侠侣？去月老祠把名字刻在一起的那种。”仙道说，“我以后都陪你待在落日镇，我俩联手……”

“就你？”流川不屑地打断他，“我不希望玩游戏还有人拖后腿。”

“……重点是前半句。”

“为什么是我。”

“老实说，我不知道，就是……想把你据为己有。”这话说出来，仙道自己都有点不好意思。

流川抿了下嘴，不知道怎么接下去，跟仙道成为江湖侠侣？他揉了揉干涩的眼睛，觉得好困。

“喂，你还在吗？”仙道面对长时间的沉默，试探性地问了一句，但是听筒里却隐约传出流川平稳的呼吸声。什么情况？第一次在游戏里正经求侠侣，对方竟然秒睡？他抓了抓头发，叹口气挂断了语音。

天刚亮，仙道迷迷糊糊接到秘书的电话，公司临时安排他去国外谈笔生意，头发都来不及整理，就被司机送去了机场。

流川在公司一整天有点心不在焉，脑海里不时地浮现出仙道暧昧的那一句据为己有，又想起他总是骑着看起来有点蠢的毛驴笑望自己与人对决的场景。

灰白的天空层云飞速游走，风沙送来苍茫古老的情歌。

流川下班回家后破天荒地进了游戏论坛的江湖八卦区。

七夕将近，版面占据最多的还是寻找任务对象的帖子。

江湖太大，寂寞的人很多。不是谁都能有幸找到风雨同路的侠侣。

置项贴是今年七夕任务的公告，流川打开看了一眼，介绍了一下完成后可获得的游戏物品——

一对翠绿的腰间玉佩，上面能雕刻自己侠侣的名字或爱称。

除了纪念意义，没有其他任何实质性的用处。

仙道想要这个玉佩？他的号是隐侠剑客，布衣轻剑，腰上挂着很合适，但自己总是一身铠甲……等等，干嘛要考虑这个？

流川自断念头，后退论坛页面，把滚动条往下一拉，看见一个昨天发布的新帖子，点击率很高，标题是：

“「原创」追风与逐风那一夜难解难分的较量。”

流川以为是写他跟仙道对决的技术贴，鼠标一点，当即开启了新世界的大门。

到底是哪个混账发的帖子，为什么满屏全是他和仙道在床上各种姿势的露骨描写。

流川面红耳赤地看完，不知道以后还怎么正视仙道，突然好想报警。

他匆忙关了电脑冲进浴室洗了个冷水澡倒头就睡，哪知一夜春梦，仙道抱着他在落日镇的客栈里疯狂相缠，老旧的木窗外大漠孤烟，残阳似血。

第二天去上班的时候，流川的面色都不太好看。

仙道抵达酒店连上网络，打开社交软件发了条信息跟流川交待他出差的事。

流川正在论剑峰的山崖上与人比武，放在电脑桌上的手机一响，仙道的名字忽然闪了出来，他顿时手一抖被对方一棍扫下奔虹赤，撞在了迎客松上，惊起一树雀鸟，扑棱棱四处飞窜。

“逐风，怎么退步了，是不是老了。”七区第一少林武僧「佛印」长棍顿地，点了九个戒疤的大光头上冒出一行字。

长枪客切磋落马即输，流川从地上爬起来：“再来。”他翻上奔虹赤，长枪侵如火，直接把佛印揍下了悬崖。

“我算是服你了，干嘛每次都把我推下山，装备碎了修不起啊！你不知道和尚都很穷？”佛印双目含泪仰面躺在谷底，望着天穹上掠过的仙鹤。

流川划开手机，查看仙道发来的信息，工作原因这几天不能上游戏的事告诉我干嘛？考虑再三，给他回了个好，又不自觉地问了句什么时候回来。

“大概四五天吧，别太想我。”

“我先睡一会，有事发信息。”

白痴，谁想你。流川看完仙道紧跟着发来的两条信息，将手机锁屏。

崖底原地复活的佛印顺着藤蔓爬了上来，衣衫褴褛，连长棍都断成了两截，很是狼狈，他点开门派专属技能中的「化缘」，角色从怀里掏出个金钵，口中念念有词：“阿弥陀佛，贫僧乃嵩山少林的过路和尚，恳请施舍，不知道方便与否，善哉善哉。”

流川爽快地丢给他一棵马草，踏着奔虹赤绝尘而去。

“你他妈是不是有病，给我根草干嘛！真当我是秃驴？”佛印看清钵底物，少林狮吼在云雾缭绕的山间荡气回肠。

这几天没人指挥副本，帮众们只能各自申请加入其他团队打工赚点银两。

帮会里大部分玩家都是老手，除了葬剑岛，其他秘境闭着眼也知道路应该怎么走。

不过副本以合作为主，运气不好碰到游戏天赋不高的玩家或者指挥能力不行的团长，很容易在同样的失误点周而复始地灭团重开。

帮众「倾悲」于丹枫古径凉蟾亭畔被侠士「鹤不归」一击斩杀，世事一场大梦，人生几度秋凉。

流川登录游戏没多久，看见帮派频道里刷出这条信息，他抽出长枪在砂山上站了起来。

“倾悲阿姨，你怎么被人斩杀了，靠，我还在副本里！”

“鹤不归是不是上次跟我们打本一直喋喋不休吐槽帮主夫人的那个天蛊教散人？”

“他被倾悲阿姨数落过几句所以报复？”

“冤家路窄，你们不用出副本，免得耽误团队进度。”倾悲回了一句。

天蛊教属苗疆五毒在中原的分支派系，擅长毒性攻击，是克制奶妈的职业。

佛印扛着棍子悠哉悠哉地从夕阳中走来，站在砂山脚下仰头喊了流川一声：“逐风，今天打不打？”

“我帮里有事。”流川跨上奔虹赤，提住马缰。

“打架？”佛印发出组队邀请，“位置在哪，贫僧凑个热闹。”

“与你无关。”流川拒绝加入队伍，跃下砂山，他直奔落日镇，传送至丹枫古径。

佛印不满地嘟囔了一声，回沧水城找人打擂台赛去了。

丹枫古径是通往隐侠岛的必经之路，天高云阔，红叶如火。

流川无心看风景，踏碎满地落叶，赶到凉蟾亭畔，他开启强行攻击模式，选中目标鹤不归，劲突奔袭，一气呵成。

鹤不归还在打字嘲讽倾悲，不及反应，已被踩倒在地，一阵践踏。

“逐风？”鹤不归脸色微变，急忙从地上翻身而起，迅疾打开一盏青铜小鼎，缭绕的青烟窜涌而出。

流川的角色即刻中了天蛊毒，掉血很厉害，他拨马回身，长枪穿云。

倾悲原地复活，从腰间抽出药仙谷门派兵器无梦玉笛，一曲妙手回春，悬壶济世。

七区第一长枪客单挑带奶，基本等同于无敌状态，鹤不归很快被流川一套游龙枪法斩杀于毒蛇蛊虫的尸堆中。

“我们都没赶到凉蟾亭畔，帮主夫人就已经把对方斩杀了？”

“早知道逐风出手我就不退副本了，还被团长点名骂了一顿，亏大了。”

“凉蟾亭怎么走，你们谁组我一下。”

“丹枫古径就只有一条路，你还找不到方向？你是傻子吗？”

鹤不归躺在地上打字：“杀我这种手残有什么了不起，敢不敢跟我们天蛊教大师兄比一次？”

流川盘腿闭目调息，复制了一段刚才佛印给他的私聊：“少林侠士「佛印」于沧水城武擂之上请天蛊教侠士「云曦和」饮茶一杯，何妨一晌空尘心，天下功夫出少林。”

“险些被他养的毒蛇送上了西天。”佛印又补了句。

鹤不归听说过本区第一少林佛印在论剑峰上屡次败给逐风的传闻，而云曦和正是天蛊教的大师兄，操作技术数一数二。他忿忿地咬咬牙，回了古径复活点，爬起来还没站定，又被刚好路过的其他帮众围殴致死。

“我们帮会的宗旨向来都是人不犯我，我不犯人……帮主夫人除外，他想打谁就打谁。”

“鹤不归，你以后再敢招惹倾悲阿姨，我天天堵你做任务。”

“不是我吓唬你，我们帮主什么都没有，就是有钱，到时雇一个团的雾竹林杀手围剿你，看你还怎么嚣张。”

“……你们能不能给我留点台词？”

流川仍在凉蟾亭前打坐，角色和奔虹赤中的天蛊毒持续时间还剩二十分钟且无法驱散，一人一马被黑绿色的煞气团团笼罩。

“天蛊教有时候真烦人。”玉笛飞声，倾悲把药仙谷所有的回血技能循环丢给流川。

“在古径做任务？”流川问。

“帮会药庐现成的增益丸没有了，我抽空来挖点药材，不想碰到了鹤不归。”

“你去挖，我守着。”流川从包裹中取出一支燕北穿云箭，交易给倾悲，“有事叫我。”

“多谢帮主夫人。”倾悲双手接过，“我还以为你不喜欢管闲事。”

“我不是帮主夫人。”

话音刚落，赶过来的帮众中又有人在频道里喊了一句：“终于看见我们帮主夫人的本尊了！”

流川忍不住叹了口冷气，不想再说什么了。

“匐在帮主夫人旁边的是传说中的奔虹赤？我一直以为神马像燃烧的火焰，怎么直冒绿气？”

“蠢货，那是中了天蛊毒，没看逐风也一团绿么？”

“你们……怎么都来了？”倾悲收好穿云箭，回头就看见在线的十数玩家打打闹闹地跑来。

“我们本就是一个大家庭，家里人被欺负，岂能坐视不理？”聪明不绝顶双手合十，口中念决，龙象伏魔，一缕金光缓缓淌向流川，天蛊毒减少了五分钟，“这破技能用完冷却一小时，怎么才抵消这么点时间？”

“绝顶秃驴说得对，副本随时都可以打，而且我进的那个团，指挥口齿不清，嘴里像塞了湿棉花，早就想退了。”楚客是入帮没多久的百里坪双刀门弟子。

“老狗，我叫不绝顶！也不是秃驴，你是想吃我一套新学的小梅花棍？”聪明不绝顶转着少林长棍。

“来战。”楚客手握双刀，摆好迎战架势。

“你们两个吵死了，打架去树丛，别在路上闹腾。”

“今天难得帮主夫人也在，要不我们截图留念？”

“先等逐风身上的天蛊毒消失。”

“必须的，帮主夫人天下无双，冒着绿气太有损威严了。”

“我倒没往这个方向考虑，是担心万一帮主看到逐风中了天蛊毒还被我们拉着截图，估计会生气。”

“帮主夫人，你不介意跟我们一起截个图吧？”

“别叫我帮主夫人。”流川摸了下长枪，不过一看来的奶妈太多，默默地把兵器又收了回去。

“好的，帮主夫人。”千栀发来天真无邪的表情，“一会你和奔虹赤站在原地别动就行了，假装是个NPC，我们在你旁边合影。”

截图结束后很快被发到了论坛上：

“「日暮秋烟起，丹枫染古径」帮主夫人带我们凉蟾亭畔一日游。”

佛印浏览后迅速发来私聊：“你他妈不跟我们比武，原来跑去截图了，哈哈，还帮主夫人，你对得起隐龙战神这个称号么？”

“沧水擂台区见。”流川冷着脸骑马直奔主城。

这天围观擂台赛的玩家，亲眼目睹了少林第一武僧被燕北第一长枪客差点连光头都打爆。

长枪客下线后，武僧蹲在角落哭了很久，附近路过的同门扫地小僧于心不忍，丢给他几个热乎乎的素菜包子，举起糖葫芦蹦蹦跳跳地回少林寺了。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

仙道接连忙了数日，把生意上的问题都谈妥了。对方公司派了专车送他们的工作团队回酒店休息。

“少爷，老爷子发信息过来问你有没有在谈恋爱。”坐在副驾驶座上的秘书回头看看仙道。

“爷爷的关注点真是有点出人意料，我们出来谈生意，问我谈恋爱？”仙道架着长腿靠在车后座位，松了松领带，“你跟他说，别着急，过段时间带回家吃饭。”

“你不是已经单身很久了？”秘书照仙道的吩咐办事。

“要说没有，回国后老爷子肯定又会安排跟哪家千金见面的饭局，去也不是，不去也不是。”仙道摸出手机，流川这几天从没主动发来过信息，事实上他也搞不懂怎么会对网络游戏里的一个男人产生了挥之不去的……牵挂。他对着屏幕轻轻地叹了口气。

“少爷你是不是有心事？”

“夕夏姐，你觉得人与人之间的感情到底是如何产生的？”仙道收起手机。

“难说，就好比我跟我先生，我们在一位共同朋友的生日宴上初见，他那天领带的颜色特别好看，我忍不住多关注了几眼，你敢相信这就是我们感情产生的原因？”夕夏摩挲着无名指上的钻戒。

“我想我最近可能有点心动，就像你发现了颜色好看的领带，管不住自己的眼睛。”

“这句话不用发给老爷子吧？”夕夏调侃地笑了笑。

仙道回酒店洗了个澡，算了下时差，流川肯定已经睡了，就没发信息打扰他，趴在床上打开社交软件，帮会联络群里仍聊得热火朝天：“几天不见，你们还是这么有精神。”

“帮主大大！我的男神！想死你了！”

“你不怕被帮主夫人拖去隐龙荒漠活埋？”

“这段时间帮里情况还好吧。”仙道随口问了句。

“昨晚有人欺负倾悲阿姨，不过帮主夫人亲自出马摆平了，我们还截了很多图，帮主你要看么？”

“逐风肯跟你们一起截图？”仙道有点不敢相信。

“对啊，帮主夫人的号帅得都有点逆天了，我们发在论坛，好多人吵着要进帮。”

仙道保存了帮众们发来的截图，少年烈马，眉眼清冷，枫叶重重叠叠的碎影温柔地落在他的肩头。

流川的游戏角色和现实长得有几分相似，当然本人更好看，视频通话中的匆促一面，过目难忘。仙道的长指轻轻抚过手机屏幕里的逐风，电话就响了，吓了他一跳，赶紧接了起来：“爷爷，你怎么还没睡？”

“看了几部惊悚片有点心悸，鹤女士帮我去准备宵夜了。”

“你没事看什么惊悚片？”仙道扶额。

“老人家也会对未知事物产生好奇的，不过下次再也不看了，太吓人。”

“大半夜打越洋电话过来，不会只是为了告诉我这件事吧？”

“夕夏说你过段时间要带人回家吃饭？”

“怎么，不欢迎？”

“你说呢，鹤女士都高兴半天了，一直在确认具体时间，方便她提前准备大餐。”

“都不询问一下对方的身世背景？”

“只要你认为是对的，那都是好的。”仙道爷爷口气温和了几分，“你爸妈当年走得突然，如今我也差不多半只脚踏进了棺材，其实活到我这个岁数，很多事也想明白了，人生本就没有多大意义，游荡于时间长河，哪天沉下去不得而知。要是有人能陪你顺风顺水，也愿意陪你逆流闯荡，就足够了。”

“胡说什么，你身子骨这么硬朗，肯定长命百岁。”仙道柔声说。

“借你吉言。”仙道爷爷笑了起来，“明天下飞机后你就别去公司了，剩下的让越野他们跟进，回家陪我吃顿晚饭？”

“好的，不过我得先到城区家中一趟，然后再去你那边。”

“时间你安排，来吃晚饭就行。自打你搬出去之后，家里太冷清了。鹤女士还有管家先生我们三把老骨头每天傍晚坐在花园里打牌消磨时光……对了，你那位朋友喜欢蔷薇么，喜欢的话我让管家先生给你剪一束带给她，花期快过了。”

仙道抿了抿嘴：“我想……他应该不会喜欢蔷薇吧。”

“那算了，鹤女士的宵夜做好了，我吃完就睡，你早点休息，明天见。”

“好，晚安。”

帮会联络群已经安静下来了，仙道侧身望着窗外的异国灯火，有点失眠，他拿过床头充电的手机，翻进游戏论坛，八卦区才是真江湖，什么小道传闻门派恩怨应有尽有。

“「原创」追风与逐风那一夜难解难分的较量。”仙道愣了下，一阵狐疑，我和流川游戏里什么时候难解难分过了，哪次不是被他打得站不起来？看了发帖人，好像是帮里的姑娘，就点击回复率来看，已经是首页最高，他顺手打开，网速不是很快，过了一段时间才跳转出来，看了几行，更睡不着了，几天没关注游戏，他和流川都有少儿不宜的情节了！这写得也太……让人把持不住了。

仙道舔了下嘴唇，翻来覆去直至后半夜才昏昏沉沉睡着，梦里他和流川暧昧的喘息声纠缠在蔷薇花雾中。

“少爷，你昨晚干嘛去了，黑眼圈都快掉下来了。”在前往机场的路上，夕夏一脸疑惑地递了杯咖啡给仙道。

“无可奉告。”仙道低头喝咖啡，唉，帮里那几个臭丫头，写得也太引人遐想了，看完竟然在梦里把流川就地正法了……一想流川被自己压在身下，他不禁喘了口大气。

“你耳朵怎么突然红了，是不是发烧了？”夕夏担心地看着仙道。

“……没，好像有点热。”仙道咽了下口水，打开车窗，外面的风都是暖烘烘的。

登机后仙道靠在座位上补眠，夕夏帮他盖好毛毯，一直睡到着陆后才醒来。

舷窗外的天空将黑未黑，星星已经隐约冒了几颗出来。

仙道扯开毛毯，坐起来打了个哈欠，一脸茫然，他略微有点起床气，不过持续时间不长，就是刚睡醒后的几分钟不爱搭理人。

夕夏打开手机，收到了仙道爷爷的信息：“老爷子说司机已经在等我们了。”

仙道没回应，下了飞机彻底清醒过来，开机先给流川发了条语音。

流川正开车回家，他自从被论坛帖子荼害之后，只要听见仙道低沉的嗓音就有种……说不出来的感觉，一打转向灯，靠边停车，愣愣地盯着手机。

仙道说：“流川，我回来了，感觉好久不见。”

说得好像见过了一样。流川撇了下嘴，把手机抛到副驾驶座上，继续开车。

周末晚上流川在线时间会长很多，佛印又来荒漠找他比武，撞上了报仇滋事的无常，三个人你一棍我一枪他一匕首的，全死在了沙海里。

“无常小兄弟，你补什么刀？”佛印的心口扎着雾竹林的雕花匕首。

“白痴。”流川不慎让佛印连出了一套八宝混元棍，奔虹赤吓得瑟瑟发抖，啃了两捆马草压惊。

“发觉跟你们打架很有意思。”无常被流川扫了一记回马枪，腿暂时断了。

“以后一起玩。”佛印说，“几大门派的好手我都认识，约个时间上论剑峰，不过千万要注意逐风，他爱推人下山。”

“雾竹林的轻功不怕高崖。”

“也是，你们到底杀手职业，来无影去无踪，我们少林太耿直，什么都顶着打。”

“哈哈，毕竟千年古刹武林正道。”

“正邪全看玩家操作，燕北长枪客官方介绍英武不阿，但是看看逐风，见你这种鬼杀鬼，遇我这种佛斩佛，根本不讲任何江湖道义。”

“你还是佛？头上烫了几个戒疤就想普度众生了？”无常也是嘴不饶人。

流川懒得打字，原地复活，打坐调息，系统提示好友追风上线了，他没由来一阵心慌，故作镇静又给奔虹赤塞了捆马草。

“逐风，你的奔虹赤都快撑得肚皮朝天了。”佛印善意地提醒了一句。

“前段时间我记得他的马饿得都召不出来，打架全靠腿，怎么现在又往死里喂？”

“饥一顿饱一顿大概就是这个意思，马生凄惨，阿弥陀佛。”

仙道陪爷爷吃完饭开车回市区，本来以为流川已经下了，登陆游戏后发现他在隐龙荒漠。

帮里一堆人狂刷“欢迎帮主回来，明天请求开团”的喊话。

仙道回了他们几句，向流川发出组队邀请，既没同意也没拒绝，估计正在跟人比武切磋无暇分心，直接传送去荒漠找他。

流川刚看见仙道，眼前立即浮现出梦中旖旎的画面，当即跨上奔虹赤调头就跑。

仙道眨了下眼睛，召出他的小毛驴，一颠一簸地跟在后面：“流川，你逃什么？”

无常把玩着匕首：“追风是……逐风的江湖侠侣？”他也很少关注论坛，平时上游戏除了打架，就是拿人钱财替人消灾。

“逐风是那个别打什么什么的帮的帮主夫人。”

“帮主夫人？”无常手一颤，匕首戳在了佛印的臂膀上。

“你他妈……扎我干嘛！”佛印一棍扫向无常，刚复活的两人当场打了起来。

流川也不知道自己在逃什么，快到骆驼丘的时候才想过来退出游戏比较好。

仙道眼看要追上了，系统忽然刷出逐风的下线提示，短腿小毛驴累得嗷嗷直叫，喂了根胡萝卜给它才安静下来。

“流川，出什么事了，能告诉我么？”仙道拿起手机发了条信息。

“自己翻论坛。”

“你也看了八卦区那个我俩一夜较量的帖子？”

“是。”

“又不是我写的，你躲我干嘛。”仙道发出语音申请，流川点了拒绝，仙道又发了一次，过了半晌，流川最终还是接了。

“冷静点了没？”仙道缓了口气。

“各玩各的有什么不好。”流川躺在了沙发上。

“我……”仙道抿了下嘴，“确实没什么不好。”

流川沉默了很久：“看完帖子，我总梦见你，这样很怪。”

“太巧了，我也是，有人说，互相入梦代表彼此思念。”仙道声音低了下来，又有些高兴，“流川，这几天，你想过我么？”

“……”想。习惯了你会在沙山上等我。打完架就走回去看看。但你不在。

“流川，我很想你。”

“玉佩上你打算刻什么？”流川突然冒了一句。

仙道没反应过来：“玉佩？什么玉佩？”

“我刻白痴。”流川说完挂了语音，关机走进浴室。

仙道忙完回来还没来得及看七夕的相关帖子，想着玉佩应该跟游戏相关，在帮里问了一句：“各位，‘玉佩上你打算刻什么’这句话表示的意思是？”

“什么？你先说是谁这么问的！”

“逐风啊，没头没脑地来了一句。”

“吓我一跳，帮主你是真不知道还是假装不知道，帮主夫人邀请你一起做七夕任务。”

“今年奖励是一对玉佩，能在上面刻侠侣的名字或爱称。”

“你们是不是傻，居然还老老实实地回答他，明摆着虐狗啊，太伤了，我到现在都没找到任务对象。”聪明不绝顶怨声载道。

“你一个和尚是想破色戒吗，不怕被抓进戒律院罚跪？”

“愿得一人心，立马就还俗！”

所以流川对我的“爱称”是白痴？仙道揉了揉太阳穴，真是个别扭又有趣的家伙。

天河浩瀚，静夜无声，夹杂着夏虫断断续续的叫声，流川有些烦恼。

理智性玩家都知道游戏里最忌讳投入过多真实感情。

没有人能一辈子待在虚拟系统里，拥有的一切最后仅仅是一堆带不走的数据。

但凡是人，都会有感情，所以流川从不与游戏里的玩家有过多交集。

然而有些事一旦开始，就好似春暖水化，奔流不息，再也停不下来。

仙道就是个例外。

流川翻过身，忍不住打开手机，连上网络后，仙道的信息叮叮跳出两条。

“我会在玉佩上刻你的名字。”

“晚安。”

星辰尽数坠入流川黑暗中的眼眸里，被笼上了一层忽明忽暗的光亮。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

越野彦一与他们的工作团队加班到凌晨两三点，初步落实了合作计划的实行方案，在休息室里草草睡到天亮，驱车前往鱼住家的小餐厅吃东西。

“你们脸色看起来有点吓人。”大早上生意冷清，鱼住拉开椅子坐了下来。

“老爷子把仙道大哥喊回家吃饭，一堆琐事就交给我们处理了。”彦一软绵绵地趴了下去，“又困又饿，我要念地藏经超度一下自己的亡魂了。”

鱼住给了他一掌：“你玩游戏走火入魔了？”

彦一痛叫一声：“鱼住哥，你不知道自己力气有多大么？骨头都被你拍碎了。”

越野咯嘣咯嘣地咬着冰块提神，嘴都冻麻了：“不过说起游戏，仙道最近有点沉迷。”

“是沉迷游戏，还是沉迷逐风？”鱼住吃着桌上的水果。

“我要投诉，老板吃客人点的果盘。”彦一举起手来。

“趴着睡你的，大人说话小孩别插嘴。”鱼住作势又要打他。

彦一缩了缩脖子，翻了个面，往嘴里塞了口三明治，闭着眼睛嚼了起来。

“谁知道他在想什么，莫名其妙跟虚拟世界的男性玩感情游戏。”

晨跑完路过的仙道刚跨进鱼住的餐厅就打了个喷嚏，揉了下鼻子问：“你们都在？”

越野一惊，低声嘟囔： “真是晚上不能说鬼，白天不能说仙道。”

“早餐吃了没？”鱼住拉开椅子，冲仙道打了个招呼。

仙道提起毛巾擦了擦汗，看起来很有精神，在鱼住旁边坐了下来：“没，所以才来你店里，厚煎饼加培根，不要果酱别放蓝莓，挤满柠檬汁。”

“什么乱七八糟的吃法。”鱼住站了起来， “我让厨房给你准备。”

“昨晚辛苦了，下午回去好好休息，晚上我请你们吃饭。”仙道接过越野递来的果汁，喝了一口。

“仙道少爷，看起来心情很好？”越野晃着杯子，冰块清脆地碰撞。

“怎么我应该心情不好？”仙道抿嘴微笑。

“他心情当然好。”鱼住从厨房里走回来，“逐风答应跟他一起做七夕任务。”

越野叹了口气：“你们认为仙道还有抢救的必要么？”

流川睡到中午才醒，一看手机，好几个父亲的未接来电，他揉了下眼回拨过去。

“你的作息又开始不规律了？”流川父亲是附属医院肿瘤科的专家教授，平时很忙。

“没，手机静音了。”

“骗人之前先把嗓子清一清。”

流川坐起来，抿嘴咳了几声：“有事？”

“今天是你妈生日。”流川父亲说，“你先考虑一下她希望收到什么礼物，一会来医院接我。”

“哦。”流川挠挠头挂了电话，有一条仙道的未读信息：

“今晚可能会迟点上游戏，等我。”

“去干嘛？”

“请越野他们吃个晚饭，要是你也在就好了，能一起喝酒。”

“我先去接我爸。”流川跳下床，赤脚走进盥洗室。

流川母亲是业界知名的法医，沉默寡言，冷静地记录尸体无声的证词。

原本夫妻俩都希望独子也朝医学方面发展，哪知流川从小耳濡目染……得了解剖恐惧症，对医院也产生了一定程度上的抵触，他甚至不太喜欢家里随处堆满这类书籍图文的生活环境，忍了几年，有能力之后立刻搬了出去。

正午时分，附院外面往来的人不是很多，流川在车上很远就看见了父亲，他挺着腰背站在门口，手里拿了本书。

流川把车开到父亲跟前停了下来。

流川父亲看了眼车牌，拉开副驾驶的门坐了上来，他系好安全带：“晚饭我在西餐厅订了位置，你妈喜欢切牛排。”

“买什么礼物？”流川看了父亲一眼。

“不是让你考虑么。”父亲说完调整了一下坐姿，从口袋里拿出眼镜戴上，低头看书，“我追求你妈的时候，该送的礼物都送完了，现在每年今日都是我最头疼的一天。身为人子，帮长辈分忧是应有的思想觉悟。”

流川长指叩着方向盘，皱着眉头脑子里一片空白，沉默半晌，给仙道发了条信息：“喂，如果伯母生日，你会准备什么礼物？”

仙道过了很久才回复：

“我会送她一束新开的蔷薇，一个拥抱，然后告诉她，我很想念她。”

流川母亲对花束并没有表现出多大的喜欢，但是欣然接受了儿子的拥抱。

在长期严谨压抑的工作环境下，流川母亲很少露出微笑，她吻了吻流川的脸颊。

流川看见半生不熟的肉类就有点不适，加上母亲切割老练的手势，难免让他想起童年时翻阅法医书籍时留下的心理阴影，赶紧点了份蔬菜沙拉，挤上柠檬汁。

“小枫，你已经很瘦了，不用再减肥。”父亲低声说。

“……我最近在健身。”流川闷声回答。

吃完饭，流川送父母到家后再回到住处，将近十点半了，他觉得有点累就没开电脑，洗完澡换上短袖睡裤躺进被窝，伸手从抽屉里拿出耳机，连上手机接口，盯着歌曲列表一首首往下翻，都没什么兴趣，心中莫名只想听仙道说话的声音。

语音信息忽然就跳了出来，流川手机里的这款社交软件和他游戏里的至交一样，好友只有仙道一人。

“流川，我到家了，你睡没？”仙道带着几分醉意的低哑嗓音传进了流川耳中。

“还没。”

“一身烟酒味，我先去洗个澡，你能再等我一下么？”

“我又没等你。”流川顿了下，低声说，“去吧。”

仙道再发信息过来的时候，流川已经有点昏昏欲睡，眨了好几下眼才勉强看清屏幕上的字：“要不要视频通话？”

流川琢磨了一阵聊天软件，找到视频通话发了申请过去，翻了个身，就对上屏幕里的仙道。

上次太紧张根本就没看清，流川今天倒是很坦然，不过他并不是很想承认仙道确实长得……挺好看。

“不抗拒这样和我聊天了？”仙道微笑着问。

“今天我妈生日，我送了蔷薇给她。”流川不自觉地打了个哈欠。

“难怪你突然发信息问我。伯母喜欢么？”

流川认真想了一下：“不知道，一直板着脸。”

仙道听完忍不住笑了起来：“能理解，我也看不出你到底喜不喜欢跟我说话。”

“不喜欢我会挂断。”流川忽然觉得仙道的眼睛好似深邃海洋。

仙道神情温柔：“我们这样算不算在网恋？”

流川愣了愣：“……有点像。”

“前段时间我还开解过帮里的一个高中丫头不要太在意网络中的感情，她不信，被伤了心，卖号走了。”

“你会伤心么？”

“如果把长枪刺进了我的心窝，也会伤的。”仙道说，“面对你，我没有铠甲。”

“白痴。”流川横了他一眼。

“说起白痴，到时候你那块玉佩上能不能别刻这两个字？”

“不行，我决定的事就不会再改。”

“太霸道了。”

“不情愿你可以找别人。”

“真的？”仙道挑了下眉，故意逗逗流川。

“嗯。”流川面无表情，“我保证你们完成不了。”

周一晚上流川登陆游戏，仙道正在带团打副本。

帮众们没再喊他帮主夫人，倾悲发来私聊，说是帮主交代了，逐风不喜欢这个称呼。

聪明不绝顶、楚客、蜀山剑仙那几个主力输出职业干脆直接喊流川战神。

只要不是帮主夫人，什么都行。流川心头阴霾一扫而尽，骑着奔虹赤去嵩山找佛印比武。

门口正在扫地的少林小和尚仰头看着烈马上的长枪客，稚声说：“逐风施主，佛印大师兄在渭陵城吃肉喝酒，被戒律院师叔抓去罚跪，一时半刻出不来啦。”

“哦。”流川失望地转了下手里的长枪，给无常发了句私聊，“打不打？”

“现在不行，我接了笔大买卖，在猿啼江一带追杀负心汉，你来不来，分你两成？”无常回了一句。

“没兴趣。”流川打马折返隐龙荒漠，风沙中已经没什么人来了，他顺手点进帮派语音频道。

仙道正在耐心地给新加入副本团队的玩家阐述关卡boss需注意躲避的技能，他听见系统提示，切到列表一看：“怎么，一个人无聊？”陡然温软下来的口气让在座认真听讲的玩家们都愣了半天，看见逐风才恍然大悟。

“一会岩虺前面来帮个忙？没组到长枪客，boss顶不住。”仙道说。

“可以，报销马草。”

“好，你要什么都给你。”

语音频道顿时响起一片啧啧啧的声音。

不过打副本总有意外，几位新成员不太熟悉葬剑岛，磕磕绊绊十点才刷到岩虺面前。

“我把账号密码发给你。”流川私聊仙道。

仙道没反应，流川只能开语音咳了一声：“喂，看私聊。”

“你是准备睡了吗？”仙道打字回复。

“嗯。”流川把号发了过去。

“但是我从来没玩过长枪客……”

“白痴，哪个技能亮着就按哪个。”流川说完离开游戏，关了电脑。

仙道换了逐风号加入团队，踏着奔虹赤扛住岩虺，无奈操作太不熟练技能衔接不上，岩虺的剑光杀招满屏乱撞，团员们无处可避，全军覆没。

岩虺冷冷地站在原地：“尔等蚍蜉之力，何以撼树？”

“哇靠，仙道，说好的技术流玩家呢？”越野总是头一个吐槽。

“唉，我真是按技能手指都按断了，比做菜还累。”鱼住叹了口重气。

“南无阿弥多婆夜，哆他伽多夜……”一段浑厚的佛音倏然传了出来。

“彦一，把你那边往生咒的环境声效关了！”越野吼了一声。

“之前岩虺还说我们凡夫俗子，好歹普通人，今晚台词都变了，蚍蜉！”

“战神一生英名，就这么毁在了帮主的手里。”

“我听见奔虹赤嘲讽的嘶鸣声了。”

“仙道，我大半月才上一次游戏，你不用这么坑吧？”植草对着躺在岩虺面前的游戏角色叹了口气。

“你们差不多够了，我头一回上逐风……”仙道的话没说完，立刻被人打断了。

“上？”

“我的天呐，帮主，你看看副本都坑成什么样了，居然还想着上逐风？”

“为什么突然又开黄腔了，不要把新入帮的几位吓跑了。”

“上游戏账号的上，怎么就是黄腔了？”

“每次都这么强辩，能不能有点新意？”

仙道长指无奈地叩着桌面，忽然瞥见逐风号收到一条佛印的私聊：“你还没睡啊，是不是在等我。”

“不是本人。”流川等你？仙道抿了下嘴，不悦地回了四个字。

“别不高兴嘛，听小师弟说，你还去嵩山找我，结果白跑了一趟。今儿我也是倒霉，才吃了一口肉就被戒律院师叔抓回了少林，足足跪了两个小时，你说这策划有病？和尚打架杀人叫以杀止杀，吃个肉为什么就不能算穿肠过，憋屈！逐风，我们论剑峰上搞一把再睡？”

搞一把再睡？仙道勾了下唇角，登陆了自己的账号，连发九道江湖追杀令。

佛印还在纳闷逐风怎么说下就下，转眼名字就上了江湖悬赏榜，一道五百两，系统刷了九次。

一群奔着赏银来的玩家纷纷涌向嵩山，少林十三棍僧出来相助都没能保住佛印的光头。

上榜玩家如果在限定时间里被人斩杀，二十分钟后才能复活。

待到众人离去，小和尚拖着大扫把蹦蹦跳跳地走过来，蹲在佛印旁边：“大师兄，你怎么又被人打趴下了？”

“胡说什么，地上凉快，师兄躺会。”

“大师兄你是不是技术不行啊，前几天还在沧水被逐风施主打哭了。”

“我什么时候哭了，沙子迷了眼而已。”

“大师兄你要不要吃素菜包子，我到厨房给你去拿。”

“我不饿！”

“大师兄，南无阿弥陀佛到底是什么意思？”

“你管他什么意思，照着念就行。”

“大师兄，如来佛祖的脑袋上为什么全是包？”

“再废话，待会我让你的小脑壳上也长满包！”佛印咬牙切齿地说。

翌日，流川不耐烦地听完佛印声泪俱下的诉苦，一想七区这么大手笔花四五千两银子为了杀个和尚的白痴也就只有仙道了。

仙道处理完工作的事才回家，上线有点晚，刚登陆就收到流川的组队邀请。

“嗯？难得这么主动找我，怎么了。”仙道把副本进度复制给了越野，今天让他尝试带团。

“佛印怎么回事？”流川开门见山地问。

“兴师问罪么？”仙道骑着小毛驴晃进江流集，开始在摊位购买游戏物品「情定三生」，在月老祠前刷满九十九次，才能把名字刻进侠侣谱，但情定三生价格不菲，并不是所有玩家都舍得浪费银子。

“下次想杀谁告诉我。”流川说。

“流川，你跟佛印是不是很要好？”仙道眯了下眼睛。

“没，无聊打几场。”流川回答，“我们几个只喜欢比武。”

“所以你去嵩山少林找他，还有论剑峰之约，都是指切磋？”

“不然呢？”流川跨上奔虹赤，穿过荒漠，在熙熙攘攘的集市中寻找仙道的身影。

系统提示：侠士「佛印」申请加入您的队伍，流川点了确定。

“靠，我他妈真成灯泡了。”佛印还不知道发追杀令悬赏他的人就是仙道，“无常今天没生意，我约了云曦和，武擂走起？”

“朋友，逐风今晚的时间我预定了。”仙道说。

“唉，有侠侣的人他妈就是不一样，走了。”佛印说完退出了队伍。

仙道点了流川交易，给了他几十捆马草：“上次囤的，放仓库都忘了。”

流川执意支付他等价的银两：“经济上独立。”

仙道差不多已经摸清了流川的脾气，不要的话肯定被他手中那杆长枪撂倒，只能把银两收进了包裹里：“来语音频道，我建了个小房间。”

当晚九点零九分开始，江湖快报频道接连不断地刷出同一条提示：侠士「追风」在渭陵城郊月老祠前对侠士「逐风」使用姻缘信物「情定三生」，愿我如星你如月，夜夜流光相皎洁。

流川除了打架方面的游戏知识，其他一概不了解又不打开江湖公共频道，只能看见追风逐风两个账号笼在重重叠叠的星光月影里。

刷完九十九，祠中供奉的月老慈眉善目，一手挽着红丝，一手执杖悬挂侠侣谱，领着金童玉女踏云而来。

“喂，到底在这里干嘛。”流川终于忍不住发问。

“流川你不是吧，我们游戏名字都刻进月老祠了，你还没搞明白在干什么？”

“你又没说。”

“我以为你知道啊，不看江湖频道的系统提示？”

“从来不开。”

“……我突然有种骗婚成功的感觉。”仙道扶额。

“跟之前有什么不同？”

“我看看……多了一个侠侣间的互动技能。”仙道点着流川使用。

系统提示：「追风」在花前月下紧紧抱住「逐风」，低头吻住他的双唇。

影影绰绰的花枝下蓝衣剑客温柔地拥吻倔冷长枪客。

流川耳根一热，低头咳了声，鼠标点了他这边的新技能，系统提示：「逐风」用力举起「追风」，将他抛往远处。

怎么不一样？流川眼睁睁地看着蓝衣隐侠被长枪客整个扔进了祠堂旁边蜿蜒的月老河中。

仙道在水中扑腾了一阵，以为要淹死了，站起来才发现河床很浅，翻身爬上岸：“流川，你……希望我说什么，嗯？”

“不关我事。”流川从惊愣中冷静下来。

“有火折子么，我衣服全湿透了。”仙道盘腿在地上坐了下来。

流川召出奔虹赤，翻了翻行李：“马怎么也多了个技能？”

“喂，你先看清楚是邀请我与你策马同游，还是让奔虹赤踹我？”仙道对这个游戏不按常理出牌的系统已经有点阴影了。

“策马同游。”

“那就好。”仙道松了口气，捞接住流川抛来的火折，捡来桃花枯枝，架堆生火：“结为侠侣后我们可以同乘彼此的坐骑。”

“你的毛驴也可以？”

“……当然，你是有多看不起我的毛驴，好歹七区只有我这一匹。”仙道烤干衣服，召出小毛驴，丢给它一根胡萝卜，跃上驴背，向流川发起邀请。

逐风一下坐进了追风的怀里。

“我在前面？”流川对这个姿势不太满意。

“毛驴的后面本来是左右各挂两个筐子，我拆下来了，但系统仍然默认你的脚没地方放，只能坐在面前。”仙道解释完，戏谑道，“怎么，在我怀里不好？”

“……”流川跳下毛驴，扯过他的奔虹赤翻身而上，点了策马同游。

追风蹬上奔虹赤，坐在了后面，提着缰绳又把逐风圈在了怀中。

“流川，都说了是坐骑原因，你还是面对现实吧。”

“去买马。”

“你就这么想拥我入怀？”

流川抽出长枪，回身一挑，把仙道扫下了奔虹赤。

站在旁边的小毛驴嚼着胡萝卜，事不关己般漠然地哼哧了几声。

仙道无奈地躺在地上，看着奔虹赤上居高临下的长枪客，桃花瓣悠悠地飘落在他的黑发上。

看来有必要研究一下隐侠剑客的比武技能了。

正在主城擂台比武的佛印也看见了追风逐风名刻月老祠的系统提示。

“我觉得以后我们要少个对手了。”佛印懊丧地摸着光头。

“难道不是多一个？”云曦和逗着他饲养的毒蛇，“追风在十一区是听雨山城的大师兄，没几个人能过得了他手中那把逍遥扇。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我被追风打出十一区的。他刚来七区的时候我就收到风声了。”云曦和叹了口气，“不过是我主动找他删号战，起初不肯接，说不喜欢赶尽杀绝，我还以为是怕打不过我，在山城外叫嚣半个月，最后他终于开门迎战……”

“然后你输了？”

“是的，事实证明，普通玩家千万不要挑衅土豪选手。”

“那他怎么成了副本团长？”佛印有些不理解，“听说还总是被逐风按着打，毫无回手之力。”

“估计职业不熟悉，而且他现在的隐侠剑客，本身就是个副本号，连专门用来与人对决的技能都没学，怎么打得过逐风？”云曦和说，“也可能是因为他在十一区的时候无敌太寂寞，换个玩法。”

“不过打副本确实难，我有次闲着没事去了趟翻云石窟，被守门麒麟拍得差点找不到北，他妈比逐风还凶。”佛印总觉得他的游戏路途很坎坷，“这么说起来，那你跟追风岂不是老仇家？”

“没仇，胜负条件是我提的，愿赌服输。”

“劝你一句，跟逐风千万别打删号战，那家伙进入状态发起狠来，能单刷你们天蛊教。”

“不会，如今玩游戏的心态不一样了，以武会友，凡事留条后路。”

“这么说我们算是朋友？”

“当然。”

“哦，那可以把你偷跑出来的那只毒蝎收回去么！他妈一直在戳我脚背，没看都肿成馒头了？”佛印心里苦，谁说少林弟子有菩萨保佑？

云曦和取出青木药鼎，毒蝎顺着烟雾迅速地爬了进去。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

流川近段时间工作很忙，他懒得发信息，留了手机号码给仙道，晚上基本十一二点才回家，迷迷糊糊聊几句就睡过去。不过，两人却并没有因此生疏，反倒更自在了些。

仙道回隐侠岛闭关修炼之前，在渭陵城的暮江楼中摆了桌斋菜宴请佛印。

“无端端请我吃饭，想打探逐风的事？”佛印应邀而来，“他在游戏里除了打人就是比武，没什么其他花样，话都不常说。”

“不，是我得跟你道歉。”仙道斟了杯茶，“之前追杀你的九道江湖令，是我发布的。”

佛印听完痛心疾首一拍桌子：“四千五百两赏银你就这么白白送给了别人？我他妈……你只要给我五百两，我可以当场自刎，费什么劲？”

“当时我误会了你对逐风说的话。”仙道把茶杯推到佛印面前。

佛印端起茶杯仰头饮尽：“我压根没放心上，不过躺了二十分钟，就是可惜了那笔赏银！”说着连连叹惋了几声，话头一转，“你这么在乎逐风，玩真的？”

“对一个人产生的感情难道还分真假？”

“话是这么说没错，但我们如今身处的环境其实并不存在。没有渭陵城，没有暮江楼，喝下的这杯茶也不会真正灌入肺腑。”佛印拍了拍光头，“也就是说，你，我，逐风，还有外面长街上来来回回的玩家，都是假的，你明不明白我在说什么？”

“明白。”仙道眺望远处藏在雾霭中的青山。

佛印沉默了很久才开口：“我没玩少林号之前，是双刀门弟子，有过一个江湖侠侣，起初我们的感情特别好，比你跟逐风黏糊多了。每天上线一起做任务看风景，在语音频道里相谈甚欢，那句话他妈怎么说来着……我深爱着你你却是我触不到的恋人，就是这么一回事。我们还没来得及考虑现实，不知为了什么事吵了一架，她很难过，说不想在一段无果的感情里浪费时间了……那晚是她最后一次在线，列表中的名字暗下去就再没亮起来。”

人为构建出来的虚拟江湖，其间种种，都好似一场海市蜃楼，明明近在眼前，实际远在天边。

“她切断了我们所有的联络方式，无迹可寻。我等她太久，也知道是不会回来了。”

方才还艳阳高照的渭陵城，忽然之间阴云密布，暮江楼外山雨欲来。

佛印蓦地搁下茶杯，拎起长棍：“不好，有贼人上少林偷书，我先回嵩山了，下次再聊。”说完他手撑栏杆，借力跃出高楼，一声狮子吼，长啸而去。

仙道看着蓝衣剑客隔雨煮茶，酒楼外的客舍民宅、花枝树影都笼在白茫茫的水帘中。

陡然响起的手机铃声打破了这份神闲气定，仙道拿过手机，接了起来。

“爷爷，怎么了？”

“在家？”

“是啊，下班后就回来了。”

“鹤女士有话对你说。”仙道爷爷把手机给了旁边的鹤女士。

“少爷，七夕当天下班后你要不要带那位朋友回来吃晚饭？”

“应该……没这么快吧。”

“这样啊，我还特地新学了几样甜品，那只能等下次了。”鹤女士有点失落，把手机还给了仙道爷爷。

“你朋友是不是不愿意来我们家做客？怎么一天推一天的。”

“是我没跟他提过这件事。”面都没见过，怎么带回家？仙道走出书房，去冰箱里拿了罐柠檬苏打。

“又不是正式见家长，还需要斟酌？”

“老实说，我们目前的关系确实没到这一步。”

“你不会还没追到手吧，爷爷帮你支点招？”

“不劳您费心了。”仙道靠坐进沙发，落地窗外的城市夜景一片灯火迷离。

“抓紧！感情的事不能想得太透彻，越周全越没结果，时机才最重要。”

“知道啦，爷爷，我有电话进来，一会再打给你？”

“不用了，你肯回家吃顿饭比打一百通电话都好，早点睡。”爷爷说完就挂了。

“喂，流川，下班了？”仙道躺倒在沙发上，抓了抓头发，“刚才是跟我爷爷通话中。”

“回家路上，有点困。”流川停车等交通信号灯。

“你注意安全。”仙道皱了下眉头。

“绿灯了，到家联系。”

“好，等你。”

仙道离开客厅走进书房，蓝衣剑客依旧独自坐在暮江楼里，渭陵城大雨初歇，天光昏晦已将入夜。

给佛印设的斋菜宴时间到了，素菜清茶，馒头枣糕一一消失，店小二捧来盏莲灯放在桌上：“客官要吃点什么？”

莲光烛火在风中明明灭灭，摇曳了几下，渭陵城的天就黑透了。

除了三大主城有明显的时间更替，其他地图基本都处在相同的气候季节中。

仙道摇着扇子走出暮江楼，乘马车抵达丹枫古径，秋阳高照，满目红叶。

路的尽头是丹枫渡口，他点船夫前往归雁川上草木青翠的隐侠岛。

仙道回到岛主面前，可以学习的比武技能有三套剑法，按照系统设定的任务流程一步步完成后方能领悟。

任务不太难，就是很复杂，一环扣一环，仙道骑着小毛驴在岛上跑过来跑过去，刚给天璇师叔摘了野果，又让他去归雁川上钓一条十二斤重的青鱼回来。

仙道划一叶扁舟，江面垂钓，拎上来的全是什么草鱼鲫鱼鲢鱼，好不容易看见条青鱼只有四斤重。

特殊物品获得的几率比较小，换句话说，就是看运气。

仙道在归雁川上飘荡了半个多小时任务还没完成，深深地叹了口气，果断退出游戏。

流川刚拨通仙道的电话，窗外开始下雨了，打在玻璃窗上噼啪作响。

“我听见你那边的雷声了，我这也是一样的天气。”

“夏天都差不多。”流川接连打了三个哈欠，缩进被子里，“赶在周六前忙完了。”

“困的话就先休息。”仙道柔声说。

流川眼皮发沉，话音有点含糊：“……我打算在家躺两天。”

“那不行，得吃饭，太瘦抱起来不舒服。”仙道调侃一句。

“你管得真多。”喜欢胖的？流川闭着眼捏了捏自己的小腹，抓不起肉。

仙道翻了个身，整个世界都陷在嘈杂的雨水里：“流川，我的追风号回隐侠岛闭关了，以后不打算再带副本。”

“好，跟我。”流川俨然一副黑帮老大收小弟的口吻。

仙道笑了一声：“不过我学习剑诀的任务卡住了，门派师叔非让我在归雁川钓一条十二斤的青鱼。”

“完成不了？”

“游戏里能遇见你，或许已经花光了我所有的运气。”

“钓不到鱼怪我。”流川鼻音哼了一声。

“好了，快十二点了，还不睡？”

流川拉高被子盖住脑袋，闷声闷气地说了句晚安。

仙道一大早就开车出了城区，沿盘山公路行驶到了爷爷家，请来的园丁正在晨曦中聚精会神地修剪蔷薇花枝。

“少爷，回来怎么没提前说一声？”管家先生在仙道家已经待了很多年，鬓角被光阴染上了斑白，风骨依旧硬朗。

“早上好，古城先生。”仙道笑容明朗，“爷爷起来了没？”

“我刚陪老爷散步回来，昨晚下了雨，空气很好。”

仙道爷爷戴着副老花镜正坐在客厅里看早间财经新闻，最近股市有点动荡。

“老爷，少爷回来了。”管家先生谦声说。

爷爷眉头一松，笑着站了起来，一听仙道说要住两天更开心了：“你都小半年没在家里留宿了。”

“怎么看起来没什么精神？”仙道扶他坐回沙发上，“身体不舒服么。”

“前两天半夜睡不着，起来看月亮，被山风吹感冒了，年纪大了，就是不中用。”

“怎么没告诉我？”

“感冒而已，何必小题大做让你担心。”爷爷捧茶喝了一口。

流川睡得天昏地暗，正中午被手机铃声吵醒，闭眼皱眉在枕头下摸索了好久才找到手机接了起来，他有气无力地喂了一声。

“快十二点了，起来吃东西。”仙道坐在花园的长椅上，树影随风晃动。

“你谁啊。”

睡糊涂了么。仙道哑然失笑：“你说我是谁。”

“仙道？”

“你真的准备不吃不喝度过周末？”

“困……晚点再说。”结束通话后流川又立刻睡了过去。

仙道无奈地叹了口气，抬眼只见鹤女士捧着水果朝这边走来。

鹤女士在长椅另一头坐下：“少爷你不去午休？”

“早两年就把这个习惯改了，当时刚接手公司的事，太忙，现在有时间反而睡不着了。”仙道拿过一片柠檬塞进嘴里，身子往下一沉，仰靠在椅背上，望着好似被水洗过般澄澈明朗的无边长空。

“少爷的那位朋友，是个什么样的人？”

仙道想了一下：“他啊……不太爱说话，有时候可能比较难沟通，但很特别。”

“真正喜欢上的人都很特别，好像会发光，一眼可以看见。”鹤女士温柔地说，“话少的人大多喜欢把事情藏在心底，就算感情的脉络已是盘根错节，表面仍然不动声色。他们看似孤僻，其实很难得，好好珍惜。”说着站起来稍稍欠了欠身，“我先回屋小睡片刻。但愿不久的将来，少爷你身边可以多一个人。”

山中岁月沉缓无聊，仙道吃完水果翻看了几部老电影打发时光，不知不觉已经夕阳西下。

鹤女士准备了一顿丰盛的晚饭，仙道爷爷吃完后准时去看连续剧，管家先生坐在旁边沙发上看书。

仙道闲着无聊去树林间宽阔的公路上散步，顺便帮助消化。

天空一面夜色袭来一面云霞潋滟，浓重的色彩宛如油画般铺陈交错，归巢的鸟群呼啦掠过，引出一波夏蝉断断续续的长鸣。

仙道边走边拨打流川的号码，一接通就笑说：“起没起来？”

一个严肃清寂的女声回答了他的问题：“流川去超市了。”

仙道停住脚步愣了一下：“请问你是流川的母亲？”

“嗯。”

仙道有点紧张起来：“伯母晚上好，我是流川的……朋友。”

“晚上好。”流川母亲说，“我在准备晚饭，要先挂断电话了。等流川到家后让他回给你。”

“没事，伯母再见。”仙道说完听见一阵忙音，暗中松了口气。

流川母亲说话的口气比流川更冷，冒着森森寒气，有种无形的压迫感。

仙道往前又走了一段才回头，出了身汗，路灯盏盏亮起，山间飞蛾扑光而来，旋绕飞撞，在地面投下团团乱影。

快到大门口的时候，流川打了电话过来：“怎么了？”

“下午电话不接信息不回，我担心你饿昏在床上了。”

“差点，幸好我妈来了。”流川喝了口蔬菜清汤，觉得还有点头晕。

“以后不能再这样了。”仙道推开铁门，无尽的蔷薇睡在月光下，那些都是母亲生前最喜欢的花，他的心里莫名淌过一丝惆怅，“伯母回去了？”

“嗯，她有几份报告要写。”流川拿过母亲烤的秋刀鱼，“你明天回家？”

“不是，待到周一早上直接去上班。”仙道的目光移开花枝，眼中又出现了笑意，“怎么，想我了？”

“我妈问了些你的事。”

“嗯？”仙道踩着石径朝前走，“你跟她怎么说的？”

“网恋。”流川言简意赅。

仙道咳了出来：“你这么直接跟伯母说，你和一个男人在网恋？”

“事实为什么要隐瞒。”流川放下筷子，“所以我们不算？”

“当然不是这个意思。”仙道喘了口气，“那伯母怎么说？”

“我把她的信息转发给你。”流川拿开电话。

没过多久，仙道收到一堆网络相关的……案例分析，桩桩件件，惨不忍睹。

“真没想到伯母关注的重点是人心险恶的问题。”仙道看完信息继续通话，“换言之，撇开这个不安定因素，她不反对我们继续发展？”

“我怎么知道。”流川继续吃晚饭。

“少爷，你为什么在外面徘徊不进屋？”管家先生打开门。

“稍等。”仙道低声对流川说了一句，“古城先生，我先讲完电话。”

爷爷像八卦记者似的凑了过来：“在跟你那位朋友聊天？”看见仙道点头，扯过管家就走，“别打扰年轻人谈恋爱。”

“流川，还在么，刚才是我爷爷他们。”

“嗯。”

“昨晚佛印跟我聊了些关于他的侠侣旧事。”仙道忽然说，“其实游戏都会结束。”

“……”流川坐在餐椅上，有点失落，“你要走了？”

“你在这里，我能走哪去？”仙道轻笑，回身在门口的台阶上坐了下来，郊外的夜空比城市干净，“爷爷总说让我带你回来吃饭，不过他现在还不知道你的一切，包括性别。”

“你想表达什么？”

“佛印说的很对，我们目前经历的事大半都是假的。”仙道说，“一旦因为无法抗拒的原因离开之后，就不再有交集……这一天总会来的。”

“但感情是真的。”流川几乎脱口而出，这世间有太多短暂的交汇，是星辰消亡前移不开眼的光亮。

“没错，我对你的感情是真。”仙道望着清月，流光落在他英气的面目上，远处花影横斜，夏虫喁喁，“不知道是从什么时候开始，所见的每一处风景，潜意识里都希望你也能看到。”

“仙道。”流川抿了下嘴，“现实比游戏难。”

“在接受这点之前，首先我们得确认有没有现实。”仙道轻咳一声，“流川，七夕过后的周末，我们约时间见个面，怎么样？”

“为了方便相认，要在口袋里插朵花吗？”流川一本正经开玩笑。

“你这笨蛋，我知道你长什么样子。”仙道心情愉悦，“这么说，你同意了？”

“人多的地方可以。”

“……你果然还是被伯母的信息洗脑了。”

“我去刷碗。”

仙道收起手机，一进门就看见爷爷鬼鬼祟祟地在附近游走：“偷听到什么了？”

爷爷不悦地撇了下嘴：“我发现我听力退化了，可能再不过多久要戴助听器了。”

“我都说了电视别开得太大声，会影响听觉。”鹤女士捧了些甜点过来，“少爷要尝尝么？”

“不是才吃了晚饭？”

“多吃点才能长高。”鹤女士笑着说。

“鹤姨你这句话都说了快二十几年，我现在怎么可能还会再长高？”

爷爷看了仙道几眼：“你在开心什么？”

“嗯？”仙道难掩笑意，“如果下周顺利的话，我很快就会带人回家吃饭，不过你们要做好心理准备，可能惊大于喜。”

“你朋友喜欢什么，我要开始准备礼物。”爷爷眉开眼笑。

“爱吃什么也列张详细的清单给我，我趁着有时间多琢磨琢磨，第一次来吃饭菜式很重要。”

管家先生过来凑了个热闹：“我会挑剪出新鲜的花束，等她到来。”

仙道总觉得眼前三人比自己更激动，匆匆应付了几句跑上楼梯，走廊墙壁上挂着父母年轻时的油画，他们眉目温柔，被有限的生命永远定格在了岁月的长河之中。

在爷爷家度过了一个散漫周末，仙道面对车水马龙的繁城恍如隔世。

夕夏端着咖啡走进办公室，仙道正看着窗外的浮云发愣，黑金签字笔在他长指间转动，她敲了敲门，轻轻咳了一声。

仙道回神继续处理需要他签字的工作文件。

“少爷，下午三点的会议你不要迟到。”夕夏着重强调了后四个字。

“我已经很久没迟到了。”仙道笑着说。

“想当初你刚来公司，总是睡过头不准点上班，老爷子吹胡子瞪眼，一晃四年了。”夕夏站在旁边点香薰。

“怎么突然感慨起来了。心情不好？”

夕夏摇头：“相反，心情很好。医院检查报告出来了，我家明年要添一位小成员，觉得像做梦一样。”

仙道直起身，看起来也很高兴：“能先预定一个干爹的位置么？”

“那赚翻了，攀上豪门亲戚。”

“一会我让人事部给你安排个助理过来，想请假随时告诉我。”仙道转了下笔，“你今天点了什么香薰？”

“一升露水一叶枫，你不是说之前的味道太重，闻多了头疼。”

“枫叶的枫？”

“是啊，怎么，不喜欢？”

“喜欢，以后都用这种，别换其他的了。”仙道莫名愉悦。

“对了，刚才原田家的千金来过，想跟你约个时间吃饭。”

“原田……”仙道想了一下，“三月份爷爷安排的相亲对象？”

“老爷子很喜欢她，认为原田小姐确实各方面都不错，与你很相配。”

“感情不是为了相配而产生，否则条件好的人那么多，选谁都可以。”仙道说，“之前我已经和原田小姐说得很清楚了，现在我也不可能再跟其他人约会。”

“我会把你的意思再传达给她。”夕夏看着仙道，“真打算收心了？”

仙道揉揉脖子：“是准备交出去，看对方肯不肯收。”

“陷入爱情的人越看越盲目。”夕夏啧了一声，“我出去整理文件了。”

流川在游戏里的运气异于常人，上号才五分钟就把那条十二斤的青鱼钓了上来。

仙道在语音频道里连声叹气：“这游戏对我充满了敌意。”

“我去打英雄擂。”流川换了长枪客，“赚点银两。”

“赢一场给多少？”仙道问了一句。

“五十两。”

仙道把青鱼交给天璇师叔，心想这跟人打得要死还不够买捆马草的。

每周一主城风烟的英雄擂都聚集各路满级人马，十分钟一场，持续时间两小时，赢一场进一场，输了立即淘汰，胜者银两奖励由官方提供，比武对手随机匹配，强弱不论。

流川第二场碰到了佛印。

“逐风，我们相识这么久，别断我财路。”佛印发出私聊，并附带一个流泪的表情。

“了解。”流川无奈地叹了口气，把长枪收进了包裹，赤手空拳对战少林达摩棍，提前结束。

“好兄弟，一会请你喝酒……算了，还是饮茶，我他妈在戒律院跪怕了。“

“走了。”流川不喜欢观战，跳下擂台邀请仙道进组，策马赶往隐侠岛。

仙道正在岛上葱茏茶山完成采茶任务：“这么快就打完了？”

“嗯，输了。”流川在渡口搭船，老船夫一撑竹篙，迎风破浪。

“七区你还有打不过的人？”

“佛印，他想赚银两，输了会哭，很烦。”

“等我学完三路剑法，琢磨琢磨陪你玩。”

流川跳下船，点开地图看了眼仙道的位置，轻功掠起，扬起满地尘沙，直奔而去。

“这么好，陪我做任务？”

“反正无聊。”流川去冰箱拿了罐饮料，回来戴好耳机靠坐在椅子上，“喂，你有没有什么想要的东西。”

“啊？”仙道愣了下，“为什么突然这么问。”

“见面礼。”

“我好像不缺什么，让我想想……送条领带怎么样？”

“可以，什么颜色。”

“你认为好看的，我都会喜欢。”仙道笑着说，“那你呢，想要什么。”

“跑车。”

“具体看中哪一辆了？车型款式告诉我。”

“白痴，听不出是玩笑？”

“男人喜欢车很正常，我说过，你要什么都给你。”

领带换一部跑车？阶级敌人的价值观真是……难以置信，这白痴不怕碰上网络诈骗犯么，到时劫财劫色……哦，色就算了，流川默默地喝了口饮料：“领带的等价物，你看着买，其他不要。”

仙道放下手机，他刚想打电话给车行的朋友：“能给我一个大方向么。”

流川想了想：“我厨房的刀被我妈弄坏了。”

“流川枫，你的意思是，我们初次见面，我……买把刀送给你？不合适吧。”

“礼物的实用性比较重要。”

“……”仙道重重地唉了一声，“这个话题我们暂时跳过，跟我说说你喜欢吃什么。”

“饭。”流川很干脆地答了一个字。

“我说你存心找茬？”仙道挑了下眉梢。

“你自己问我喜欢吃什么。”

“好，那我换个问法，你特别讨厌的食物是哪些？”

“没熟的肉，甜食，其他无所谓。”

“很好，差不多就等同于不挑食，鹤女士肯定喜欢你。”

“鹤女士？”

“爷爷的御用厨师，有机会带你去尝尝她的手艺。”

聪明不绝顶至今没找到任务对象，在帮派频道里哀嚎，吵着明天要在游戏里报复社会，截杀秀恩爱的侠侣。

“就你这操作水平，被人秀着恩爱反截杀，到时候更惨。”越野无情地揭穿了他。

“你叫灭绝还真是贴切！”聪明不绝顶忿忿地说，“诅咒你也找不到任务对象！”

“现实里有约，干嘛在游戏浪费时间？”越野会心一击。

“贫僧与你这恶毒的峨眉男师太不共戴天！”聪明不绝顶怒喝一声，跑回少林练铁头功去了。

越野给仙道发了条私聊： “大少爷，你准备把副本团丢给我了？天天跟逐风躲在小房间。”

“我已经请了几位知名团长来我们帮，等他们处理完手上的事就到位。”

“幸好帮里大半都站了什么什么追逐党，不然全跑了。”

“流川不跑就行了。”

“其实我想跟你商量个事，明天下午给我批半天假行么？约会。”

“你又交了新的女朋友？”

“什么叫又！”

“请假可以，早上你处理好手头上的事，交给夕夏姐，她觉得没问题了你才能走。”

“……这么说我需要讨好夕夏姐？”

“买个奶嘴什么的送给她，就能收买。”

“奶嘴？夕夏姐要奶嘴干嘛……啊，她当妈妈了？”

“嗯，我是未来干爹。”

“哇靠，你这预定速度也太快了吧，喜欢小孩赶紧结婚生一个呗。”

“你认为我和流川将来能生出小孩？”

“毛病啊！你还打算跟他现实？”越野瞪大了眼睛。

“越野老弟，明天你大概不想放假了。”

“你以为我次次都会屈服吗！是的，我会！祝你们白头偕老，情比金坚。”

转眼七月初七，分离的两颗星辰越过浩瀚银河在鹊桥上团聚的夜晚。

仙道提前下班开车回家，街上人潮熙攘，四处都是打折促销的活动。

面对斑马线上欢笑路过的爱侣，原来有了喜欢的人才会在热闹中觉得寂寞。

仙道推了下墨镜，跟着车流缓慢前进，天边一角迅速燃起了浓烈的火烧云。

七夕的侠侣任务晚上七点可接，从月老祠前一位叫鹊仙的NPC开始，流程漫长，游戏中每张地图几乎都要踏足。

各大区在线率都比平时高，天南地北的玩家们聚集在这同一片虚拟江湖。

不是所有人现实里都能求仁得仁，起初的遇见，最后的分别，像是注定要停下来的雨水

太多不可抗拒的外力因素，沉沦于灯红酒绿中躁动不安的心，皆是致命矛盾的导火索。一部分失意者将高枝上无法攀下的感情寄托在网络数据中，抛下纷扰，共饮一盏不存在的茶。

仙道组流川去渭陵城外接任务，前面都很顺利，到青雾峰的时候出问题了。

任务指示二人要在参天木救治受伤的比翼鸟，仙道刚轻功窜上树，一扭头流川不见了，打开地图发现他身处青雾峡。

仙道追过去一看，只见流川背负长枪正蹲在地上埋头挖马草，奔虹赤一旁又蹦又跳，像是匹疯马。

“流川，我们得先把任务完成了。”

“你自己救不了？”流川的铲子没停。

“今天的所有任务都要两个人一起完成，你不在，比翼鸟少一只。”

“哦，真麻烦。”流川不情不愿地收起了小铲子。

青雾峡间多猛兽出没，忽听一声响彻山林的咆哮，从远处奔来只体型硕大的吊睛白额虎。

“青雾峰游走boss，流川我们先撤，打它浪费时间……”仙道话还没说完，流川已经策马突上，与虎王缠斗起来。

仙道无奈地抽出断天长剑，加入战局。

打了二十几分钟，虎王长啸倒地，爆了两件……虎皮裙。

流川捡起来嫌弃地看了一眼，果断扔进了仙道的包裹里。

仙道摇摇头召出小毛驴，把流川拉了上来，搂着他下山。

哪知青雾峡地势陡峻，小毛驴不堪重负，往前扑通栽倒一路滚到地势平缓处才停下来。

两个号摔得装备破损，狼狈地坐在地上眨眼睛。

仙道气得都笑出声来了：“这下修装备的银两能买十捆马草了。”他说完私聊了之前雇佣的神工坊玩家。

神工坊玩家也正在做七夕任务，向师门NPC求助，老工匠乘着木头做的雄鹰御风飞来。

“哈哈，我和我侠侣在青雾峰围观装备全碎的帮主和战神。”楚客在帮派频道发了条信息。

“他们是从参天木上摔下来了？”

“不是，抱着毛驴从青雾峡一起滚到底，我都快笑死了，毛驴痛得嗷嗷叫。”

“那画面太美我不敢想。”

“喂，你们别当面幸灾乐祸。”仙道看了眼躺在旁边一动不动的小毛驴。

“……”流川在语音频道叹了口气，损失惨重。

“还叹气？”仙道又是一阵笑，声音低沉宠溺，“我真的不知道该说你什么好。”

“你的毛驴死了。”流川转移话题，抡起枪杆轻轻戳了它一下。

“装的，把我们摔成这样怕挨揍，老套路了。”仙道说着从包裹里摸出个胡萝卜，放在地上。

小毛驴原地满血复活，吃完后又软绵绵地倒了下去。

“待会坐我的奔虹赤。”流川付了银两给老工匠，算算刚好十捆马草的价钱。

“我们能好好把任务完成然后聊天睡觉么？”仙道还剑入鞘，拉着流川往参天木走。

“知道了。”流川的门派轻功不擅长爬树，好半天才攀上去，晃晃悠悠还没站定往后一仰，手忙脚乱地拽着树枝才没掉下去。

这一幕又落入了楚客的眼中，在帮派频道连连叹息：“逐风，你冷酷英武的高大形象在我心目中已经彻底崩塌了。”

“楚客，你今天想挑衅逐风？”蜀山剑仙冒出来一句。

“不敢不敢。”楚客连连否认，“突然有点失忆，不记得刚才看见过什么了。”

流川尴尬地咳了声，对仙道说：“听好，这是门派弱点。”

“我又没说什么。”仙道忍着笑，伸手把流川的号半扶半抱地拖到身边。

一青一赤两只比翼鸟在二人的救治下渐渐复原，相合而飞，情深意重，没过多久消失在云海茫茫的青雾峰。

任务的最后一步是在千荷岭栽种情花，盛开后采摘下来回到任务起始点的鹊仙处换取奖励玉佩。

千荷岭与丹枫古径等地并称为游戏中十大胜景之一。

清泽水池旁，荷叶花影下，随处可见耐心等待情花绽放的江湖侠侣。

每一对在上一个任务环节拿到的一包种子都没有名字，埋入泥土后，隔五分钟轮流浇水一次，静待一个小时，期间照顾不周说枯萎就枯萎，又得重新开始。

仙道怎么都没料想这闭着眼睛浇浇花的任务都会出现闪失——

从毗邻千荷岭的洞庭湖君山上来了个叫「解千愁」的丐帮弟子，手里提着翠玉打狗棒，大抵受了什么刺激，见人就是一顿棒打狗头。

流川不爱管闲事，乱跑仙道又要说，一直老老实实蹲在地上等着浇花。

解千愁路过时一记犬牙交错打在了仙道的游戏角色上。

流川瞬间反应过来，一吹口哨召出了奔虹赤，长枪挑开解千愁随即连上的棒迥掠地。

“这不是七区第一长枪客，你怎么也做侠侣任务？”解千愁似笑非笑地说。

“别惹我们。”流川坐在马上，枪指丐帮。

解千愁收起打狗棒，化拳为掌，潜龙勿用，直把奔虹赤打得扬蹄痛嘶，溅起一地的水花。

流川眉一皱，进入战斗状态，起势一挑，惊鸿游龙。

两人越打越远，没入荷花丛上，枪风掌啸，铿锵作响。

“真是烦。”流川一套枪法连上，把解千愁打回了复活点，纵马归来，跃下奔虹赤。

仙道抿了下嘴：“要不我们找个偏僻点的角落先把任务完成了？”

“好。”流川看了眼枯萎的花芽，有点不爽。

解千愁本就闲着无聊没事找事，被流川斩杀了一次满地图找，千荷岭不大，情花种植又限定了区域。他的操作技术中上，三十六路打狗棒和降龙掌切换自如，流川在五分钟内没法将他斩杀，情花芽再度枯萎。

七夕佳节，江湖追杀令不能发布，仙道很是不悦，他刚习得隐侠岛三套比武技，剑招连得不够熟练，勉强一战。

流川枪法迅猛，仙道剑法飘忽，一攻一守，解千愁被打得节节败退，一招拨狗朝天绊倒奔虹赤，趁机潜入了荷花塘中。

“我们继续做任务。”仙道收起长剑，拍拍流川的肩膀。

“嗯。”流川对洞庭湖一带的玩家不太了解，平时也没往来，不知道这解千愁是出了名的泼皮玩家，打狗棒法中的“缠字诀”用得最好。解千愁蛰伏在花叶中，等到看见仙道和流川新种的情花又冒出绿芽时，急突冲上，一记天下无狗，四面八方皆是翠玉打狗棒的重重绿影。

仙道还没来得及获取比武装备，角色防御力很低，瞬间少了三分之二的血。

流川眯了下眼睛，回马一枪，把解千愁扫翻在地：“我来，你先打坐。”说完趁势连出一套梅花枪法。

解千愁摆明了不让二人完成任务，用的全是防御招，等到情花一枯，立马撤棒受死，回到千荷岭复活点。

流川给佛印发了条私聊：“千荷岭打架，来。”

佛印此时正在迎客松下与无常比试，长棍一撤，打字回复：“难得你逐风也会喊帮手，碰到狠角色打不过了？”

“怎么不动了？”无常收起匕首，问了一句。

佛印看完流川简短的回复，笑着说道：“追风和逐风在千荷岭种情花，被解千愁那个无赖缠上了，任务失败好几次，恼了，一起去帮忙？”

无常搓搓手：“无本生意我不做，拿人钱财替人消灾，你问问逐风出多少银两。”

“银两的事问追风。”佛印说完私聊仙道，过了一会瞠目结舌，“无常，追风那个神经病，他妈出一万两……”

“靠，大买卖，一人一半？”

“我还没说完，是一万两黄金！”佛印扛起长棍，发足狂奔。

“你别想独吞！”雾竹林轻功比少林快，无常很快赶在佛印前面到了千荷岭。

解千愁没想到少林第一武僧与雾竹林第一杀手会同时出现，被他们按在复活点起都起不来。

几经波折，仙道流川的情花终于……开出了一朵小小的狗尾草。

流川愣了三秒，提枪就要戳，仙道眼明手快起剑挑开：“去交任务吧，半小时后截止，我们来不及再种一次。”

“逐风，你们好没好？我他妈打他都打腻了。”佛印发来私聊。

“完成了。”

“明天喊上云曦和，我们去把洞庭湖掀了，怎么样？”

“好。”流川跨上奔虹赤，邀请仙道上马，带着他们……朴实健康的小情花回到月老祠前，幸好鹊仙大人没嫌弃，把玉佩给了他们。

仙道在上边刻了个枫字，挂在了腰间。再一看流川也挂上了，原本以为的白痴被彰字替代，高兴地抱了他一下：“怎么改变主意了？”

“突然想到刻你名字的那块是我的。”流川拍了拍仙道的头，“已经找了个白痴，不想再挂个白痴。”

当夜论坛八卦区一篇名为“追逐党进，两人情花的未解之谜”的帖子备受关注。

不知是谁截了仙道流川交任务的图，逐风可怜无辜地捧着朵狗尾草，追风身负长枪黑着脸站在旁边。

鹊仙的脑门上一串字：“二位侠士的情花……嗯，很别致。”

有江湖过客在帖子下面回复了狗尾草的花语：坚忍、不被人了解的爱。艰难的爱。

以及，同心。


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章**

生命中很长一段光阴都是在无声无息中流逝的，昼夜阒静更替，时光随之潺潺淌远，甚至还来不及反应，白驹就飞驰过韶华的罅隙。

又是与往常枯燥相似的一天。流川下班回家，打开门看见母亲坐在沙发上。

“别换鞋了，请我出去吃饭。”流川母亲站了起来，窗外涌入的夕阳覆拥着她。

“嗯。”流川往后退了一步，“心情差？”

“接了个幼童虐待致死案，心里不舒服。”流川母亲拎起公文包走出家门，“人类文明发展至今，很多人却还活在野蛮社会。”

傍晚下班高峰期，人来车往导致交通瘫痪了一阵子，他们被堵在了半路。

流川母亲跟同事讲完电话，看了眼窗玻璃外拥挤的大街，汽车焦躁的鸣笛声此起彼伏。

“爸今天很忙？”流川敲着方向盘，调到电台听歌。

“有场手术。”流川母亲回答，“所以才来找你。”

“想好去哪吃饭没。”

“临海餐厅，有点远，但是环境不错，一会我给你指路，有异议么？”

“听你的。”流川拿过手机，给仙道发了条信息。

“你跟网络上认识的那个人是不是还没断？”

“为什么要断？”流川看了母亲一眼。

“性取向的成因很复杂，从专业角度理解，不可能轻易改变。这方面我看得很开，能好好生活就行。”流川母亲看向儿子，“然而虚拟和现实，作为成年人应当理智区分。水中的月亮固然明晃好看，但始终一击即碎。”

“我看见的不是倒影。”流川回答，“击不碎。”

“网络背后确有其人，不过你是否真正了解他？甚至有可能姓名都是假的。”

“仙道不会欺骗我。”

流川母亲叹了口气，沉默片刻，语速依旧平缓：“但愿如此。”

仙道开完会才看见流川发来的信息：“陪我妈吃饭，迟点回。”他扫了眼时间，打算去鱼住店里解决晚饭，走进办公室内侧的个人休息室，换了件灰蓝色的衬衫，卷好袖子，衣领解开两粒扣子，看起来落拓且潇洒。

夕夏的先生过来接她下班，跟仙道打了个招呼拉着妻子低声笑语走进电梯。

仙道忽然觉得身边能有个说得上话的人一起生活是件很幸福的事。

鱼住餐厅晚上招待的大多是情侣，灯光昏暖，音乐低沉，外面是此起彼伏的海潮声。

仙道好不容易才找了个停车位，推门径直走向吧台。

“抱歉，今日客满，暂无空座。”鱼住推来一杯冰镇的柠檬汁，“确定不要蜂蜜？”

“酸才好喝。”仙道端起杯子。

鱼住看着都觉得牙舌生津，随口说了句：“那边有位女士和你一样，喜欢生柠檬汁。”

仙道下意识顺着鱼住的视线扫了一眼，当场怔住，一口酸汁呛进喉咙，猛烈地咳嗽起来。

鱼住伸手拍他的背：“你搞什么，看见鬼了？”

仙道缓了口气：“……那位女士对面的年轻人是流川。”

“啊？”鱼住闻言眺望，一想又不知道逐风长什么样，回过头低声问，“有这么巧的事？你不是思人心切，见谁都像流川吧。”

“我每天看着他入睡，怎么可能认错？”仙道直起身，整了下衣领。

“别慌！额头上都冒汗了。”鱼住扯了张纸巾过来。

仙道长出一口气平复情绪，拿出手机，拨了流川的号码。

鱼住看见对方果然放下叉子接电话了，悄悄给越野发了个短讯通知此事。

“怎么了？”流川喝了口冰水。

“往吧台这边看。”

流川满脸疑惑地抬起头，瞥见仙道的时候心咚地一跳，愣住了。

仙道嘴角噙笑，灯下的流川好似在发光：“意外么？”

流川回过神：“稍等。”说完挂了电话，低声对母亲说，“看见个朋友，我过去打声招呼。”

流川母亲轻啧一声：“这么紧张，不是普通朋友？”

“我没紧张。”流川镇定地说。

“你捏着拳头揉搓手心难道不是因为出汗。”流川母亲说，“是叫仙道的那个人？”

流川没否认，站了起来：“马上回来。”

仙道看着流川一步步地朝自己走来，心如鹿撞。

鱼住压低嗓子提醒：“控制表情，笑容太僵硬了。”

流川已经到了吧台旁，坐了下来，看着仙道，一时不知该说什么。

“这家餐厅是鱼住开的。”仙道说，“就是游戏里不绝顶的女神纤歌。”

流川看了看鱼住，实在无法想象那个绿衣蹁跹的少女是眼前体格硕大的男人，点头打了个招呼：“你好。”

“喝什么，请你。”鱼住打量了流川一番。

“不用。”

“你们聊，我去忙点事。”这小子居然跟游戏里一样冷冰冰的，鱼住找了个借口就走。

仙道忍不住伸手捏了捏流川的脸颊：“我不是在做梦？”

“干嘛。”流川拍开他的手。

“怎么没提过跟我在同一个城市？”

“你问过？”流川撇了下嘴反诘。

“本打算确定见面时间后，再跟你讨论地点问题。”仙道凑过去往他肩膀上一靠，“我很高兴，有点词穷。”

“仙道，我妈脸色不太好看。”流川在他耳边说。

仙道这才想起流川母亲还在不远处，急忙坐端正：“你从前是不是没来过这里？”

“太远，今天我妈要来。”流川拿过仙道的杯子，喝了一口，眉头直皱。

“感谢伯母。”仙道往柠檬汁里舀了两勺蜂蜜，晃匀了推到流川面前，“开车了么？”

“嗯。”流川点头。

“一会能不能载我回家，我今天没开车。”

流川看了眼他手边的车钥匙没接话。

“这是鱼住的。”仙道反应过来，一脸淡定地把车钥匙推远撇清关系。

流川母亲结完账走到吧台，沉声说：“我要回家了。”

“伯母你好。”仙道行礼打招呼。

流川母亲点了下头，目光移向流川：“要是没聊完我可以等你们。”

“他跟我们一起走，我先送你回家。”流川接过母亲的公文包。

流川母亲在车后座管自己看文件，有一搭没一搭地向仙道提出些零零碎碎的问题。

仙道在副驾驶室保持高度紧张状态，就怕不留神说错了什么。

“要送你上去么？”流川在小区楼下停车挂挡。

“不用。”流川母亲利索地收拾好个人物品。

仙道已经下了车，帮她开门：“伯母，今天实在太仓促，下次有机会再来登门拜访。”

流川母亲嗯了一声：“流川这个点会犯困，他开车麻烦看着点。”

仙道目送她上楼后，绕到另一边，打开驾驶室的门：“我来开。”

“好。”流川揉了下干涩的眼睛，解开安全带，长腿一跨直接翻坐到了副驾驶。

“伯母刚才那些问题，我怎么不知用意何在？”仙道入座系好安全带，调整了一下位置。

“心理调查问卷。”流川靠在椅背上，看了眼仙道。

“这么说来我应该答得还不错，至少伯母放心让我们独处。”

流川睡意袭来，眨了下眼睛：“我睡会，小心开车。”说完就没动静了。

仙道笑着伸手摸了摸他的头发，调转方向，驶离小区。

流川母亲站在楼梯口，看着车尾灯消失在夜色中，从包里拿出手机给丈夫打了个电话。

“喂。”流川父亲刚做完手术没多久，声音听起来沙哑疲惫。

“顺利么？”

“很成功，放心。”

“好，你什么时候回家？”

“徒弟今天送我。”流川父亲看了眼挂钟，“大概十一点半能到，要带宵夜？”

“也行。”流川母亲拾级而上，站在电梯前，“一会我们得聊聊小枫的问题。”

“他闯祸了？”

“不是，感情方面。”

“怎么，对象你不满意？”流川父亲说，“感情不能勉强，让他自己决定。”

“也不是这个原因……”

“经济条件不好？小枫有能力养家，实在不行我俩贴点又有什么关系。”

“这么和你说吧，人我今天见了，基本还算满意，就怕你接受不了。”

“我还能有什么接受不了的事？”

“他是男的。”流川母亲紧跟着回答。

“……”流川父亲愣了愣，“流川枫找了个男朋友？”

“所以我俩有必要开一次家庭会议，对吗？”

“我胸闷。”流川父亲大喘了口气，“……徒弟来了，回见。”

“师父，您还好吧，怎么脸色发白？”年轻徒弟眼神关切。

流川父亲摆了摆手：“手术完有点累，麻烦你这么晚还要送我回家。”

年轻徒弟笑：“师父您这说的哪里话，我还有很多东西要向您学习。”

流川父亲心不在焉地点了点头，摘下眼镜，愁云满面地盯着附院外漆黑的天空。

仙道车速开得不快，瞥了眼熟睡的流川，街上的灯火亮光在他脸上一霎霎倏忽晃过，很安静。

穿过熟悉的林荫街回到住宅区楼下，仙道停好车发现流川还没醒，呼吸平稳，看样子一时半会儿的起不来了。

仙道靠在椅背上等他，在车座中间的水杯架里看见颗柠檬，闲着无聊剥开吃。

一滴雨啪地砸在玻璃上，夏天的雨总是来得突然，车窗外的街景瞬间一片水流模糊。

流川被云中翻滚着的雷声惊醒，揉了下眼看不清周围环境，哑着嗓子问：“这是什么地方？”

“我家楼下。”仙道送了一瓣柠檬到流川嘴边。

流川还没完全醒透，酸得打了个激灵坐了起来，又不能不顾形象地吐出来，只能囫囵咽下。

“抱歉，刚在店你喝我的柠檬汁以为你喜欢。”仙道不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。

流川皱眉抿嘴瞪着仙道，像是一个……邀请。

至少仙道这么认为了，当即倾身吻住流川，温柔地咬啄着他的嘴唇。

流川又尝到了柠檬酸涩的味道，夹杂着仙道的气息，在口腔中蔓延。

苦到了尽头，后味逐渐泛甜。

仙道松开流川，懒懒散散地笑，口气很认真：“要继续走下去么？”

“没意见。”流川耳朵隐约发红，别开仙道的目光，低咳几声，“你下车，我回家了。”

仙道拿过钥匙攥在手中：“雨这么大，你又刚睡醒，开车我不放心。”

流川看着他：“难道要等雨停？”

“坐好。”仙道说完把车倒进了车库中，“明天周六不用上班，今晚就住在我这里。”

流川看了眼手表，将近零点，他打开车门走了下去。

仙道家在顶楼，俯瞰着笼罩在大雨中的城市，忽明忽暗的灯光迷迷醉醉地一片片晕染开来。

流川洗完澡擦着头发赤脚走进客厅，睡衣拿在手里，只穿了件睡裤。

仙道斜靠在沙发上正在看午夜城市新闻。

“有喝的么？”

“饮料在冰箱，酒在厨房外的吧台。”仙道看了眼流川，又看了眼，“你上衣呢？”

流川扬了下睡衣：“一会穿。”说着从仙道眼前大步掠过，打开冰箱，可选种类不是很多，基本都跟柠檬挂钩，他随手拿了瓶苏打水，走回沙发前坐下来拧开就喝。

仙道莫名也有点口渴，不着痕迹地往旁边挪了挪，总觉得离流川太近想抱他。

客厅里只开了壁灯，柔和的暖光打在流川身上。

仙道把冷气调低了两度，拿过茶几上的烟，扣出一根：“介意我抽烟么？”

“介意。”流川被父亲科普了太多肺癌的相关成因。

仙道愣了下，烟都叼在嘴里了，伸手拿了下来，连烟盒一起丢进了垃圾桶。

电视里正在播放那宗幼童虐待致死案，施暴者是他后母，哭天抢地控诉孩子如何调皮捣蛋生活压力多么沉重妄图博取看客们的同情和原谅。流川在母亲那看了些可对外公布的资料，文件里有几张受害者生前照片，眼睛乌溜溜的像只羞涩小鹿，却被关在暗无天日的房间里，逃不出去，也没人救他。

“你认识？”仙道发现流川神情有点异样。

“我妈是案子的验尸官。”流川放下苏打水，拿过遥控器，换了个频道。

“原来伯母是法医。”仙道回想流川母亲冷峻的神态举止，心中肃然。

“你不跟父母住一起？”

仙道默然片刻：“他们已经去世了。”

流川一怔：“……抱歉。”忽然想起母亲生日那天还问他送礼物的事，“上次的事也很抱歉。”

仙道伸手揉了下流川的头发：“别在意，你又不知道。”顿了半秒继续说，“其实当年我还小，不理解什么叫死别，以为他们还会回来，就坐在家门口一天天地等。”他的笑容隐约有几分失落，“现在我只剩爷爷一个亲人……”

流川不等仙道说完，伸手搂住他，把所见的孤独强势纳入怀中。

仙道忍不住笑了起来：“你安慰我的方式有点直接，不过很有用。”

“介不介意多一个亲人？”流川问。

“你是在说情话？”仙道下巴搁在流川肩上，“要是求婚的意思会不会快了点。”

“随你这么理解。”流川说，“感情不用太复杂。”

“不瞒你说，晚上在餐厅灯光里看见你的那一刻，我有种说不出来的熟悉感。”仙道抬起头，吻了吻流川，“奇怪吗，明明初次见面，却好像已经相识多年。”

“嗯。”流川确实疑惑，最近两个多月发生的大部分事情都超出了他的掌控，刚才甚至还在车里跟仙道接了吻……幸好滂沱的雨水恰如其分地掩盖住当时剧烈的心跳声。

仙道目光落在流川的锁骨上，抿了下嘴，忽然有点热：“你……这样在我面前很危险。”

流川当即明白了他的意思，低声说了句白痴，摸摸头发干得差不多了，拿过衣服穿上：“我睡哪？”

“想跟我睡么？”

“不想。”

仙道站起身，笑了笑：“那行，主卧给你，我睡客房。”

流川把擦完头发的潮湿浴巾抛给他，打了个哈欠走进卧室，脚一勾带上房门。

床……很大，能睡个好觉，流川满意地拉开被子，正昏昏欲睡手机骤然响起，眯眼一看是父亲，心想他凌晨打电话过来难道有急事？

“流川枫，你在什么地方？”流川父亲的声音传了出来。

“家里睡觉。”流川翻身在枕头上蹭了蹭。

“是么？我刚从你家回来，连个鬼都没有。”

“又没说在自己家。”

“你……你还多了个窝？”

“困死了，明天聊。”流川挠了挠头发。

“不打算跟我说说你的感情问题？我本想跟你当面谈谈，你倒好，夜不归宿。”

“没出问题。”

“这么大的问题还叫没出问题？”

流川觉得眼皮越来越沉重，含糊不清地应付几句就再听不到外界声音了。

流川母亲捧茶看丈夫对着手机喂了好几句，猜到流川肯定睡过去了：“大半夜找儿子谈话，你是给自己添堵。”

“你能不能别这么事不关己。”流川父亲叹口气，挂了电话。

“我劝过几次了，不听。”流川母亲低头喝了口热茶，“固执的人除非自己想放弃。”

“……只怪我们太忙，忽略了孩子和家庭。”

“不管如何假设，该发生的总会发生，无非结局好坏。”

“这明显不是一件什么好事。”流川父亲揉着太阳穴瘫进沙发里。

“总比互相伤害好。强制性干涉、专业心理诱导，也许可能改变些什么，但那样对儿子不公平。迫使他走一条不是自愿想走的路，等同于提前结束了他的人生。”流川母亲望着窗外夜雨中的景色，朦朦胧胧看起来像是不真切的梦——

但倘若至死都能活在同样的梦中，又何以得知仅仅只是一场梦？

仙道早上出去晨跑前打开主卧房门看了眼，流川裹在被子里还没醒。

夜雨后的城市，沉浮着泥土和草木生鲜的气息。

仙道沿着绵长的海岸线，一路到了鱼住家的餐厅前，他擦去鬓角的热汗，推门而入。

“我还以为你刚买的新车又不要了，钥匙就这么随手丢在吧台上。”鱼住看着他。

仙道接过车钥匙，坐上高脚凳：“在你店里还能丢么？”

“少来，万一被人开走，我赔不起。”鱼住推过来一杯水，“今天吃什么，我让厨房准备。”

“你看着打包几样，我带回家。”仙道喝了口水补充一句，“肉要煎熟。”

“早餐带走不是你的习惯，逐风……流川是不是在你家过夜了？”鱼住挑了下眉。

“昨晚先送伯母到家，离这好远，流川困得不行，后来车都是我开的，又下了大雨。”

“你也够能折腾的，搭个顺风车兜这么大一圈。”鱼住摇摇头，去后厨交代了一声。

没过多久，越野走进餐厅，一脸颓废地坐在仙道旁边，叹了口气。

鱼住过来给了他一下：“昨晚发你信息怎么不回？”

“不就是仙道跟逐风在你店里偶遇见面了，关我什么事。”越野趴在吧台上，横了眼仙道，“看你春风得意，我就更不舒服了。”

“好好说话，仙道惹你了？”鱼住给了他一杯冰水。

“我快失恋了，见不得别人高兴。”越野把脸埋进臂弯里，“吵了一晚上，心累。”

“你们这都吵第几回了？”鱼住皱了下眉，“有话不能好好说么？”

越野抬头灌了口冰水，啧了一声：“她总是曲解我的意思，我也不知道她想要什么，刚开始还好，七夕过后愈演愈烈，几乎每晚莫名其妙闹到半夜，你们说我该怎么办？”

“感情的事外人不参与，免得当罪人。”鱼住站定立场。

“我跟流川没吵过，缺乏应对经验，抱歉，帮不了你。”仙道拍了拍越野的肩膀。

“哇靠，少爷您这是补刀啊。”越野给了他一拳，“你们是怎么做到的？”

“发生争执需要矛盾点，我们之间暂时还没有出现。”

“确定不是因为流川不爱讲话？”

“也有可能……稍等，我接个电话。”仙道摸出手机，“夕夏姐，这么早什么事？”

“正田先生想约你吃个午饭，顺便谈谈合作计划，你今天有其他安排么？”

“你看看能不能往后推？”仙道晃着水杯，“我走不开。”

“比工作还重要的事？”

“确切地说，是重要的人，我的周末已经被他预定了。”

“明白。”夕夏恍然会意，“延期到下周一可以么？”

“工作日行程你安排，时间充裕的话我这边没问题。”

“好，周末愉快。”夕夏拉长了尾音，带着笑意。

仙道回家后冲了个澡，走进卧室，看了眼纹丝不动的流川，径直走向窗台边，伸手拉开厚重的窗帘。

突如其来的亮光扑面而来，流川不悦地皱了皱眉，翻了个身躲避。

“你打算什么时候起床？”仙道揉了下他睡乱的头发。

“妈，你别吵我。”流川哑着嗓子不耐烦地拉高被子。

“说什么胡话，谁是你妈。”仙道站在床边哭笑不得。

流川静默半天从被子里探出头，睡眼惺忪地看着仙道：“今天不用上班。”

“我知道，但是大周末你准备就在被窝里度过？”

“好主意。”流川眨了几下眼睛，把脸埋进了枕头里，闷声闷气地说，“帮我拉上窗帘。”

仙道叹了口气，只能由他去了，到外面煮了壶咖啡，坐在餐桌前边喝边看这几天的报纸。

一直等到十点多，流川总算是起来了，翘着根头发半梦不醒地晃进盥洗间。

“早。”收拾完的流川看起来仍然没什么精神，拉开椅子坐下，蹭了口仙道的咖啡。

“早。”仙道放下报纸，眼中带笑，“我还以为你晚上才起得来。”

流川搓了下眼睛：“上班睡不够。”

仙道捞过从鱼住家带回来的食盒，打开推到流川跟前：“先垫垫肚子，一会我们出去吃午饭。”

“嗯。”流川是有点饿了，拿起三明治咬了一大口。

“下午要不要去看场电影？”

“无聊，不如在家睡觉。”

“别告诉我你还打算午睡？”仙道挑了下眉。

“习惯改不了。”流川喝完咖啡又倒了杯。

仙道无语地拿起报纸，抖了抖继续看财经新闻。

两人换好衣服正商量去哪吃饭，天气说变就变，乌云飞速涌聚，狂风四起，转眼倾盆雨下。

“在家吃算了。”

“……流川，我对厨房的事一窍不通。”仙道挠挠脸，“冰箱里的食材是鹤女士前两天过来煮汤时留下的。”

流川没说话，卷好袖子，走进厨房。

仙道看着餐桌上的午饭，虾仁意大利面、蘑菇浓汤和蔬菜沙拉，卖相很好：“你还有这一手？”

“只学了这些。”流川坐了下来，“作为搬出去住的交换条件。”

“你爸妈担心你独居吃不好？”仙道舀了勺汤送进嘴里，咸甜适中，合他口味。

“嗯，敷衍交差。”

“不喜欢跟父母一起生活？”

“也不是。”流川低头吃面，“以后你会知道原因的。”

“我发现你跟伯母的性格其实很像，一板一眼，不苟言笑。”

“亲生的。”

仙道一阵笑：“意面淡了点，下次可以稍许再加点盐。”

“爱吃不吃。”流川迅速解决完食物，“你洗碗。”

“我在家从来都不用洗……”仙道对上流川凌冽的眼神，话语戛然而止，“……知道了，以后我会负责。”

流川从小嗜睡，工作之后没办法，只能周末补回来，漱完口立刻钻进了被窝，下雨天最适合躺在床上。

仙道被厨房的场景吓了一跳，好像刚打完仗似的，锅碗瓢盆乱七八糟，半天才勉强收拾干净，走进卧室。

流川正在跟父亲发短信，神情看起来严肃。

“介意我跟你一起睡午觉么？”仙道站在床边。

“随便。”

“怎么一副有烦心事的样子。”

“我爸在做思想教育。”流川抿了下嘴。

“是因为我们的事？”

“放心，我能处理。”流川转过身，盯着仙道。

仙道揽过流川，漫不经心地吻咬着他的脖子：“伯父……很生气？”

“没有，他不会发脾气。”流川被仙道亲得耳朵发烫，扯了他头发一把，“够了没？”

“你觉得呢？”仙道注视着流川，眼神深邃似海，凑近了一些，刚好可以吻住他。

两人正动情，流川的手机却不解风情地狂响。

“别管它。”仙道嗓音低哑，搂紧了流川。

铃声刚停，立马又继续闹腾起来。

仙道懊恼离开，意犹未尽地舔了下嘴唇：“是谁这么会挑时间？”

“我爸。”流川坐起来拿过手机，平复了一下气息，接了起来。

一听这两字，仙道也就没辙了，到底是人家儿子，他老老实实待在旁边，拎过枕头，垫靠在流川的背后。

“现在想跟你谈个话，比登天还难。”流川父亲深深地叹了口气，“我还以为你不肯再接我电话了。”

“我不会跟你翻脸。”

“明天我要出差，为期半个月，到时忙起来肯定耽搁，所以才急着找你。”流川父亲低声解释，“我怕你走错了路。”

“我明白你的意思。”

“但就算明知是错的，也要走下去么？”

“没到最后，怎么定论错对。”

流川父亲沉默了很久，长长地呼出一口气：“道理上我都接受，只是我希望你将来有一个相对社会而言正常的家庭。”

“少数不代表不正常。”

“你反驳我的能力显然已经超过你妈了，说什么都能给我顶回来。”流川父亲语气软了一些，过了半晌，“……等我出差回来，带他到家里吃顿饭。”

流川一愣：“什么意思？”

“昨晚跟你妈聊了一宿，都快谈到物种起源了。”流川父亲笑了笑，“遗传真是奇妙的血脉传承，我们一家三口，脾气太像，我和你妈不撞南墙心不死，生了个儿子固执起来南墙都能撞穿，这能不能称之为青出于蓝？”

“出差回来了告诉我。”

“好，你妈这两天比较清闲，你平时有空多去家里几趟，回见。”

仙道趴在枕头上看流川，伸手拧了他脸颊一把：“通话内容是好是坏？”

“还行。”流川放低枕头，躺了下去，过了一会儿，侧过身揽住仙道的肩膀，“我爸出差回来想约你吃饭。”

“这么说我很快就要准备见家长了？”

“吃饭而已。”

“那……我们继续？”仙道抬手把流川拉进怀里。

星火燎原般的长吻，在喘息中结束，窗外滴滴答答的雨声不绝于耳。

这两天时间过得特别快，一晃就是周日傍晚了。

两人在附近餐厅吃饭，落地窗外暮日西沉，被夕阳染红的云层绵延厚重，铺满整片天空。

“吃完饭我回家了。”

“你可以再住一晚，明早直接去上班，我送你也行。”

流川一口回绝：“你家离我公司远。”

“再远也就早起个把小时而已，我能提前喊你，不会迟到。”

“少睡很吃亏。”

仙道没说话，看着流川笑，又有点无奈，他的睡眠观是无法战胜的最大情敌。

流川到家后给仙道打了个电话，走进小书房里打开电脑。

刚登陆游戏，佛印发来组队邀请，队友是无常以及云曦和，三人都在洞庭湖的君山银茶林。

“你总算上线了，我他妈还以为你不玩了。”佛印发来一个大笑的表情。

“逐风，我们大闹洞庭湖，捅了马蜂窝。”无常回了句。

流川在渭陵城内做日常任务：“怎么了？”

“解千愁带了十几个丐帮打得我们躲进了银茶林。”云曦和幽幽地叹了口气。

“……”流川交完任务，“我来了。”

“帮我买把匕首。刚跑路经过土地庙的时候，被门口的NPC撞了一下，让那小乞丐顺走了。”无常唉声叹气，好在雾竹林的门派轻功了得，不然早被乱棍打死。

“中原武林太可怕。”云曦和召出一堆毒虫，放出银茶林。

“逐风，你到君山后当心点，那十几个丐帮都精修打狗棒法。”佛印提醒了一句。

“哦。”流川去城中兵器铺里买了把雾竹林的匕首，揣进包裹中，直奔洞庭湖跟他们会和。

场景很是凄凉，三位叱咤江湖的高手玩家，伤痕累累躲在茶林深处阳光都照不到的地方。

流川把匕首抛给无常：“渡口有他们的人，我从小路绕过来的。”

“谢了。”无常有了兵器，心里踏实多了，“我们每天来洞庭湖惹事，果然引起公愤了。”

“让他们满君山找，云曦和不是在茶林外布了天蛊毒阵，闯不进来。”佛印嘴里叼了片茶叶。

仙道上线后发现流川有队伍，申请加入：“你们都在洞庭湖干嘛？”

“哈哈，我们被围困君山银茶林了。”佛印笑着说。

“骓浮，好久不见。”云曦和打了串字。

“你怎么知道我十一区的名字？本来这边也打算用的，莫名其妙打成了追风。”

“现在你能改名了。”流川接了一句。

“改什么，逐风家的小跟班？”仙道开了句玩笑。

“……白痴比较适合你。”

“逐风，不得对土豪无礼！”无常正气凛然地喝道。

“人两口子的事，你他妈瞎喊什么。”佛印打了他一棍。

“这个区还是叫你追风吧，十一区的孑云醉，记得么？”

“记得，听雨山城外一战之后，你还真删号了？”

“说过的话得作数。江湖太小，又重逢了。”云曦和笑，“不过现在你恐怕不是我的对手……”

话音未落，流川长枪一扫，把云曦和的青木药鼎打翻在地：“他是我的人，你别想动。”

“逐风我真是怕了你，随口一说，别当真。”云曦和推开他的枪尖，扶好药鼎。

“你俩还没打过，闲着无聊，要不练练？”无常看热闹不怕事大。

“不打不打。”云曦和摆摆手，“到时辛辛苦苦养出来的蛇虫全被他斩死马下。”

流川收起兵器，盘腿坐下：“什么时候出去迎战？”

“等对方有所松懈，再杀他们个措手不及。”佛印说，“我们就盯着解千愁那无赖打，看他死不死……靠，我一看地图，追风怎么直接从大路朝我们这走，大少爷，求求你往旁边的山道偷偷地绕过来！别暴露了我们。”

“没人跟着我。”仙道骑着小毛驴，手里摇着扇子，慢悠悠地进了阴翳的茶林。

“怎么可能！他妈十几号人提着打狗棒漫山遍野在找我们，鬼都知道你跟逐风是一家。”

“我往渡口丢了堆银两，附近的丐帮在抢，哪还有空管我行踪。”

佛印吐掉嘴里的茶叶，咬咬牙：“要不我们先联手把逐风解决了，再合力打倒资本主义？”

银茶林中道路曲折迂回，仙道绕了好一阵，才找到躲在大石后面的四人，看起来有点……可怜，尤其是佛印，大概挨了棒打狗头，脑门上肿了大包：“我发几道江湖追杀令？”

“不行！”四人难得齐心，异口同声否决了仙道的提议。

“我们主动到君山找人麻烦，打不过了花钱请江湖势力来帮忙，传出去有损我大少林的威名。”佛印双手合十，俨然一副名门正派的架势。

“要不你把银子给我，我出去调虎离山顺便摘下解千愁的脑袋。”

“一个连兵器都被人偷走的杀手，还敢接生意？”云曦和默默地说了一句。

“我怎么知道丐帮的NPC会偷玩家的装备？那把匕首刚买来，还来不及绑定，真是气人。”

一言一语聊了半天，流川警觉地从地上站了起来，翻身上马，长枪一横：“来了。”

远远望去，以解千愁为首的十几丐帮，扛着打狗棒大摇大摆地从茶林草木中走了过来。

佛印挥了下长棍：“云曦和，你的天蛊毒阵不过如此。”

云曦和懊恼：“这场打完我又得回蝶隐沼泽养毒物了。”说着他捧出青木药鼎。

“一个打三个，我们就能赢……”无常耍帅把玩着手中匕首，一没留神割破了拇指，痛得倒抽一口冷气。

云曦和直摇头：“你这雾竹林第一杀手真是浪得虚名。”

“肯定打不过。”佛印挠了挠脖子，“要不我们学逐风，直接拔网线？”

“……”流川提枪敲了敲他的光头，“我就拔过一次，奶妈多，打不了。”

“奶妈？”佛印眼睛一亮，“追风，叫几个过来？”

“不是说喊帮手有损你少林威名么？”仙道从包裹里翻出信号烟花。

“出钱雇佣江湖势力，和亲友救场，有本质区别的。”

在线的帮众都接了仙道的召集令，茫然出现在银茶林。

“帮主你这又是哪一出，我们正在打小副本。”请来的团长之一叫「三尺青锋」，在帮派频道问了一句。

“哇哦，好多丐帮！”聪明不绝顶惊呼，顺手换上了比武装备，“我佛印大师兄也在，是要打架吗？”

“你们先点我进组。”仙道在语音频道说。

“打架不来，没兴趣。”三尺青锋说，“看会电影，结束了叫我。”

“好紧张，我从来没有真正打过群架！”千栀激动地喊了起来。

“就当作是在刷银茶林副本，对面那波丐帮全是小boss，加血技能别停。”

“哎呦，我被拍了一掌，角色在喷血，怎么办？”

“……拼命奶自己，不要死就行了。”聪明不绝顶忽然觉得自己成了帮派的武学指导。

“天啦，三个丐帮用打狗棒揍我，满地乱爬，你们谁救救我，太没尊严了！”

“啧，越看逐风越帅，好想毒死帮主，取代他的位置。”

“我看你真要被踢出帮派了，整天惦记帮主夫……呸，战神大人。”

“还好我把杏花春雨精修了，能同时恢复所有队友的气血。”倾悲吹着无梦玉笛，团队中的角色笼在微凉的水雾中。

没过多久，丐帮们实在难敌，接二连三地退回丐祖祠堂养伤休息。

君山银茶林之战，「别打我们帮主」大获全胜，帮众们事了拂衣去，坐船离开洞庭湖，又跟着团长进副本潇洒了。

“我他妈玩游戏这么久，头一回打架有奶妈给我回血，简直如虎添翼。”佛印在语音频道的小房间里放声大笑。

“小点声，刚才打架的时候耳朵已经聋过一次了。”云曦和有些佩服那几位姑娘的嗓子。

“要不我们干脆都进这个帮得了？”无常提议。

“可以，反正我已经被踢出帮会了。”

“佛印大师，你怎么就被人嫌弃了？”无常笑问。

“帮主是丐帮弟子，我天天去君山打他同门，能让我留下么？”

“我没意见，帮派对我而言都一样。”云曦和说完，乘船折返隐蝶沼泽。他今晚损失惨重，二三十条刚炼好的天蛊蛇无一生还，得重新饲养。

“关电脑了。”人多喜欢沉默的流川低声说了句。

“认识逐风大半年了，原来会说话。”佛印不禁感慨道，“我一直以为他是个哑巴。”


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章**

越野的感情最终还是走上末路，像不治之症到了晚期，日复一日地恶化，直至死亡。

起初还好，没觉得有多难过，浑浑噩噩过了几天，心尖忽然好似被蜜蜂的尾刺用力扎了一口，说不上疼，就是不舒服。

很少有彻底麻木的人，即便亲历过劫后余生，皮肤上爬满了时间的疤痕，再划一刀仍感痛楚。

世事如书，朝云晚霞，总有几段情节以伤口作为句读，借此燔祭在遗憾中淌逝的青春年华。

仙道忙完手头上的事，起身活动了一下筋骨走到落地窗前，下班前跟流川通了个电话。

“我来接你，一起吃饭。”一成不变的平缓声线。

“不先问问我有没有时间？”但仙道听见他说话就高兴。

“有约？”

“一个小酒会，推不掉，我得露个面。”仙道在落地窗台上坐了下来，看着夕阳中的城市。

“什么时候结束。”

“大概十点左右，我会提前走，这个周末能住你家么？”

“嗯。”

流川开着车在街上漫无目地闲逛，母亲打电话过来，鼻音很重：“家里一些生活用品没了，有空陪我去超市么？”

“好，你感冒了？”

“冷气开得太低，半夜被子又掉地上了，我懒得捡。”

“……”流川无语，顺路去了趟药店，在小区楼下停车。

走出来的流川母亲略显憔悴，打开副驾驶门坐了进去，系好安全带，低头打了个喷嚏。

“送你去医院。”流川看了母亲几眼。

“别，小感冒，吃药睡一觉就好了。”流川母亲扯了张纸巾。

“有事随时给我电话。”

“你跟仙道不常一起？”

“有空就见。”流川开着车，“他比我忙。”

“早几年我担心过你将来会不会生活得很孤独。”流川母亲望着窗外，嗓音有些沙哑，“你外公外婆在世时，对我也产生过相同的焦虑，他们害怕没人能长期忍受沉默寡淡的相处方式。直到我认识了你爸，其实我们很多理念截然相反，加上工作繁琐聚少离多，各自有各自的生活，但很奇怪，即便如此，也仍然觉得要是没一起走下去很可惜。所以，这场你认定的水中倒影，我希望你一生都能揽在怀里。”

一生。从初见至别离，转眼即是一生。

流川握着方向盘，夕阳铺路，若有所思地嗯了一声。

酒会上觥筹交错，歌舞升平，仙道不讨厌应酬，当作工作的一部分，逐鹿商海，人脉很重要。公司是爷爷的心血，白手起家，经历无数次的跌宕起伏，花了大半辈子才收拾顺当，不能垮在他手里。

“少爷，我打电话给司机了，他在门口等你。”夕夏把手机放回小包中。

“谢啦，你也早点回去休息，别太累。”仙道放下酒杯站了起来，系好西装扣子，整了整袖口，走出酒会大厅，弯身跨进车厢后座。

流川正在客厅里皱着眉头写月终工作总结，听见敲门声，上前一打开，仙道带着一身酒气走了进来，刚回身，就被他狠狠压在了门上。

“喂，你等等……”流川的话断在仙道的亲吻里。

仙道紧贴流川，边吻边说：“这周都没见你，很想你。”

身后随即传来的咳嗽声吓了仙道一跳，扭头一看，只见流川母亲捧着茶杯，神情严肃地站在那。

时间仿佛静止了三秒，仙道一身冷汗，赶忙松开流川：“伯，伯母……晚上好。”

流川母亲没说话，放下茶杯，转身走回厨房。

仙道尴尬地挠了挠脖子，捏了流川面颊一把，压着嗓子：“怎么不跟我说你妈在？”

流川踢了仙道一脚：“白痴，你给我说话的机会了？”他走回客厅，继续窝在沙发上对着笔记本敲字。

流川母亲切好水果端出来，放在茶几上，看着仙道：“过来坐。”

“好。”仙道脱下西装外套挂在衣架上，换好拖鞋走过去，有些拘束，总觉得像做了什么亏心事。

“喝酒了？”流川母亲低咳了几声，扯张纸巾擦了下鼻子。

“公司应酬，平时不碰。”

“你可以放松点，在家不用坐得这么端正。”流川母亲喝了口热茶润润嗓子，“今晚你是准备在这过夜？”

“我睡客房……”

“没问你睡哪，你在这过夜，我就不留下了。”流川母亲放下茶杯，“小枫，送我回家。”

“现在？”流川视线从笔记本屏幕上移开，看着母亲。

“感冒没力气，想睡觉。”流川母亲说完拿起包走向玄关换鞋子。

流川看了眼跟过来的仙道，拍了下他手臂：“我送就行，不远，你去洗澡。”

“晚上早点休息。”流川母亲站在门口注视仙道，不轻不重地说了一句。

仙道一想就知她有所指，也不能直白地表示跟流川还没到那步，挠挠脸回以笑容。

门关上后，仙道如释重负地松了口气，伸手扯开领带，脱了衬衫，朝浴室走去。

流川回到家中，看见仙道躺在沙发上睡着了，眉头紧皱，睫毛上似有潮气。

在做噩梦？流川眨了下眼，没发出声音，拿过一条薄毯，盖在他身上。

仙道睡眠很浅，稍有动静就醒了，手掌捂住眼睛揉了一把，一脸茫然地坐了起来。

流川知道他起床气犯了，盘腿坐在地上也不说话。

沉默了几分钟，宕机中的仙道恢复过来，捏了捏流川的下巴，笑着说：“今晚喝了酒，洗完澡直犯困。”

“困就去睡。”流川甩开他的手，回身对着电脑打字。

仙道溜下沙发，坐在旁边，搂住流川的腰，顺势靠在他肩膀上：“写怎么样了？”

“快好了。”

“刚才的事，你妈扣了我几分？”

“没说。”流川敲着键盘，删删写写，“提了另外的问题。”

“嗯？”

“香水味。”

“……”仙道愣了愣，“你妈不是感冒鼻塞么，怎么还闻得到？”

流川看他一眼：“紧张？”

“我紧张什么，正常社交。”仙道低语，“以后你可以跟我一起去。”

“没兴趣，我不喝酒。”流川继续工作。

“这段内容和前两段难道不是一个意思？凑字数么。”仙道指了下电脑屏幕。

“又不是写给你看。”流川不悦地皱了下眉。

“好，我保留意见。”仙道轻微地叹了口气，起手撩开流川的衣摆伸了进去游走，越摸越下，挤入裤中。

恋人的碰触，好似海水涨潮的引力，滋生出的欲望本能般攀升奔流，层层侵袭。

流川推开笔记本，侧过身顿了片刻，按住仙道的肩膀，低头啃咬他的颈窝。

力度时轻时重，一阵痒一阵痛，仙道呼吸随之加深，把流川搂在怀里由着乱来，声音低沉：“要不要把衣服脱了？”

流川停了下来，抬头喘了口气，解开仙道的睡衣扣子。

仙道看着流川，喉结动了一下，身子往前一倾，把他压在地板上，用力亲吻。

仿佛蓄谋已久的大火，轰燃蔓延，赤身勾缠于烈焰之中，灵魂急切相拥，仅凭潮湿的汗水如何扑灭？

流川眉头紧皱，上下晃动的视线里，喘息的仙道已然没了往日沉稳。

仙道俯身在流川的唇上辗转，舌尖挑开他咬紧的牙关，腰间加重力道，撞得流川忍不住发出一句低沉痛苦的呻吟，又很快在激吻里抑化成断断续续的闷哼。

汹涌动荡的情梦不知持续了多久，流川昏昏沉沉被仙道从地上抱坐起来。

仙道舔舔他的耳朵，嗓音沙哑：“先别睡，去洗澡。”

流川卯足了力气在仙道脖颈上狠咬了一下，腿有些发软，撑着沙发勉强站了起来。

“……这口牙印估计两三天都褪不了。”仙道伸手摸了摸。

流川家的淋浴隔间不算大，两个人站进去有点挤，初次共赴巫山，兴致难消。

“要不，再来一次？”仙道搂着流川，试探性地摸着他的腰窝。

“别废话。”流川单手勾住仙道的脖子，将他拉了过来。

刚冷却下来的体温，又在较劲般你来我往的吻咬中逐渐上升。

仙道呼出重气，稍一使劲把流川反按在玻璃墙上，再度顶进他的身体里。

花洒下潺潺的水声，仿似一场缠绵的春雨，淌过他们被情欲沾染的灼热肌肤。

昨晚折腾得太狠，欢乐需要付出代价，早上两人谁也起不来。

流川整个人裹在被窝里，世界末日都跟他没关系。

仙道打了个哈欠，伸手寻摸手机，拿过来一看时间，十点四十五，懒洋洋地翻了个身，抱住流川，伸手扒拉开被子，低头吻了吻他的侧脸：“该起床了。”

“吵死了。”流川扯过枕头，脑袋埋了进去。

仙道只能放弃，穿好睡衣洗漱完走进客厅，沙发前地板上的汗渍隐约可见，大少爷嘴角勾笑，吹着口哨拿来拖把打扫。

门外忽然传来一阵钥匙开锁的声音，仙道抬头一看，流川母亲提着袋食材走进来。

“希望没有打扰你们。”

“伯母你感冒好了？”仙道上前接过她手里的袋子。

“嗯。”流川母亲换好鞋，眯了下眼，“你脖子上的咬痕这么深，流川干的？”

仙道拎了下睡衣领子：“……没事，闹着玩。”

“玩得有点严重。”流川母亲意味深长地看了他一眼。

“下次一定注意。”仙道心虚地笑了笑。

“我去准备午饭，你喊流川起来。”流川母亲说完拎回袋子，走进厨房。

流川听仙道说母亲来了，不情不愿地拽着他的手臂翻下床，身上满是吻痕牙印。

仙道这才觉得当时有多失控。

“没睡够。”流川沉着脸，心情郁闷。

仙道揉了揉他的乱发，手探到他身后，隔着睡裤摸了一把，低声问：“还疼么？”

流川回身捞过枕头，猛地把他砸倒在床上。

仙道揉揉脑门坐起来：“刚真正确立关系，你就家暴。”

流川没力气说话，打开衣柜随手扯了件短袖套上，低头找不着拖鞋，光脚去洗漱。

流川母亲平时工作忙，很少下厨，丈夫儿子对食物的要求要低，能吃饱就不抱怨。

仙道尝不出味道，好像没放盐，蔬菜汤也是淡的，幸好榨了柠檬汁。

流川睡眠不足，对周围一切都提不起兴趣，低着头一声不吭吃米饭。

“你今天怎么困成这样？”流川母亲叹了口气。

“眼睛睁不住。”流川搁下碗就回卧室了。

流川母亲看看儿子的背影，又看看仙道，低声说了句：“年轻人要懂得节制。”

仙道挠挠脸：“伯母，你真的不反对我和流川这样走下去么，我可能会跟他过一生。”

“嗯。”流川母亲喝了口汤，“起初很担心，现在世道太乱，网络犯罪层出不穷，我发了几宗典型案例给流川作为提醒，不过估计他看都没看。”

“他看了，还转发给了我。”仙道说，“其实我没料到那么快会在朋友的餐厅里偶遇。”

“说起来还是我决定去那里吃晚饭的。”流川母亲难得笑，一闪而逝，“所以我尊重时间的安排。”

两人的交流还算愉快，又聊了些琐事，流川母亲心情大好，话也多了一些，谈及儿子幼时种种，如数家珍，仙道笑着听，好像只是眨了下眼，二十几年就过去了。

天色不早，仙道开车送流川母亲回家，绕去便利店买了些柠檬苏打水。

中途越野来电，邀请他晚上出去喝酒唱歌，失恋者最大，只能答应。

刚挂了电话，鱼住又打过来了，还没说话先叹了口气：“我和小彦一快被越野烦死了，有事没事找我们倾诉，从相识聊到分手，从分手绕回相识，反反复复就这么点事，我都能背了。”

“忍耐，等他情绪平复。”

“你最近跟流川怎么样？”

“我们没什么问题。”仙道抿了下嘴，“正在考虑带他一起去看我爷爷。”

“老爷子……知道你交了个男朋友？”

“目前还不知道，怕老人家接受不了。”

“那你直接把人往家里一带，气倒了怎么收场？”

“我就是担心这点才没有坦诚相告。”

“你找个合适的机会探探老爷子口风再做后续安排比较稳妥。”

“我准备明天先单独去趟爷爷家。”

“也好。”鱼住顿了下，“越野今晚估计会扯着我们闹到大半夜，你做好心理准备。”

“迟点过去，先跟流川吃个晚饭。”

“叫流川也来，多个人热闹……哦，不过热闹这个词好像与他无关。”

仙道听完一阵轻笑：“到时候再说，我先停车上楼，回聊。”

流川起床后家里只剩他了，餐具静静地泡在水池里，他瞥了一眼假装没这回事，煮了碗速食拉面，端到客厅里坐在地上吃，顺便把工作总结写完了。

仙道走出电梯才发现钥匙忘带了，上前按了下门铃，心想流川没醒就再去兜个风。

门咔哒应声开了，流川手里还拿着筷子，转身走回茶几前继续埋头吃面。

“你妈下午要拜访她退休的导师，天太热，我开你车送她回去了。”仙道放下车钥匙，提着苏打水走进厨房，“流川，你都煮了面，为什么不顺手把碗洗了？”

“我没看见。”

“你的盲点会不会稍微大了点。”仙道叹口气，无奈地卷起袖子，“越野最近心情不好，今晚请我喝酒唱歌，你想不想参与？”

“没兴趣。”流川喝完面汤，走近仙道旁边，默默地将碗丢进了水池里，“希望我去？”

“你想去我就希望，不想去也不是什么大不了的事。”

“我可以给你开车。”流川靠在水池边，侧过脸看着仙道。

仙道凑过去吻了他一口：“为了表示感谢，请你吃晚饭。”

“行，加上宵夜。”

“你怎么光吃不长肉？”

“遗传。”流川说，“我也健身。”

“嗯？我怎么不知道。”仙道看他。

“偶尔。”流川打开冰箱，拿了罐饮料，“我去客厅了。”

仙道收拾完厨房出来，流川盘腿坐着打游戏，正和佛印在擂台上。

“你们又合伙骗官方银两？”仙道挨着他，笑了笑。

流川没戴耳机，语音频道里当即传出佛印惊疑的叫声：“见鬼了，我怎么听到追风说话了？”

“他在我家。”流川盯着电脑屏幕，帮佛印打二对二的擂台赛，一枪掀翻眼前的玩家，见佛印扛着长棍愣在原地，“喂，不打我下号了。”

佛印回过神风风火火地耍了套小梅花棍法：“打打打，今天双倍奖励，赢了能赚九百两……追风怎么不说话了？”

“我在平板上看网页，不打扰你们。”

“怎么突然感觉我又要上江湖悬赏榜了？”佛印低声嘟囔了一句，“追风，今天我实在是找不到队友。”他光顾着聊天，被对手连了套双刀门的依花傍柳，一半血没了。

“白痴。”流川打断双刀弟子的套路，回马一枪，直戳他心脉。

佛印挠了挠光头，抡起长棍，劈向对手。

仙道时不时看几眼，流川和佛印的配合漏洞百出，全靠个人操作技术单打独斗，最后硬是把官方的九百两赏银收入囊中。

“逐风，还是你仗义，每次只拿两成，无常那混球回回对半开。”佛印喜笑颜开，把银两放进包裹中，“我收了个小徒弟，回寺里教他练武，你跟追风那什么……我就不当灯泡了。”说完利索地退出语音频道，足下生风，朝嵩山而去。

仙道放下平板，趴在茶几上，伸手隔着屏幕摸了摸骑着奔虹赤的长枪客，有些感慨：“当初你这号从天而降摔死荒漠，着实吓我一跳，原地复活后不由分说把我的号按着揍，路过而已，有我什么事？结果兜兜转转，两个号的主人居然走在了一起。”

“游戏是消遣，我没投入过太多感情。”流川按着键盘，逐风踏着烈马回到燕北，“随时能离开。”

“在十一区我相对认真一点，私下有空闲就研究角色技能，转来七区后，莫名其妙成了团长，一周两天带副本，剩余时间基本不怎么玩，上线也就逛逛江流集，那天买完东西走错地图，到了隐龙荒漠，还没来得及回头，你就摔我面前了。”

“别总提摔死这件事。”流川横了他一眼。

“觉得偶尔回忆一下挺有意思。”仙道露出笑容，“虚拟是一个世界，现实是另一个世界，在截然不同的空间，我们都能邂逅，相当幸运。”

“你害我差点失去了奔虹赤。”流川显然不是浪漫主义。

“聊着感情你跟我提那匹不存在的马？”仙道扶额叹气，“垄断马草的主意不是我想出来的。”

“谁想的？”

“问这么清楚你还准备打击报复？”仙道揉了下他的头发，“我不能出卖军师。”

“不说就不说。”流川撇了下嘴，操作着逐风走进门派演武场，完成日常训练任务。

鼓声阵阵，长枪客在地上画满牡丹的大厅中身形矫健，手中兵器冷光寒芒，势若惊龙破水，呼啸于天地之间。

仙道打了个哈欠，眨眨眼：“跟你相处久了，果然被同化，到点就犯困，你今天不午睡？”

“做完门派任务。”流川伸手摸摸仙道的后脑勺，“床上等我。”

“……你要不要叼根烟再说一遍？”

“白痴。”

仙道躺下去没多久就开始做梦。还是昨晚那个。他梦见了阔别十九年的母亲。

岁末隆冬，天寒地冻，母亲穿着夏天的长裙，站在大河的另一边。

翻飞的大雪融化在睫毛上，冰冷潮湿。

仙道很努力也看不清母亲的脸，仿佛隔了层迷雾。

母亲说话的声音非常温柔，带着笑意：“能看见你长大成人，真好。”

仙道孤独地趟过刺骨湍急的河流，抵达对岸的时候，母亲已经不见了。风雪茫茫只剩他一人。

流川掀开被子凑近仙道，听不清在低声念叨什么，发觉他神情惆怅，抬手把他拉进了怀里。

仙道在流川的拥抱中渐渐安静下来。

等仙道醒来太阳已经落山，隐约觉得好像做了个很长的梦，但又不记得具体梦见了什么，他揉揉肩膀，看见旁边枕头上有双脚，再起身一看，流川在床尾睡得一团乱，半床被子捂着脸，半床掉在了地上……这是梦游过了？

仙道拎起他的脚晃了晃：“流川枫，午睡时间结束。”

过了片刻，流川艰难地从被子里钻出来，恍惚坐起搓了下眼睛，哑着嗓子问：“你睡觉怎么还调了个头？”

“我也想问你同样的问题。”仙道翻身下床，穿上衬衫，“流川，我脖子上的牙印怎么办，你咬的位置……有点尴尬，高领才能挡住。”

流川眨了下眼，走出卧室，没过一会，拿了张方形创口贴进来，给他粘上：“行了。”

“也只能这样了。”仙道叹了口气，拿过手机预订好餐厅位，走进盥洗室整理头发。

流川换了身衣服去洗脸，已经收拾好的仙道非挤在旁边凑热闹。

“说真的，吻痕怎么挡？”仙道摸着流川的脖子。

“不用。”流川拉开他的手，“没人敢一直盯着我看。”

吃好晚饭，两人散了会步才去跟越野他们碰头。

仙道推开门就看见越野正在唱悲歌，彦一面无表情地摇着手里的节拍铃。

鱼住几个围在旁边玩，桌上全是啤酒空瓶，看来已经喝了一阵子。

“仙道少爷，你怎么跟个男人十指紧扣地来了？”池上晃了下酒杯，一脸调侃。

“就你眼力好。”仙道拉着流川走进去，昏暗的灯光下，浮满烟味酒气。

越野声音低哑，忽然一句你还会回来吗，戳得心口发酸，拿过酒杯灌了一大口。

“越野大哥，能休息一会不，我手都摇酸了。”彦一愁眉苦脸。

“节拍一次都没跟上，你还好意思抱怨！”越野吼了他一句。

流川跟他们不熟，也习惯自己待着，坐在角落吃东西玩手机很自在。

“仙道，你家那位……面部神经坏死？”植草摇着骰子。

“别胡说。”仙道喝着酒，时不时看几眼流川。

“越野这次未免太真心了，闹了好一阵子，还是放不下。”

“对方跟他脾气太像，我总觉得性格过于相似的人容易吵架。”

“也不能这么说，感情得看缘分，你看仙道跟流川性别都一样……”

“不要总往我们身上扯。”仙道当即打断植草的话。

“越野没有尝试挽留？”池上问了一句。

“已经走到尽头处，有些感情就不一样了，毕竟不是所有人都能得到重新开始的机会。”

残存的往事寥寥无几，好似我爱你也终将成为情史。

越野清唱了一句。

时近凌晨一点，仙道看着横躺一沙发不省人事的醉汉们，默默地叹了口气。

流川揉了下眼睛，站起来活动筋骨，凝聚在室内的烟味让他有点想咳嗽。

仙道喊来服务生，在楼上开了几间房，请他们帮着扶人进电梯，交代完回眼就见流川正准备把鱼住架起来。

“……这个太大，你真扛不动。”仙道走过去拉起流川，“要不今晚我们也住这里？”

“不开车回家？”流川皱了下眉，那我跟来干嘛，换个环境玩手机么，还不如在家跟佛印他们比武。

仙道揽住他肩膀：“疲劳驾驶很危险，反正你又不认床，住一宿明早再走。”

流川洗完澡头发都是水就往被子里钻，仙道刚脱下衬衫，当场把他拽了起来，扯过浴巾盖他脑袋上：“擦干了再睡，一会枕头全湿了。”

等仙道从浴室出来，流川已经躺着了，关了灯掀开被子上床，从背后抱他入怀。

黑暗中安静了一阵子，仙道忽然喊声流川。

流川鼻音轻轻嗯了声：“怎么？”

“隔壁房间……动静是不是大了点。”

“管得真多。”流川闭着眼低声回了句。

“我是听着有点吵，你不觉得么？”

“不觉得。”

“被前台的丫头骗了，说什么最好的套间，隔音这么差……”

“有完没完？”流川不耐烦地转过身，拧了下仙道的脸，“这个话题结束。”

“哦。”仙道抿抿嘴，“对了，明天我去爷爷家一趟。”

“我送你。”

“想跟我回去吗？”仙道抬手抚摸流川的后脑勺，“别着急，给我点时间。”

“我又没说要见爷爷。”流川皱了下眉。

“总要见的，我家直系长辈就他一位。”

“他不反对？”流川收拢手臂，抱紧仙道。

仙道拍拍他的后背：“我尽量说服他……万一没成功也不会因此放弃我们的感情，都走到这一步了，要对彼此负责。”

“最坏的结果是什么。”

“冻结我银行账户之类的，爷爷的手段只跟经济挂钩，到时我可能身无分文。”

“不算大问题，我能养家。”流川下巴抵在仙道的肩上。

仙道深深地呼了口气，露出笑容：“这么说，我也有个自己的家了。”

“睡觉，很困。”流川低头靠进仙道怀里。


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章**

两人大清早半梦半醒陷在酒店大床里折腾了一次才起来。

流川中午有聚餐，收拾完开车先走了，昨晚宿醉的几人个个头疼脑涨回家补眠。

仙道打电话叫来司机，载着他出了城区直往郊外。

盘山公路漫长蜿蜒，没什么其他车辆，两边铺满郁郁葱葱的树木，即将换季，天空看似高阔了许多，零散的流云朝着风的方向缓缓游走，又一年夏天逐渐行至末尾。

仙道低头看着手机，锁屏是流川刚睡醒的照片，乱发翘起，一脸迷茫。

车窗外的树影斑驳闪逝，仿佛时间划过的痕迹。

仙道爷爷最近迷上了围棋，他年轻时候逆流商海生活过于仓促，如今有了空闲，什么都想尝试一下。

司机下车给仙道开了门，低声问了句：“少爷，我在这里等你，还是晚上来接你？”

“我可能会留宿，你先回城区，这边也有车，我自己能开。”仙道说完沿着林荫小径往里边走。

爷爷和管家先生正在花园中因为下棋的事争论。

“古城，你有业余段位，我是初学者，不能让我一个子？就一个。”

“棋局如战场，让一步我就满盘皆输。”管家先生坚持自己的原则，抬眼看见迎面走来的仙道，起身来喊了句少爷。

“不让棋就不让，你还演戏转移我注意力？听夕夏说，那小子最近恋情风生水起，大周末哪会有时间来探望我这个孤独老人。”话音刚落，他的双肩被人轻轻按住了，回身仰头一看，愣了下，“哟，今天是什么风把你吹回来了？”

“回来看看孤独老人。”仙道开着玩笑在他旁边坐了下来。

“你脖子怎么搞的？”

“……没什么。”仙道摸了下鼻子，想起昨晚洗澡沾湿了创口贴，索性扯了下来，早上匆匆忙忙把这事给忘了。

管家先生站在旁边轻轻咳了一声：“老爷，年轻人的事你就别问这么多。”

“爷爷你什么时候喜欢下围棋了？”仙道转开话题。

“提到这个就来气，古城作为三四十年前小有名气的业余棋手，一个子都不肯让我。”

“老爷，你可以找鹤女士陪你下。”

“她只会五子棋，东一颗西一颗乱放还总是她赢。”爷爷叹了口气。

仙道在旁边笑了一阵：“古城先生，我和爷爷有些事想单独聊聊。”

“好。”管家先生点点头，转身离去。

“是不是生意出状况了？”爷爷皱了下眉。

“公司目前没什么大问题，不用担心。”仙道说，“一些私事，感情方面的。”

“不用这副欲言又止的样子，家人之间有话直说没关系。”

“爷爷，我想我应该是找到人生伴侣了。”

“已经确认了？”

“嗯，没有依据，心里认为就是他了。”仙道看着爷爷，“但是……他肯定不符合你的要求。”

“又不是跟我过一辈子，不符合就不符合。”爷爷捧起茶喝了一口，“你上次说惊大于喜，我琢磨着对方可能条件不尽人意。”

“不，他条件很好。”仙道抿了下嘴，“只有一样你不会接受。”

“你倒是说说看，哪一样会让我觉得不行。”

仙道咳了一声，过了半晌：“性别。”

“性别怎么会不符合要求……性别？”爷爷忽然反应过来加重了语气，“等等，你……”

“我都说了，惊大于喜，你还满怀期待。”

爷爷手一抖，茶杯险些没拿住，就是见惯了风浪，仍半天才缓过神：“遮遮掩掩三四个月，原来你是准备带男朋友回家，我现在真的是清醒状态吗，怎么像在做噩梦？”

“我也总不能一直瞒着。”

“夕夏说你们经常共度周末……脖子上的牙印……所以你跟他已经那什么……唉，这让我老人家怎么说！”爷爷努力平复情绪，重重地呼了口气，“好在我心脏血压正常，不然现在已经昏倒在你面前了，仙道彰，你……你这到底是想干嘛？”

“抱歉，爷爷。”仙道拍着他的后背安抚，“先消消气。”

爷爷打开他的手，站起来就走：“我回书房了，今天不想和你说话，一个字都不想说。”

仙道对着桌上的残局发愣，手机响了半天才听见，一看来电显示是流川。

“嗯？”仙道提起精神。

“你到了没。”流川正开车去接同事。

“到了。”仙道从棋龛中抓了颗棋子把玩，“流川，今晚我不回家，住爷爷这。”

“随你。”

“你不会想我吧？”仙道调侃了一句。

“白痴，不说了，同事在前面等我。”

“好，聚餐愉快。”

仙道爷爷一生气就跟外界隔绝，把自己倒锁在书房，午饭也没出来吃。

“奇怪，你每次回来，老爷都很高兴，今天这是怎么了？”鹤女士一头雾水，榨了柠檬汁给仙道端过来。

“我们产生了一点分歧。”仙道支着脸，没什么胃口。

“老爷比前两年任性多了，你别往心里去，他跟我下棋输了都闹情绪。”

“这次任性的是我。”仙道往杯子里丢了些冰块，喝了口柠檬酸汁。

当夜，山间空寂阒静，夏虫的鸣声被草木掩盖，已然低不可闻。

仙道经过书房，门开着，爷爷没在里面，四处找了一圈，在落地窗前看见他披着衣服，独坐在花园长椅上。

月光染在爷爷斑白的头发上，浮显出几分孤独。

仙道走出家门，踱至长椅旁坐了下来，不远处的花丛间还有未死的流萤，一点一闪。

爷孙二人谁都没说话，夜晚穿过树叶的凉风簌簌作响。

不知沉默了多长时间，仙道爷爷咳嗽了一声：“你是在等我先开口？”

“我怕你仍然不想跟我说话。”仙道靠在椅背上。

“这件事如果我坚决不同意，你作何打算？”

“那就只能跟流川两个人过，不带回来，以免你生气，他也尴尬。”

“也就是说我会失去你？”

“爷爷，我们今生的亲缘关系任何人都无法改变。”仙道盯着天上的某一颗星。

“今生……”爷爷神色忽黯，“我之一生，命途坎坷，摸爬滚打几十年，妻儿都不在了，要不是有你，真觉得活着其实没什么意义。”

“小时候你骗我，说我爸妈出去旅行而已，过几年就会回来的。我知道他们去世了，但还是忍不住相信你说的，坐在家门口等着，因为我觉得很遗憾，我以后的路只能自己走了，我希望他们可以陪着我。”仙道顿了一下，“如果我放弃了流川，也能活下去，只是他看不见我，我也看不见他。爷爷，我不想将来每过一段时间，就惋惜站在身边的人不是他。这种心情很难受。”

爷爷忽然念及亡妻，想从前总是坐在一起赏月，闲话家常，现在也只剩他一人，不免心中酸涩，长长地叹了口气：“……人生，真的有太多意料之外的事。我在书房想了一整天，说实话，我反对有什么用？以死要挟这种龌龊的手段我实在用不出来，打又打不过你，就算赶你出门，一分钱不给，以你的能力闭着眼都能找到工作。唉，你爸妈当年要是留个败家子给我就好了，不至于束手无策。”

仙道被爷爷认真无奈的语气逗笑了，伸手搭住他肩膀轻轻拍了拍。

“可惜了那条项链，我特地请人设计的见面礼，鹤女士都说好看。”

“怪我当时没跟你说清楚。”

“费用你报销，不然我就这么送给……叫流川？”

“嗯，流川枫。枫叶的枫。”仙道松了口气，“好，我报销，你要是送条女士项链给他，我的日子可能会不太好过。”

“我好过就行了，大半辈子都在照顾你，老都老了，还戳我一刀。”

“辛苦了。”仙道斜靠在爷爷的肩膀上，“我小时候也跟你这样聊天。”

“根本没聊天，就是要我念故事给你听，一会大象跳舞，一会乌龟唱歌的，烦人。”

“我才知道你觉得我很烦。”

“烦，烦着烦着……趴在我背上睡觉的小鬼，都能一只手把我提起来了。”

“我把你提起来干嘛？”仙道笑出声来。

“你有流川的照片么，让我看看。”

仙道从口袋里拿出手机，递给爷爷：“他不喜欢照相，锁屏这张冒死偷拍的。”

爷爷戴上老花镜，按亮手机屏幕：“……高中生？”

“你的眼镜是不是该换了？”仙道咳嗽一声，“我也不至于拐骗未成年。”

“个子挺高？不过刘海太长，都快挡着眼睛了，唉……”

“刘海长你叹什么气，抽空去剪一下不就好了。”

爷爷把手机还给仙道：“你无法理解我此刻复杂的心情，一时半会真的接受不了。”

“还强烈要求我带他过来么？”

“你都决定了的事，自己安排，就算我有抵触想法，也不会为难小辈，最多不给他笑脸，这是我的自由。”爷爷撇了下嘴。

“你见过流川，就会知道什么才叫真正的不给笑脸。”仙道伸了个懒腰，“爷爷，进屋吧，山风有点大，吹着冷。”

仙道回城后没多久，公司出了点状况，不尽快化解肯定引起崩盘，内部大小会议不断，商讨应对之策。

流川最近都没见过仙道的面，偶尔几通电话匆匆说几句就有事挂了。

过了几天，流川父亲出差回来，研讨会多耽搁了一周，当晚他把流川喊到家里吃晚饭。

沙发上堆满了邻城小食，流川随手一翻基本都是甜的，没什么兴趣，靠在沙发上看电视。

“仙道这几天很忙？”流川母亲在旁边写报告，随口问了句。

“他公司有事。”流川拿过手机，前天联系过一次，通话时长两分钟。

“这么一看，我们家就你最闲。”

“是生活规律。”流川看了眼在厨房里忙碌的父亲，有些担心，“我爸真会做菜？”

“二十几年前会，现在我也不清楚。”流川母亲捏了捏鼻梁，喝了口茶，“你爸说想见见仙道。”

“我知道。”流川翻开手机相册中仙道的照片。

“你俩是不是感情出现危机了？”流川母亲放下笔记本。

“没有。”流川放下手机，躺倒在沙发上，“他工作方面的事我确实帮不上忙。”

“心里挂念，但一脸漠然，对方无法感知。”流川母亲继续忙她的事。

流川开着车，晚上的街市到处都是闲逛的行人，不知不觉就停在了仙道公司楼下。

夜色中高耸的大厦，每一层都灯火通明，流川从没踏足过仙道的工作领域。

流川搭电梯上了顶层。除了感情，很多事互不干涉。今天也只是想看他一眼就走。

夕夏没见过流川，脸上挂着职业微笑：“这位先生，请问您有什么事？”

“我找仙道彰。”流川看着她。

“如果没有预约的话今天可能见不到，他目前还在开会。”

“我等他。”

“不知先生怎么称呼，等会议结束我再通知少爷。”

“流川枫。”报完家门，流川又说了句谢谢。

夕夏不着痕迹地多看了他几眼，迅速搜寻记忆的角角落落，一无所获，这人跟少爷究竟什么关系？她脸上不动声色：“流川先生我先带您去会客室休息，这边请。”

流川点了下头，跟着夕夏走。

仙道开完会快将近十二点，神情带了几分倦意。

夕夏抱着文件从秘书办公室出来：“少爷，这些文件还得签了。”

仙道揉了揉脑门，呼了口气：“七七八八差不多总算解决了，不然我真要累垮。”

“对了，会客室有位先生在等你，八点一刻到的，现在还没走。”

“嗯？”仙道皱了下眉，“是客户么，今天没人说要来见我。”

“应该不是，我对他没印象，叫流川枫……喂，少爷，你跑这么快干嘛！”

仙道一口气冲进会客室，见流川架着脚靠在沙发椅上喝咖啡。

“流川，怎么来了不告诉我？”仙道走上前，揉揉他的头发。

“忙完了？”流川眼中蒙了层睡意，伸手搓了下，“见一面就走，不打扰你。”

“怎么说得这么可怜。”仙道一阵笑，把他拽了起来，“我还有些琐事要处理，你去我办公室的休息间。”

“能洗澡么，来的时候出了很多汗。”

“有浴室，衣物不介意的话穿我的。”

仙道牵着流川走进办公室，打开内侧休息间的门，摸亮墙上的开关：“这段时间我也都睡在公司。”

“嗯，去你家没人。”流川回头搂了仙道一把。

仙道拍了拍他的肩膀：“夕夏姐，就是接待你的那位女士，她手里有几份文件等我签字，你先待在这，我忙完就过来。”

“好。”流川脱了短袖，打开柜子，叠着的清一色全是衬衫，往下一翻，找了套睡衣……特别老头子的风格。

仙道带上门，回头见办公桌前的夕夏一脸错愣，笑了笑：“怎么傻眼了？”

“你刚才走出会议室还死气沉沉的，怎么一下精神抖擞了。”

仙道拿过签字笔，坐下来翻开文件：“我们先谈正事，这些文件需要我再看一遍，还是可以直接签？”

“我已经全部检查稳妥了。”

“嗯。”仙道拔开笔盖，“以后流川过来你直接带他进我办公室。”

“少爷，这不合适，你这里有很多我们公司的商业机密，再好的朋友也要提防些。”

“我跟流川不止是朋友。”

“你们……他就是你那位神秘的恋人？”夕夏顿时瞪大了眼睛，“完了完了，我把他丢在会议室将近四个小时就泡了杯咖啡，我会不会被炒鱿鱼？流川先生怎么也不跟我打个招呼。”

“他要是一进门说是我男友，你肯定喊保安。”仙道笑着说，“叫他流川就行。”

“你这恋爱……谈得有点与众不同。但愿流川不计较我招待不周。”

“他不会在意这种事。”仙道起身，“签完了，你收拾好早点回家，我让司机送你。”

仙道关了办公室的灯，锁上门，走进休息间，流川盘腿坐在床上擦头发。

“你怎么翻了这套睡衣，爷爷买的，花色太老气。”仙道脱下西装，伸手解开领带，走到床边俯身亲吻流川，“你今天来真是明智之举，前段时间恐怕得等到凌晨两三点。”

流川捏住他的下巴晃了晃，把浴巾搭在他肩上：“去洗澡。”

“我再看看你，怎么感觉好几年没见了似的。”

“公司的事很棘手？”

“这些年习惯了，忙起来冲锋陷阵，只要你别觉得我有意冷淡就行。”

流川撇嘴，口气不悦：“我妈还说我对你漠不关心。”

“我们运气好，有通情达理的家长。”仙道一瞬不瞬地注视着流川，“等过完这阵子，我给自己放个假，哪都不去，天天在你面前晃悠。”

“不用，我嫌烦。”流川拉开被子躺了进去，往床里侧挪了挪。

仙道笑着直起身，走进浴室冲了个澡，只穿了件睡裤爬到床上，流川在玩手机。

“怎么还不睡？”仙道顺手关了灯。

“等你一起。”流川把手机塞到枕头底下，按着仙道的肩膀一阵吻。

仙道抱紧流川，摸摸他的头发，低声说了句：“我很想你。”

“仙道。”流川沉声喊他的名字。

“嗯？”

“肚子饿了。”

仙道愣了愣，还以为他要说情话，果然做人不能想太多，伸手摸寻过手机：“洗漱完了才说饿，我订外卖。”

流川抓抓头发：“今晚我爸下厨，没敢吃。”

不过多久，午夜小食店送餐过来，炸虾薯条一类的，休息间内一股调料粉呛人的气味。

仙道推开窗子，坐在窗台边喝啤酒，看着流川埋头苦吃。

外面飘起了细雨，不夜的城市逐渐隐匿进迷蒙的水雾之中。

商路崎岖，看似风光，实则步步坎坷，盖建高楼艰辛漫长，坍圮却是顷刻间的事，多少人纸醉金迷，转眼一无所有。

因此每一个看似细微的决定都关系着生死存亡，仙道很谨慎。

与仙道爷爷当年一起打拼的叔伯们在这场危机中各司其职，退休的几位也从家中闻讯赶来全力协助，后续琐事逐一迎刃而解。

今天阳光有些刺眼。

仙道靠坐在沙发上架着腿闭目养神，办公室里弥散着露水枫叶的香薰气息。

夕夏端着清茶进来，一脸倦容，说话的声音听起来有些沙哑：“又赢了一次，万幸。”

仙道睁开眼坐直身子：“不会输，我运气向来很好。”

“少爷，下午我能请半天假么，打算去做个产检。”

“没什么事你现在就能走了，反正助理在，让司机送你。”仙道按着酸胀的脖颈。

“明天开始接下去一周你要休息？”

仙道点了下头，露出笑容：“把所有的行程全部延后，让我自由一个礼拜。”

流川下班刚出公司正门，抬眼就看见仙道靠着车，站在不远处，愣了愣，长腿一迈走过去：“等我？”

“你说呢。”仙道笑着摘下墨镜，“想不想请我吃晚饭？”

“不想。”流川回答得很干脆，眼中闪过一丝玩味。

“……”仙道捏捏他的脸，“我还准备搬你那住上一周，混吃混喝。”

“事情解决了？”

“多亏几位叔伯尽心，不然以我个人能力够呛。”

“我已经答应去我爸妈家吃饭。”流川拍拍仙道肩膀，“一起。”

“啊，我什么都没准备。”

“回家吃饭准备什么？”流川皱了下眉，“我去开车。”

流川父亲前段时间那次心血来潮的烹饪，后果惨重，连夜被送进附院，急诊室的几位同事知道原因后笑了他好几天。

妻子抵抗力强，幸免于难，儿子当时没敢吃，逃过一劫。

流川父亲从此对厨房心灰意冷，今天听说仙道也来吃晚饭，老老实实打电话给附近餐厅订了现成的送来，只负责摆盘。

旁边榨着柠檬汁的流川母亲似是低声笑了：“你出差的时候，仙道来过家里，但是今天感觉不太一样。”

“我跟他肯定无话可说。”流川父亲轻叹一口气，“现在脑子里一片空白。”

“你也会紧张？”流川母亲看了丈夫一眼。

流川父亲静默几秒：“与紧张无关，或许是尴尬，毕竟对我而言，他是个陌生人。”

“事已至此，就当家里多了个儿子。”

“做人真难，我跟亲儿子相处得都不怎么样，又来一个。”流川父亲无奈地揉揉眉心。

空手拜访总归失礼，仙道想起车上还有支八九年的红酒帕图斯，只能先将就一下。

流川进家门换好拖鞋往里面走，仙道跟在后边，感觉像正式见家长，低头清了清嗓子。

流川父亲看着仙道，神情多少有点不自在，干笑了几声，伸出手：“你好，我是流川的父亲……那个，那个什么来着，你就当是在自己家，别客气。”

仙道放下红酒，双手与之交握：“伯父，打扰了。”

“先开饭。”流川母亲从沙发上站起来，拍了拍仙道的肩膀。

流川冷眼旁观仙道和父亲你一言我一语闲聊，母亲时不时给他们夹菜，也没人搭理自己，捧着碗米饭略显多余，匆匆吃完去客厅看新闻了。

附院那边忽然来了电话，有急诊，流川父亲二话不说放下筷子就走。

流川母亲习以为常地嘱咐了一句：“开车注意安全。”

“伯父一向这么忙？”仙道随口问了句。

“十几年前更忙，我们连照顾孩子的时间都没有，流川自生自灭长大的。”

“其实在没有认识你之前，我还以为流川跟家里的关系不好。”

“确实不算亲密，我曾一心想让儿子对法医产生兴趣，有意灌输这方面的知识，哪知弄巧成拙，忽略了儿童对于恐惧的承受能力，流川被吓得一个多月没说话，从此对解剖学阴影难消，到现在都有点怕我。”

“能把流川吓得不敢说话，画面估计真的难以接受。”

“免得你吃不下饭，我不细说了。”流川母亲一脸平静。

仙道顿时明白流川之所以不喜欢住在父母家的原因了。

流川母亲继续说：“流川每年暑假都被丢在附院，他爸很固执，觉得办公诊室里带个小孩不合适。流川也听话，自己一人在回廊玩，有天我路过准备带他回家，发现他靠着廊柱睡着了，灯光下小小的身子蜷成一团缩在树影里，相对而言，不哭不闹的孩子更让人心疼，我当时都不敢走过去，觉得非常愧疚。”

“这么说我都有点后悔小时候怎么没往附院跑，指不定能在回廊上碰见流川。”仙道半开玩笑半认真。

流川母亲摇摇头：“碰见了也不会跟你讲话。”

“但至少能有个人在他身边。”

“此刻你不是正在他身边么？”流川母亲温言说道。

“说的也是。”仙道挑了下眉，看了眼不远处靠坐在沙发上专注看电视的流川。

吃完饭小坐片刻，仙道和流川起身告辞，流川母亲从不挽留，任他们来去自由。

各自驾车就近去了流川的住处，初秋的夜晚，穿行在街道上的风渐渐转凉。

两人有一阵子没亲热，进了家门，灯也不开，在黑暗中兴致勃勃地较劲。

流川像只牙痒的狐狸，啃咬着仙道的脖子。

仙道抱紧流川，手掌挑开衣摆抚摸他坚实的背脊。

从沙发到地板转战浴室，又吻入床海中，今晚仙道的进攻很凶，流川差点招架不住，几次想要坐起来都被压了回去。

流川恍惚想起数月前在论坛看的帖子，他和仙道在别人杜撰的字里行间忘情纠缠。

世事难料，竟全部成真。

“这个时候，你还走神？”仙道哑着嗓子，眸中深情。

“白痴，在想你。”流川喘着重气，仰起脖颈索吻。

仙道低头轻笑，回咬他的嘴唇，身下动作更加激烈，心内似有海潮呼啸澎湃。

尽欢也是表达爱意的一种方式，直至夜深力竭，才肯放过彼此。

流川把脸闷在仙道的怀里，迷迷糊糊睡去，梦见幼时独自待在附院藤蔓深深的绿荫回廊上。

夏日炎炎，蝉鸣寂长。走廊那头蹬蹬跑来了个年纪相仿的男孩子，满脸笑容：“我可以跟你一起玩吗？”

“好。”流川在梦里说。

仙道早上醒来，流川又没睡在身边，裹着被子一大团缩在角落。

“……你不怕把自己闷死？”仙道拎开流川压在脑袋上的枕头。

流川皱了下眉，口齿不清地哼了一声。

仙道屈指刮了下他的脸颊：“八点了，你今天不上班？”

流川抿了下嘴，忽然反应过来，猛地掀开被子翻身下床，腿一软差点没站稳。

仙道横卧床上，支着脑袋神情慵懒地看流川换衣服。

流川瞥他一眼：“怎么还躺着？”

“休假，我乐意的话可以躺一整天，你别太羡慕。”

“……”流川按了下酸胀的腰，狠狠地砸了仙道一枕头，头也不回地朝盥洗室走去。

仙道半个多月没登陆过游戏，密码差点忘了，号还停在幽深的君山银茶林中。

蓝衣如故，身负断天长剑，手中悠闲地摇着画满翠竹的扇子。

工作日的白天，帮派在线玩家少，三尺青锋几个正在打副本赚钱。

仙道刚骑上小毛驴，佛印发来私聊：“追风施主，十数天不见，贫僧甚是想念。”

“……你能正常点么？”仙道发了个冒冷汗的表情。

“最近我彻底被戒律院的师叔盯上了，说话要严谨，这个系统NPC简直跟鬼一样，动不动把我拎回嵩山跪在佛祖前，游戏而已，又不是真的出家当了和尚。”佛印忍不住抱怨起来。

“你自己要玩少林的。”

“当时在官方网站上看了些游戏视频，少林的棍法太他妈帅了。”

“我都想重回听雨山城了，隐侠的剑式套路用不顺手。”

“我才不信你舍得不要逐风的侠侣号。”佛印啧了一声。

“确实舍不得。”仙道看了眼悬在腰上的七夕玉佩。

“话说回来，你跟逐风的发展真是神速，不久前才名刻月老祠，转眼奔现，是打算就这么发展下去？无意八卦，纯粹关心朋友，毕竟你俩都是男的……再多嘴问一句，你不会是被逐风的家里人打了，因为养伤才来不了游戏的吧？”

仙道看完一阵笑：“佛印大师，你的想象力过于丰富了。”

“那可难说，要是我父母知道我喜欢男人，肯定把屋顶给掀了。”

“所幸我和逐风的家长都不是火爆脾气。”

佛印拍了拍光头，从擂台上一跃而下，长棍扛在肩上：“跟逐风在这个区斗了大半年，也算兄弟一场，他要是能一条路走到底，我也觉得很高兴。”

“谢啦。”仙道发了个笑脸的表情，“对了，帮我个忙，我想换比武装备。”

“上周游戏更新后获取途径有些麻烦，要分别挑战各大门派的掌门NPC，一定几率获得部分装备。”佛印转着长棍，“今天我调休，跟你组队前去没什么问题，不过……你穿着副本装备肯定一招被秒，我单打独斗太吃力，尤其是你们隐侠岛的岛主，克我的棍法，你先回门派做做任务，拿些基础装备增加些防御力？再过半小时无常也该下课了，带个杀手一起偷袭比较方便。”

“这么麻烦？要不我雇一队人帮我打算了。”

“……你太不会过日子了，动不动就把银两送给外人。”佛印坐着马车回少林准备再学一套伏虎棍法，“游戏本身是为了消磨时间，朋友一起玩才有意思，你要花钱请人，以后别跟我们往来了。”

“好吧。”仙道行至君山渡口，跨上小船，越过浩淼的洞庭湖，前往丹枫古径。

“可惜你不是隐侠岛高阶弟子，只能学三套剑法。”

“什么？我以为只有三套。”

“这你都不知道？云曦和还说你是十一区听雨山城的大师兄，徒有虚名？”

“当时花钱请人帮我把号全部弄好之后才开始玩的。”

“我怎么就这么讨厌土豪玩家呢！”佛印忿忿地下了马车，沿着长满青苔的石阶走向千年古刹，一边讲解，“你在岛上不是有七位师叔师伯么，挑战他们座下的得意门生，一一战胜后可以升为高阶弟子，然后完成门派日常演武获得足够修为，再从岛主那领悟所有剑招套路。”

“原来如此，我还说怎么听雨山城有十几套扇法，隐侠岛就这么可怜。”

“不然等逐风回来，让他帮你挑战？”佛印在寺门口叹了口气，“都很难打。”

“逐风又不会玩剑客。”

“恕我直言，以逐风的天赋，脸滚键盘都比你打得好。”

“……”仙道一阵无语，望着归雁川上一片天青，水鸟扑飞。

“我先去方丈那换伏虎棍的秘籍，无常来了喊你，总之……你加油。”

隐侠岛七位师叔师伯以北斗星为名，座下得意门生也都是系统NPC。

仙道不知输了多少回，仰头一碗又一碗饮下师兄师姐们递来的茶，拱手作揖，再叹一句：“学艺不精，惭愧惭愧。”

无常下课后回到寝室，没接到生意，闲着无聊蹲在隐侠岛上观战，边看边叹气。

佛印发了私聊给他：“我伏虎棍都学完了，追风他胜了几场？”

“没赢过，天权门生已经挑战第八次……哦，又败下阵来。”

“追风说不定就会玩听雨扇客，真是浪费了他手里那把断天剑。”

“还是组队去刷掌门吧，追风的防御力完全不够，挨几下近乎空血，加上隐侠岛的剑招速度太快，确实也不好躲。”

“可以，先来少林，刚才我去方丈那换秘籍的时候，系统提示他染了风寒，老秃驴生病了比较容易对付。”

仙道的剑客号看起来有点沮丧，无精打采地坐在毛驴背上，做了几个任务勉强凑了套基础比武装备。

在前往嵩山的路上，无常拍拍他的肩膀：“不要气馁，失败是成功的爸爸，至少你银子花不完。”

与佛印碰头组队后，他们进入空禅院，开启挑战方丈的任务，染病的高僧瞬间笼在金钟罩里，并召来十八铜人阵，金光闪闪，长棍呼啸。

佛印傻眼了：“我靠，这他妈怎么不按常理出牌？”

无常啐一口：“名门正派就是套路多，铜人阵不好破，老秃驴还开了极限防御。”

“你收匕首放暗器为主怎么样？”佛印调整了一下装备，尽可能地提高自身格挡能力。

“鬼知道要以少胜多？孔雀翎没带出来……等等，有追风在能用乾坤一掷。”无常说完看向仙道，“快，给我几串铜钱，让我感受一下用钱砸死对手的畅快。”

“我包裹里只有整银。”仙道挠挠脸。

“这游戏不能拿元宝当暗器啊！”无常忍不住横了他一眼，转了转匕首，“算了，有机会我就去戳老秃驴，你们给我打掩护。”

“唉。”佛印重重地叹了口气，耍了套新学的伏虎棍，撂倒一个铜人。

仙道经过刚才惨不忍睹的挑战后，对门派剑招熟悉了很多，本身操作意识强，断天湛蓝的剑气横扫千里。

几乎整整一下午，三人都耗在了空禅院，大败十八铜人阵后，方丈的金钟罩更麻烦，技能甩上去铿铿作响，打破需要很长时间。

方丈盘腿坐在原地，双目紧闭手掌合十，时不时咳嗽几声。

“怎么好像在欺负毫无还手之力的老人家似的，还不如站起来痛痛快快跟我们打一场。”佛印抡着长棍。

“你刚才不是都叫他老秃驴来着。”无常的匕首刷刷作响。

“怎么都是我少林方丈啊，病得半死不活，我们三个还在撬他的金钟罩。”

“这游戏也太难玩了。”仙道叹了口气。

花了两个多小时，好不容易才合力碎了方丈的内功防御，老和尚低声念了句阿弥陀佛，交出一个菩提宝箱。

“追风，你去开。”佛印心力交瘁地打坐调息。

“宝箱里要是没装备，我立马吊死在你们少林寺门口。”无常咬牙切齿。

没过多久，仙道在组队频道里发出了获得物品，狻猊铠一件，适合门派，燕北长枪客。

“……”无常一口老血，“再见，我去江流集买麻绳，今天一定要死在嵩山，堂堂大少林，杀人不见血！”说完使出门派轻功，跟阵风似的掠出空禅院。

“真是造孽……”佛印话没来得及说完，戒律院师叔带着武僧弟子金刚怒目而来。

“混账！勾结外人，欺师灭祖，伤我方丈，你可知错！”

“知错知错，我这就跟你们走。”佛印已经无力挣扎，看了眼仙道，“方丈要是没给装备，我也就不说什么了……别人都是哪个门派的玩家开箱子给对应门派的……戳了一下午的金钟罩，你怎么摸了件逐风的铠甲，还是拾取后自动绑定，无法交易……我真是一言难尽，有点累，去佛祖面前念个经冷静冷静，不送。”


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章**

流川提前二十分钟打电话给仙道，约他一起吃晚饭。

下班后顺路在便利店买了些汽水饮料，慢速开回住宅区，仙道刚好走出来。

仙道平时比较注重仪表，出门前总要整理很久，流川每次等他还能在沙发上打个盹。

“你将来老了也这样？”流川看了眼上车的仙道，摸摸他的头发。

仙道凑过去吻了吻他的脸颊，靠回座椅系好安全带：“耐心点，到时候你就知道了。”

流川不动声色上下打量他一眼，叹了口冷气：“肯定更慢。”

仙道笑了笑：“这就已经开始不耐烦了，以后几十年怎么办。”

“你今天在家没出去？”流川打着方向盘往外开。

“用你笔记本玩了会游戏，结果跟佛印无常他们在空禅院浪费了一下午。”

“方丈不难打，佛印能单刷。”

“我们触发了隐藏剧情，好不容易完成挑战，箱子里装了件你的铠甲。”

“拾取绑定，等于白打。”流川打转向灯变更车道。

“一会吃完饭去我家拿下笔记本，我再收拾几件衣服。”

“……”流川皱眉，“真要住我那？”

“有什么问题？”

“床小，你老挤我。”

“自己没事喜欢缩角落，怎么能怪我。”仙道看他一眼，“要不一会去买张大床？”

“不用。你睡客房。”

仙道坐直起来，一本正经：“流川先生，请问我们闹矛盾了么？”

“没。”

“既然不存在家庭危机，分房睡不合理，我有权驳回。”

“在我家，我说了算。”流川驶进一处停车场，就近找好位置。

“……你赢了，永远以霸道取胜，我拿你没办法。”

附近有家私人餐厅名气很大，每天只招待几位客人，得提前一周预约。

流川难得在约会上花点心思，仙道很是欣慰，如果不是后来的不速之客——

仙道始料未及会在这里碰见他在英国留学时候的前女友，春澄。

春澄是混血儿，家中长辈与仙道爷爷有些交情，门当户对。

当时和平分手，人生总有过客，如今偶遇寒暄几句无伤大雅，只是场合不太对。

流川保持沉默，也不看他们，管自己吃东西。

春澄临走前在桌子上放了张名片，轻声肺腑：“这些年，我去了很多地方，再没遇见过任何一个比你更好的人。我很怀念我们在英国的所有岁月。仙道，我对你的心意从未改变，要是有机会，希望我们可以重头再来。”

她说完，看了眼坐在仙道对面的流川，欲言又止，起身告辞。

“那个……陈年往事。”仙道喝了口冰水。

流川拿过名片，揉成团，扔在了旁边，冷不丁来了句：“我知道你有过不少恋人。”

“网上看到的？十有八九都是捕风捉影，不能全部当真。”

“你怎么会突然喜欢男人。”流川语气淡定。

“那你还不如问我怎么会突然喜欢你比较合适。”仙道伸手捏他的脸，“我无法否认过去的事，甚至在感情上是我亏欠别人比较多。我的防范意识过强，有绝对的私人领域，也没人能管得住我。但是在你这不一样，我并不知道原因也懒得深入考虑……比如抽烟这件事，不瞒你说，我有烟瘾，平时工作忙的时候习惯性点一根。你说了句介意，我再没碰过……你有能力改变我，就算是干涉了我的自由，我也不会认为被束缚而想逃脱。这种感情何时产生，如何产生，我无从得知，莫名觉得你生来就是我缺失的另一半灵魂，好像跋涉万里，得以重逢。所以这样算突然喜欢吗？”

流川怔怔地看着仙道海水般温柔的眼睛，一时语塞，好半天低咳一声：“你事先打过腹稿？”

“我对你的感情不需要任何演练。”仙道脸上似有春风拂过。

“……”流川丢了片柠檬在他碗里，“闭嘴。”

“你耳朵为什么红了？”仙道挑眉一笑。

流川没接话，默默啃了块炸排骨，过了半晌：“我曾经跟人交往过，但都不了了之。”

“关于你从前尝试过喜欢别人的经历，我不是很想知道。”仙道拨了下他的刘海，“最近忙了一阵子，有件事我差点忘了，还好夕夏姐帮我办妥了。”

“什么事？”

“待会去我家你就知道了。”

吃完饭回到住宅区，仙道让流川在车上等着，自己乘电梯回顶楼家中收拾东西。

流川靠着听歌，没过多久仙道就出来了。

仙道把笔记本衣物之类的放进车里，打开驾驶室的门，牵过流川的手：“跟我来。”

“去哪？”流川一脸茫然。

仙道拉着流川一路走进他的私人车库，触亮顶灯。

流川愣了下，眼前赫然停着一台黑色Huayra。风神。

仙道揽住流川的肩膀：“你的了。”

“你每天一大早出门是去捡钱？”流川默然片刻。

仙道听完一阵笑：“就是真有钱捡，你也起不来。”

流川叹了口气，阶级敌人现实比游戏里更可恨。

仙道搂过他的腰：“别有压力，家庭财产共有而已。”

“那就停在你车库。”

“去爷爷家的时候可以开，盘山公路宽阔无阻，但也不能太快，安全重要。”仙道认真吻了吻流川，“周末跟我回去看看老人家？”

“后天？”流川抬眼看着仙道。

仙道拧他脸：“你带我去见你爸的时候，说走就走，准备时间都没给我，现在也知道紧张了？”

“爷爷好相处么。”流川靠在仙道肩膀上，冷声问道。

“还行，就是老爱生闷气，躲书房不搭理人。”

“哦。”流川拍拍仙道的背，“先回家。”

仙道去浴室洗澡，流川坐在客厅里玩游戏，电视也开着，顺便听一下新闻。

流川在落日镇外逛了一圈，隐龙荒漠人迹越来越少，终年沉默在呜咽的风沙中。

“逐风，速来少林寺外。”佛印发来组队邀请，云曦和也在。

流川听罢坐马车赶往嵩山，拾级而上，到了古刹外。

佛印扭头冲他招手：“快来劝劝无常，他挂树上死活不肯下来。”

“又搞什么？”流川沉步走到近处，抬眼一看，雾竹林第一杀手麻绳套着脖颈在半空晃荡。

“不知道，上线就被佛印叫过来了。”云曦和盘膝坐下，逗弄他新养的一条竹叶青。

“下午陪你家追风打完方丈，无常去江流集买了麻绳吊在这里，我吃了晚饭回来，还挂着没下来！跟他说话也不理我。”佛印急得直挠光头，“不会是受了打击，玻璃心碎，以后都不玩了吧？”

流川无语，提起长枪戳了戳无常的小腿。

仙道擦着头发在流川身边坐下，看了眼他的电脑屏幕：“你们在干嘛？”

“无常吊死了。”流川一脸严肃。

“又触发什么奇怪的剧情了？”仙道挠挠脸，打开自己的笔记本登陆游戏，上号就在空禅院，点了流川进组，绕出少林寺，在队伍频道打字：“这棵树这么高，他是怎么挂上去的？”

“大少爷，你的重点是不是错了？”佛印差点狮吼，“你管他怎么挂上去的，他已经死那了！”

“游戏而已，又不是真的死了。”仙道摇着扇子，从包裹里拿了串糖葫芦，喂给逐风。

流川用力踹了仙道一脚：“别让我的号吃奇怪的东西。”

仙道差点被踢翻，捧着笔记本挪远了一些，从沙发上拿下一个靠垫：“糖葫芦能增加攻击力。”

“不差这点属性。”流川横了他一眼。

“今晚就蹲在树下围观无常？”仙道起身去冰箱里拿饮料。

“不知道。”流川摇头，点了云曦和比武切磋。

仙道将近半个月没出现，帮派里全是热情满满找他说话的人。

“帮主，青锋大大已经带我们通关葬剑岛副本了，我们是七区第一个打完的团队，拿了「万剑归宗」的特殊称号，只可惜你没在。”

“是啊，有种磕磕绊绊却没能跟帮主走到最后的遗憾。”

“仿佛失恋般瞎矫情的诉苦是什么情况……你要搞事情吗，当心逐风一长枪抡飞你。”

“帮主，江湖传闻你跟战神现实在一起了？”

“什么江湖传闻，明明就是佛印大师在帮会语音频道里说的。”

“唉，你们啊……”仙道喝着苏打水，发了个哭笑不得的表情。

佛印长棍一扫，挑开流川和云曦和：“我们好歹是七区的四大金刚，一个都不能少，先把无常劝下来。”

“四大金刚？”仙道忍不住笑了起来。

“逐风，我突然不太想跟佛印讲话。”云曦和收起青木药鼎，顺手解了流川号上的天蛊毒。

流川已经退出队伍，仙道跟着离开，两人组在了一起。

无常的尸体忽然动了一下，匕首一转割断了麻绳跃落在地，头上随即冒出一行白字：“你们怎么都在这里？亏大了，跟寝室的哥们出去吃饭居然忘记下号了，白白挂在这浪费我四五个小时的点卡。”

“你他妈人没在电脑前不会说一声？”佛印给他一棍。

“我没在电脑前怎么说话？”无常转着匕首，伺机偷了佛印一招。

一言不合两人就在高树下动起手来。

云曦和点流川进组：“他们……真是莫名其妙，追风不是要刷比武装备么，现在去？”

“好。”流川跨坐奔虹赤，把仙道拉上马，带着他进了空禅院。

云曦和召唤出十数条天蛊蛇，浩浩荡荡跟在后面。

少林方丈风寒加重，卧床不起，开启挑战模式后，流川刚一横长枪，老和尚立刻拱手交出菩提宝箱。

云曦和正打算布毒阵，见状跟他的天蛊蛇都愣在了原地：“逐风，这游戏真不是你家开的？”

刚剃度完的少林弟子急匆匆捧药赶来，忙碌于香火弥漫间。

佛印一个没留神输给了无常，气得当场铁头功撞碎了寺外一块石碑。

小和尚满脸不高兴地走过来：“大师兄，我才扫完地！”

“你本来就是游戏设定的扫地小僧，有什么好废话的。”佛印吼了他一句。

“别人家的大师兄个个英明神武，怎么我们少林的……唉……谁也打不过。”

“你信不信我把你的扫帚扔了？”佛印作势要拿。

小和尚拖着扫帚扭头就跑：“师叔！师叔！大师兄欺负我！”

佛印一回头，戒律院首座手执念珠，今日菩萨低眉，悠悠地站在那：“佛印，你又要造次？”

“师叔。”佛印双手合十，躬身行礼，神情谦卑肃穆，“弟子见小师弟可爱，逗他玩，切莫当真。”

小和尚攥着戒律院师叔的衣摆，冲着佛印挤眉弄眼做鬼脸。

师叔看了佛印一眼，牵着小和尚往寺里走去。

佛印松了口气，跟无常一起加入流川的组队。

“佛印，你怎么老是跟那个小和尚斗嘴？”无常问了句。

“别提了，小东西烦得要死，这游戏设计的几个特殊NPC，我总感觉是官方内部人员在操作。”佛印拍拍心口，“刚才真是吓我一跳，以为又要被师叔抓走了。”

“靠！追风都刷到青玉衫了？”无常看见仙道换了衣服，随手点开他的装备。

“少林方丈看起来快圆寂了。”云曦和说，“可能感觉打不动逐风，就直接把宝箱给我们了。”

“所以我们下午像傻子一样在空禅院撬老秃驴的金钟罩是为了干嘛？”无常嘴角抽了好几下。

“你还跟风干的腊肉似的在树上挂了几个小时。”佛印无语望天。

“别闲聊，去打其他掌门。”流川在队伍里打了行字，他策马就走，跑出一段路，忽然勒马折返原处，把仙道拉上马背。

佛印手中长棍虎啸阵阵，对阵双刀掌门：“追风就这么光明正大偷懒了，好歹装装样子挥几剑累到他了？”

流川追星赶月般一枪快过一枪：“他在旁边讲电话。”

“你俩这是同居了？”无常差点匕首都掉在地上，“我还以为佛印瞎编你们现实在一起的事。”

“出家人他妈不打诳语，阿弥陀佛。”

云曦和念着天蛊诀，青木药鼎中紫烟腾升，尽数缠绕住双刀掌门，气血持续下降。

“我们是不是唯一挑战掌门不用带奶妈的队伍？”佛印的伏虎棍用得不太熟练，索性换了套拿手的八宝混元。

“毕竟有逐风像块钢板似的扛着。”云曦和丢给流川一个防御技能。

“我们几个也算本区有点名气的玩家，怎么沦落成了追风的打手？”佛印一阵感慨。

“雾竹林本就是为了土豪服务的杀手行业。”无常补了一刀，打空了双刀掌门最后一丝血。

双刀掌门收起兵器，拱手说道：“正所谓江湖英雄出少年，不服老不行。”

“服老就把宝箱给我们。”佛印长棍顿地。

“哼！不给。”双刀掌门胡子一抖，拂袖离去，“来人，送客！”

仙道打完电话，跟着队伍去了峨眉山，守门的杏衣女子面若桃李：“各位大侠，家师外出云游不在金顶，此刻估摸已经到了逐鹿川一带。”

“这掌门怎么还能出去玩？”佛印扛着棍子，悻悻转身下山。

“峨眉山脚的路口可通往丹枫古径，正好去隐侠岛。”无常一步一跳。

“无常，我认识你的时候，你不是这样的。”云曦和忍不住说，“冷酷杀手的伪装彻底撕了？”

“我们五人里面，逐风是真高冷，一路都沉默不语。”佛印说道。

“逐风在吃薯片，懒得打字而已。”仙道走走停停，受倾悲所托帮她在路边挖峨眉草药。

“……”云曦和搓了搓脑门，“突然感觉逐风在我心目中的形象也有了颠覆。我总以为他应该叼根烟一脸狂妄，怎么还吃起零食了？”

“白痴。”流川抽空打了两个字。

五人一路说笑抵达丹枫渡口，老船夫戴着青箬笠坐在岸边悠哉垂钓。

“船家，我们要去隐侠岛。”

老船夫头也不抬，不紧不慢地说：“等我钓上了鱼，就载你们去。”

佛印原地叹了口长气：“你说这个游戏的策划是不是脑子有病……靠，追风，你干嘛也坐着跟他一起钓鱼了？”

仙道握着鱼杆，一脸笑容：“我半个月前接的门派日常让我钓五条荻花白，刚好完成了一会可以交。”

“我先去岛上看看他们岛主的情况。”无常门派轻功好，踏水无痕，凌波而去，没过多久，在队伍中发来信息，“不用来了，岛上弟子说，岛主出海云游，巧了，也在逐鹿川一带。”

“所以隐侠岛岛主跟峨眉掌门有什么不可告人的关系。”佛印醍醐灌顶。

“去逐鹿川找他们，还是换别的门派？”云曦和问。

“破坏人家游山玩水的兴致不是自寻死路？隐侠岛主我打不过。”

“十点，我下号了，明天继续。”流川准时退出游戏。

佛印几人早已习惯逐风说走就走的性格，坐在归雁川边开始闲聊游戏掌门之间的爱恨情仇。

“流川，今晚我真的住客房？”仙道抬头看着起身的流川，可怜地眨了下眼。

“我要上班，你影响我睡眠质量。”流川跨过仙道。

“追风，我也得撤了，早上有课，怕起不来。”无常在隐侠岛的深深草木中下了号。

佛印摸着光头：“那就先散了？我去沧水城打擂台，云曦和，走不走？”

“走。”云曦和从岸边站了起来，“追风，有事喊我们。”

“好，回见。”仙道钓上一条活蹦乱跳的小白鱼，放进篓中。

最近气温骤降，半夜又下起了小雨，打在窗玻璃上沙沙作响，城市安静地睡在蒙蒙水汽中。

仙道搂着枕头，迷迷糊糊听见隔壁传来流川的咳嗽声，揉了下眼睛坐了起来。

他轻手轻脚走出客房，推开流川的卧室门一看，被子大半床都滑在了地上。

仙道叹了口气，怎么流川每次一睡着就立马变成多动症晚期患者，他拎起被子翻身上床，把手脚冰凉的流川捞过来。

流川打了几个喷嚏，抱住仙道扎进他温热的怀中。

仙道拉高被子：“就说分房睡不合理，你还不信。”

“……嗯？”流川闷声应答，语气困倦。

仙道亲了亲他的脸颊，拢紧手臂：“没事，做个好梦。”

窗外灯火雨影，迷离憧叠，时光在交错的呼吸中逐渐落定。

这场夜雨过后，城中落满重重秋意，灰白的天穹下雾气弥漫。

仙道在附近公园里晨跑完，顺路买了刚出炉的面包，到家一看，流川果然还没起来。

“流川枫，你要迟到了。”仙道脱下外套扔在旁边，俯下身隔着被子拍了他几下。

过了半天，流川吸了下鼻子：“不通气了。”

仙道皱了下眉：“感冒了？”

“可能。”流川喉咙哑了，低咳了几声。

仙道伸手探他额头：“好像没发热，难受的话我送你去医院。”

“不去。”流川捏了捏鼻子，艰难地爬了起来，“要上班。”

“生病还上什么班。”仙道拎过外套给流川披上，“我帮你请假，家里有感冒药么？”

“储物柜里。”流川盘腿坐着，打了个喷嚏，“头好晕。”

流川啃了大半个面包，吃下感冒药，又喝了些热水，昏昏沉沉裹进了被子里。

“我就在旁边，有事告诉我。”仙道柔声说。

“离我远点。”流川闷声说，“感冒会传染。”

“别担心，我抵抗力好。”

“我抵抗力也好，还不是……”流川鼻子塞着很难受，话没说完就懊恼地拉高被子盖住脑袋。

仙道叹了口气，拿起报纸在窗台上坐下来翻阅，才看了一会儿，放在客厅里的手机骤然响起。

流川不悦地低哼一声。

仙道几步迈出卧室，顺便把房门带上。

“越野，一大早什么事？”仙道接起电话，压低嗓音。

“你在做贼？”

“流川刚睡下去。”

“哇靠，你们难道折腾到天亮？”

“听你口气，看来是走出失恋的阴影了。”

“总不能一蹶不振吧，明天周末，我们几个很久没聚，今晚出去喝个酒？”

“今晚不行。”仙道靠坐沙发，“流川感冒，我得在家里。”

“我怎么觉得你现在只要有时间就跟流川待在一起？”

“不然应该跟谁？”仙道笑着反问。

“知道你们感情好。”越野啧了一声，“不打扰了，改天再约。”

流川不知睡了多久，被一阵锅碗碰撞声吵醒，皱着眉从温热的被窝里探出头，捞过手机看了眼时间，已临近正午，他磨蹭片刻爬了起来，穿上仙道的外套，走出卧室。

仙道正在厨房里手忙脚乱。

流川吸了吸鼻子，凑到他身旁：“喂，你在干嘛？”

仙道吓一跳，木勺掉进了锅里，急忙关火拿筷子去夹：“你走路怎么没声音？”

“是你太吵。”流川侧过脸去打了个喷嚏。

“我准备给你熬点粥。”

“放这么多水确定不是煮汤？”流川叹口冷气，拉着仙道往客厅走。

仙道尴尬地挠挠脸：“我还以为厨房的事很简单。”

“你要进军黑暗料理界。”流川倒了杯热水蜷进沙发里，嗓音干哑。

“好点了没？”仙道在流川旁边坐了下来，扯过一条薄毯盖在他身上。

“浑身没力气。”流川喝了几口热水，把杯子递给仙道，躺倒在沙发上，“饿的话叫外卖。”

仙道把杯子放到茶几上，拿过手机：“你想吃什么，我订餐。”

“没胃口。”流川吞咽了一下，喉咙有点疼，在沙发上翻了个身看着仙道。

仙道恍惚觉得流川像只生了病没精打采的狐狸，眼里少了平时冷冽的光，茫然迷糊，身不由己地凑过去亲了亲他的脸。

“你是真想一起生病。”流川横了仙道一眼。

“谁让你这副恹恹可怜的样子。”仙道直起身，习惯性揉了揉流川的头发，“睡个觉都能把自己冻感冒，以前你一个人怎么撑过来的？”

“你怎么知道我一个人。”流川挑衅地扬了下眉。

仙道抚摸他头发的手轻轻顿了顿：“其他人住进来过？”

流川饶有兴趣地眯了下眼：“你介意。”

“有点，不过转念一想，没遇见你之前，待在我身边的也是别人。”

流川抿了下嘴，想起吃饭时碰到的春澄，她说很怀念和仙道在英国的所有岁月，心里忽然滋生出一股陌生的酸涩感，忍不住大喘了一口气。

“怎么你反而一脸不高兴？”仙道疑惑地蹙了下眉头。

“我没有。”流川别过脸。

“……嘴都撅起来了，还说没有。”仙道笑着捏捏他的下颔。

流川有点迷茫，拉过仙道的手，覆在自己心口：“像塞满了切开的柠檬。”

仙道愣了愣，没明白流川的意思：“是难过的意思？”

流川从沙发上坐起来，看了仙道一会儿，伸手搂住他的肩膀：“昨晚在餐厅里就这样了。”

仙道一想反应过来：“我以为你不在意。”

“不知道怎么表达。”流川带着鼻音的声音听起来很沮丧。

“别着急，你慢慢说，我们有的是时间。”仙道把他拥入怀中。

流川默然很久，像是考虑了很久：“我们的感情也会结束么？”

“这种忧虑有点不像你了。”仙道轻笑。

“我也觉得，你自己要我说的。”流川冷哼。

“你啊，有时候特别成熟，比我还冷静，有时候又很幼稚。”仙道满口宠溺，“我从来没想过结束，就算以后会出现困顿，也好过再也见不到你。唯一的担心，是觉得你可能并没有很重视我。”

流川抬起头，疑惑地看着仙道深邃的眼睛：“胡说什么？”

“我们之间没有试探期，热恋期，磨合期，像与生俱来的家人一样遇见后就直接稳定下来，不能说这样不好，但我希望，你不仅仅只是认为跟我相处没问题才生活在一起……可能有点词不达意。”

“我明白你的意思。”流川凑过去吻了仙道的唇角，“正因为如此，才担心会结束。”

仙道眉眼一弯笑了起来：“我可以理解为，你也害怕失去我？”

“本来就……”流川话没说完猛地打了个喷嚏。

“我真是越看你越像只小狐狸，打喷嚏都可爱。”仙道直笑，扯过纸巾塞进流川手里。

“别用可爱这种词语形容我。”流川拿着纸巾侧过脸醒完鼻涕，不满地瞪了他一眼。

“可爱怎么了，爷爷看了你照片，还以为你是高中生。”

“什么照片？”

“就是你刚睡醒那张。”

“不是让你删了。”流川眼神一凛，扔了纸巾伸手夺过仙道的手机一看屏幕，咬咬牙，“你是有多无聊？”

仙道捞过流川的手机，按亮后送到他眼前：“彼此彼此，你不是也偷拍我的照片设置成了锁屏。”

“……”流川耳朵一红，避开仙道的视线，默不作声拿回自己的手机，躺倒在沙发上，拉起薄毯盖住脸。

“被拆穿了就装睡。”仙道笑着摇摇头，正打算网上订餐，家门被钥匙打开了，抬眼一看，是流川母亲，脑子一抽，站起来就喊了声妈，喊完才反应过来，尴尬地差点咬舌头。

流川母亲有点愣：“你改口有点突然，没给我心理准备。”

流川拉下毯子，用口型无声地骂了仙道一句白痴。

“今天不是周五么，你们俩怎么都没上班？”流川母亲换好拖鞋。

“我在休假，流川感冒了。”

流川母亲走到儿子旁边：“我今天来是打算给你换床厚的被子，你就已经生病了，每年秋夏交替都这样，自己不能注意点？”

流川没敢回嘴，点点头一副知错的模样。

流川母亲走进厨房熬了些红豆粥，拌上少许砂糖，热气香甜。

流川盘腿坐在沙发上吃了一大碗，额头冒汗，鼻子也通气了，舒服很多。

仙道午饭吃不进甜食，流川母亲看在那一声妈的份上，给他煮了碗虾仁面，盐放得刚刚好，不咸不淡。

流川母亲洗好碗，整理完床铺回去上班，仙道起身送她至门口。

“要不我开车载你一程？”

“没事，小区对面就有公车，两站路。”流川母亲穿上鞋，整了整衣服就走了。

仙道已经逐渐习惯和流川家人相处的方式，从不拖泥带水，好似各活各的，又紧密相连。

窗外铅灰色的云层隐隐透了些光亮出来，秋风翻涌，吹开沉积半空的水雾。

仙道关上门，回身只见流川安静地注视着自己。

这一刻，他忽然觉得除却生死，其余都不重要。流川在，就好了。


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章**

秋寒入骨，流川睡觉开始老实了，整晚待在仙道怀中一动不动。

仙道大清早醒来，枕在流川颈下的手臂麻得他不禁倒抽一口冷气，又不敢大动作，只稍稍侧过身，捏了捏拳头放松肌肉。

流川梦见了森林，他是仙道怀中的那只狐狸，他们正沿着淙淙蜿蜒的小溪前行。

岸边铺满黄绿交错的落叶，细碎的阳光在水波中闪烁荡漾，好似没有尽头般安稳漫长。

仙道缓和了手臂的不适，低头亲了亲流川的眉梢，像蝴蝶忽而掠过。

流川一阵痒，梦呓几句，挠挠脸，一睁眼水雾雾地对上仙道海洋般的目光，茫然愣神片刻，翻身吻住他。

仙道认真回应，顺手拉高被子，裹紧流川的肩背：“感冒好了么……嗯别总像在磨牙似的咬我。”

流川抬起脸，热气一簇一簇地呼出来：“喉咙有点痛。”

“气色看起来比昨天好多了。”仙道舔了下嘴唇，轻抚他的脸颊，“一会起来多穿点。”

“爷爷知道我们今天要去么？”流川躺回床上。

“嗯，我跟他已经说过了，但如果你不舒服，可以改期。”仙道长指绕着流川的头发闲玩。

流川打了个哈欠：“别让我开车就行。”

两人磨蹭了一会儿，起床收拾洗漱完毕，各自都换了件烟灰蓝的衬衫，像情侣装似的。

仙道卷好袖子，看了眼流川，拿过外套抛给他：“你穿一件不行。”

“太阳大。”流川有些不情愿地穿上外套，“很热。”

“出了城区，越往爷爷家气温越低，晚上更冷，你感冒还没好透，山风一吹肯定复作。”

“你怎么不多穿一件。”

“我车上有衣服，你就不用担心了。”

流川整理好外套，一筹莫展地看着仙道：“买什么见面礼合适？”

“不用，爷爷有个怪毛病，小辈送他东西反而不高兴。”

“空手去？”流川皱了下眉。

仙道拍拍他的肩膀：“上次去爸妈家，你怎么说的？‘回家吃饭准备什么’，今天也是回家。”

“仙道，我发现你很喜欢用我的话来堵我。”流川双手抱臂，挑了下剑眉。

“你每次都理直气壮，不容我辩驳，适当学以致用是应该的。”仙道笑着蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

雨水洗涤过的天空青蓝明净，盘山公路外的树海苍翠如故，大风卷碎枝叶间的秋阳自由穿梭，和漂泊的浮云在远方不期而遇。

流川上车后就架着墨镜斜靠在副驾驶座上补眠，半路醒来，挡风玻璃外的景色宁谧幽静，与繁华都市俨然两个不同的世界。

“我正想喊你。”仙道心情不错，充满笑意的眼睛藏在墨镜后面。

“真远。”流川调整好坐姿，拧开饮料润喉，顺手按下车窗，草木的清香扑面而来。

仙道适当放慢了车速减小风势，从流川手里捞过瓶子喝了几口还给他：“爷爷说山中的月色好看，不肯留在城里。”

“你以前也住在这里？”

“我读的都是寄宿学校，之后又去了英国。”仙道说，“其实这些年陪在爷爷身边的时间并不长。”

“有空你可以多回来几趟。”树叶绿影在流川眼中一簇簇明晃晃划过。

“要是你愿意的话当然没问题，我们也可以带着爸妈一起来。”仙道说着冲前面抬了抬下巴，“到了，大门外站着的那位是管家，你叫他古城先生就行了。”

管家先生穿着老式的黑色礼服，挺着背脊，笑容温和优雅。

流川开门下车，向他欠身行礼：“你好，我是流川枫，打扰了。”

管家先生看着流川，目光些微尴尬，转而慈祥：“很高兴可以见到你。”

仙道走过来悄悄握住流川的手，发现他掌心全是汗，不由轻笑出声。

流川压着嗓音低低地骂了他一句白痴。

“老爷在客厅里等你们很久了，昨晚絮絮叨叨不肯睡觉。”管家先生边说边笑，转身带路。

仙道这才看见小径旁栽满了枫树：“古城先生，这些……什么时候种的？”

“前不久的事，老爷说你看见了肯定会高兴。”管家先生回答。

爷爷在客厅中喝水，听见仙道的声音，呛了一口。

流川第一眼看见他，表情差点绷不住，简直就是年老版的仙道，眉眼神情非常相似。

爷爷一本正经地回望流川，招了招手：“过来坐。”

“不用做介绍了吧？”仙道扶着流川的肩，把他推到了沙发边。

“一把老骨头本来就没什么要介绍的。”爷爷板着脸递向流川一封红包，看他不拿，沉声说，“长辈给你东西，双手接过是基本礼节。”

“爷爷，你别这么严肃。”仙道替流川拿过红包，叠好塞进他口袋中。

流川挠了下脸，低声道谢。

“你喉咙是不是哑了？”爷爷皱了下眉。

“嗯，有点，感冒刚好。”

爷爷俯身倒了碗茶，推到流川面前：“入秋后我嗓子也不舒服，鹤女士正好给我煮了盏橄榄海蜜，你喝点。”

仙道懒懒散散地斜靠在沙发上，支着脸笑看面无表情但又因为局促正襟危坐的流川。

爷爷在茶水里舀了半勺蜂蜜，抬头轻咳：“仙道彰，你眼睛要掉在流川脸上了。”

流川捧着茶碗，暗中不动声色地用力踩了仙道一脚。

管家先生把透明花瓶放在茶几上，清水里倚着几枝他刚折来的海棠。

“桂花还没开么？”爷爷问了句。

“只有零星几朵，今年有些晚，我估计再下场雨就差不多了。”

爷爷看向流川：“流川，你喜欢吃桂花丸子么？”

“……不讨厌。”喝着橄榄茶稍微放松下来的流川忽然被爷爷点名，又下意识地迅速挺直脊背。

仙道看他一副狐狸般警惕的模样就笑，差点滚在沙发上。

“我说仙道彰，你今天想干嘛？”爷爷拎过拐杖，在地上顿了顿。

仙道摆摆手：“爷爷你太专制了，我在家里想笑都要忍着？”

流川也不知道他在笑什么，茫然地眨了下眼睛。

爷爷懒得理仙道，继续说：“山风野露吹开的桂花特别香，过段日子你再来，鹤女士做的糯米丸子外面吃不到。”

“爷爷，你已经不叫我回家了？”仙道躺倒沙发上。

“你这张玩世不恭的脸我早就已经看腻了，既然多了个孙子，顾此失彼在所难免，你自找的。”

“唉，看来我在家中的地位保不住了。”仙道故作愁云惨淡，深深地叹了口气。

流川真以为仙道不高兴了，放下茶碗伸手把他扯坐起来：“我没说和你争。”

爷爷看着他俩，眉梢一软，摇摇头笑了起来。

鹤女士只听仙道说流川不挑食，反而更摸不准他喜欢吃什么，各式各样都准备了一些。

四个人时不时给流川夹菜，一晃眼他跟前的餐碗已经堆积如山，好不容易吃干净，鹤女士又从厨房里捧来奶油布丁。

流川偷偷把他那份不着痕迹地移至仙道旁边。

仙道看了一眼，轻笑：“干嘛对我这么好？”

“我一口都吃不下了。”流川双眼倦怠无神。

吃太饱容易犯困，流川哈欠一个接着一个，很快传染给了爷爷，老少两人擦拭眼角的泪花，茫然四顾。

“坐不住了，我得去午睡了。”爷爷拍拍额头起身回房。

流川身子一歪靠在仙道肩上：“眼皮好沉。”

鹤女士泡了茶过来：“我去把大客房收拾一下？”

“不用这么麻烦，流川睡我房间就行。”仙道说着把昏昏沉沉的流川拉了起来，“再坚持一会，我拖不动你。”

“哦。”流川努力眨了几下眼睛，低头跟着仙道上楼，一进房间直直地栽进大床里。

仙道扯下流川脚上摇摇欲落的拖鞋，把他往里面一推。

流川用残存的意识含糊轻问：“你不睡？”

仙道脱下流川的外套，抖开被子躺下去：“陪你，反正也没事。”

“一会记得叫醒我，睡太晚不礼貌。”流川蹭进仙道怀中，枕着他的肩膀。

“没事，睡够了再起来。”仙道垂下眼轻轻拍打流川的后背。

时间都不忍惊扰的沉梦，在秋日寂静的午后从层叠错落的枫叶海棠中慢慢晕染开去。

远处群山青黛连绵，蛰伏在高阔无边的天穹下，温柔地拥抱住所有目之所及的淙淙岁月。

睡过头的反而是仙道，醒来时手里抱着个枕头，他愣神躺了片刻，听见楼下花园中隐约传来说话声，揉眼起身趴在窗台上一看，流川和爷爷正在树下对弈，管家先生笑着站在旁边指点一二。

爷爷不悦地提高了嗓门：“古城，观棋者不语。”

流川棋艺一般，还是四五年级的暑假跟父亲学的，当时流川父亲不慎摔折了右手不能主刀，院方给他批了长假在家养伤，忙碌惯的人突然闲空下来浑身不自在，求着他的酷儿子一起下围棋打发漫长的时间。流川从小是堂堂正正的学习消极分子，当即冷静地提出交换条件，顺利解决了他发愁多时的暑假作业。不过开学第二天，流川就被老师点名批评，他的作业解题步骤远远超出了小学生的水准，代写痕迹显而易见，要求他重新完成。父亲已经回医院上班了，流川感觉吃了闷亏，苦着脸又迷失在茫茫题海中。此后他再没跟人下过围棋，勉强记得一些基本规则，幸好有管家先生现场教学，不至于输得太难堪。

被爷爷呵斥后，管家先生只能和流川默不作声进行眼神交流。

爷爷平时一直是手下败将，今天酣畅赢了几局，满脸乐呵，直夸流川懂事。

流川胜负心受挫，不想说话，骨节分明的长指捏着白棋悬在半空，犹豫半晌，向管家先生求助。

管家先生微微点头，流川才落下这一子。

棋盘上烽火狼烟的战局顷刻逆转，爷爷顿失半壁江山，神色一凝陷入沉思。

仙道跑下楼，鹤女士捧了壶茶要送去花园：“少爷你总算起来了。”

“不知不觉居然睡了三个多小时。”仙道嗅了下鼻子，“鹤姨，我怎么闻到一股山楂味？”

“流川吃撑了，胃不舒服，老爷让我给他炖点消食茶。”

“晚饭不用准备得太过丰盛，他要是再埋头吃一顿，夜里够呛。”

“我等待流川的到来已经很久了，他是你重要的人，怠慢了不合适。”

“谢谢你的用心款待。”仙道说着往外走，“原本我还怕你和古城先生会感到失望。”

鹤女士跟在后面，温言笑语：“既然是你的心之所向又能得偿所愿，我们为什么会失望？”

流川在方寸棋局中力挽狂澜，占据优势的爷爷开始节节溃退，糊涂间手一抖落错一子，满盘皆输。

管家先生拊掌笑叹：“这场反败为胜实在精彩。”

爷爷懊恼地趴在石桌上：“我大意了。”

管家先生把黑白子分别捡入两边的棋龛里：“休息一会，将近两个小时了。”

爷爷捶捶肩膀，摘下老花镜：“流川，陪我下棋是不是很无聊？”

“还好。”流川帮着管家先生一起收拾棋盘，“一直感觉像面对着老年仙道。”

爷爷一愣哈哈大笑起来：“别人都说仙道那小子跟我长得像，但我年轻时比他英气多了。”

管家摇摇头：“身高你就输了。”

“古城，你以前没这么唠叨。”爷爷横他一眼。

仙道走到流川身后，手掌顺着他的头发一路抚下，按在肩膀上：“你起来怎么不叫我？”

流川回头看他一眼：“踹都踹不醒。”

仙道一阵笑，揽着他坐在旁边的椅子上：“我就说小腿怎么有点痛。”

“白痴。”流川拉开他搭住自己的手臂。

管家先生收拾完，接过鹤女士的茶盘轻轻放下，倒了一盏茶给流川。

“仙道，时间还早，喝完茶开车去孔雀湖畔走走怎么样？”爷爷忽然说。

仙道神色一黯：“好，是应该带流川去看望他们，我回屋拿车钥匙。”

流川低头喝了口茶：“爷爷，去看谁？”

“孔雀湖畔是一方墓园，仙道的父母在那里沉睡。”爷爷语气蓦然沧桑，“其实仙道很孤独，我们隔了一辈有代沟，他小时候找不到自己的父母，总是抱着书包蹲在家门口等。可是已经离开世间的人，怎么可能还会回来呢？”

爷爷不知道怎么眼睛发酸，伸手一抹：“秋风真是恼人，一吹就想落泪。”

“仙道他现在很好。”流川从外套口袋里摸出一包纸巾。

“你没见过以前的他。”爷爷扯了张擦擦眼角，“不在乎任何事，性格又很散漫，待人温和却又保持着一定的距离，真真假假也交过几个女朋友，对方都觉得跟不上他的脚步，最后无疾而终。我害怕仙道会一直这么生活下去，过于自由的人生终究居无定所，总会演变成他独自面对这个世界……幸好你出现了，即便掺杂了一些失望，但我很高兴他遇见了能并肩前行的人。”

流川向来词穷，不知该接什么，想了半天：“爷爷你放心。”

“放心把仙道交给你？”爷爷扬了下眉，“他可是个大麻烦，你不嫌弃就好。”

“不麻烦。”流川连连摇头，恍惚觉得肩上有了重担。

管家先生笑容温厚，倏忽想起昨夜读过的那句诗——

漫无方向的风，心甘情愿归属于挺拔的木枝上，才有远山枫叶的热切错落。

仿佛浪迹整个人间后的久别重逢。

一路阳光倾斜，在掠过的枝叶间闪烁。仙道戴着墨镜专心开车。

爷爷带了本相册出来，在后座跟流川一起翻看，有张是他年轻的时候，照片已然泛黄，那会儿刚开始打拼事业，穿着简单朴素，奶奶还是眉清目秀的少女，温柔害羞。

“一转眼时间都老了。”爷爷伸手抚过照片里妻子的脸，“不过我没骗你吧，爷爷当年是不是比我们的司机英气？”

“我怎么就成你们的司机了？”仙道当即提出抗议。

流川觉得仙道好看，不过说实话怕爷爷不高兴，嘴里敷衍地嗯了一声。

爷爷一眼看穿，冷哼：“你的态度很勉强，说谎能不能认真点。”

“爷爷我发现你越来越无聊了，跟我比长相有什么意义。”仙道无奈地叹了口气。

“好好开车，我和流川说话碍着你了？”

流川拿过爷爷手中的相册，放在膝盖上，往后翻了几页：“仙道，你小时候真胖。”

照片里的小学生仙道站在花园矮树前，怀里抱着个大狐狸书包，小胳膊小腿肉鼓鼓的。

说着爷爷大笑起来：“学校体检，就他一个重量超标，周末回家闹着要减肥，趴在餐桌上边哭边吃又圆了一圈。”

仙道尴尬地咳嗽几声：“爷爷，这种事就不用告诉流川了。”

流川没说话，低头继续翻阅相册，隔着逝去不返的时光，仙道在定格的画面中逐渐成长，从曾经陌生的青涩至如今熟悉的洒拓，二十几的岁月一一呈现。

青山环绕的大湖像明镜般澄澈透亮，数十年前人迹罕至，据说曾经是孔雀的栖息地，因此得名。

墓园在孔雀湖西面，通路狭窄，只能步行。

仙道流川怀中各自捧了一束花，跟在爷爷后面朝前走，阳光闪过他们的眉眼。

守墓老人和爷爷很熟，跟他们打招呼，看了看流川：“这位年轻人以前怎么没见过。”

“是我小孙子，一直在外面，刚回家。”爷爷笑答。

守墓老人啧啧叹道：“还是你福气好，家里两个孩子都这么高，哪像我孙子，跟矮萝卜似的。”

今天不是祭祀日，墓园里没有其他人，幽静安详，适合灵魂长眠。

仙道的父母葬在一起，石碑上刻着他们的姓氏名字，以及短暂的生卒年月。

爷爷深深地呼了口气，一时说不出话来，与儿子儿媳分别已有十余载，心伤依旧难平。

仙道摘下墨镜，把怀中花束放在墓前，喊了句爸妈。

流川跟着躬身行礼：“打扰了。”

爷爷默然很久，断断续续提了些往事，又谈及仙道父母当年雪山遇难。

那天跟每一个普通的日子并无差别，太阳照常落山，园中草木繁茂，沉浸在浓重的黄昏里，管家先生独自修剪花枝，鹤女士正在厨房哼着歌准备晚餐。

爷爷接仙道放学回来，公路旁重重叠叠开满了野樱。

仙道抱着大狐狸书包，靠在副驾驶座上：“爷爷，春蔷快开了，记得让古城先生给我妈剪一束。”

爷爷捏捏他婴儿肥的小脸：“我觉得你应该先考虑一下，怎么跟你父母交代这次的考试成绩。”

仙道缩下了脖子，拍着怀中的大狐狸书包转移话题：“不知道今晚鹤姨给我准备了什么好吃的。”

爷爷直叹气：“你别总是想着吃，再这么胖下去，不会有小姑娘喜欢你。”

“这种事等我长大以后再考虑。”仙道满不在乎地说。

一切安适如常，只有远方的积雪轰然崩塌，噩耗传来时没有任何预兆。

夜晚阴凉的山风匆匆卷携住泪水，在黑暗中无声流淌。

流川星期一要上班，周末傍晚开车回城区，临走时爷爷不舍，半命令式地让他们有空就过来吃饭。

仙道斜靠在座椅上看着窗外渐渐黯淡下来的墨蓝色天空：“明天我去海边垂钓，你下班后直接来鱼住店里找我？”

“可以。”昏黄的灯光在流川身上划过，“想吃石斑。”

“我鱼竿都还没抛入海，你就先下订单了？”

“鱼住的餐厅里本来就有，没指望你。”流川面无表情。

仙道捂心叹口气：“我好像受到了莫名的打击。”

不出流川所料，仙道第二天一无所获，坐在钓鱼台上吹了一整天海风。

越野手里拎了几罐啤酒，踏着斜阳而来，低头看了眼空空如也的水桶，笑着坐了下来：“近海其实已经没什么鱼了。”

“打发时间而已。”仙道架好鱼竿，接过越野递来的啤酒。

“看你这副悠哉模样，你家老爷子接受流川了？”越野点了根烟。

“相处融洽，爷爷很喜欢流川。”

“你是不是有幸运女神眷顾？总能水到渠成。”

“怎么可能，我踏过了挫折而已，只要往前走，对错总有路。”

“哇靠，你这么正经跟我聊天真不习惯。”越野望着波光粼粼的海面，呼出一口烟，“对了，下个月六号弥生姐婚礼，彦一这几天成了他姐姐的专属司机忙得团团转，让我把请帖转交给你，在车上。”

“弥生姐修成正果了？”仙道喝了口啤酒。

“他们分分合合十二年，能走到这一步也是不容易。”

“好事。”仙道笑了笑，忽然问，“鱼住店里有没有新鲜的石斑？”

“肯定有，干嘛，你不是不怎么喜欢吃鱼么？”

“帮我捞一条。”仙道耸了下肩膀，“不然等流川来了，肯定用眼神鄙视我。”

越野愣了愣，长叹一口气：“你俩能有一天不较劲么，烦人。”说完夹着烟摸出手机给鱼住打了电话，“喂，老哥，你赶紧装条最大的石斑……哦，不用，普通个头就行……给仙道大少爷……什么芥末？我们不在海边吃生鱼片，要活的！”

流川忙完工作开车过来，夜灯连城，海水潮湿的气息在风中沉浮。

已经过了饭点，餐厅里只有几桌客人。

越野打开鱼住的笔记本登陆游戏，这几天峨眉掌门外出云游迟迟未归，任务交不了，玩家们愁眉不展地翘首苦盼。

仙道坐在角落漫不经心地喝着柠檬汁，抬头看见门外走进来的流川，神情一亮，笑了起来。

“来晚了，周一事情比较多。”流川入座，肃冷的眉眼缓和下来。

仙道斟了碗清茶推到他面前：“没事。”

“佛印在帮会联络群让我九点陪他挑战空阶塔。”

“游戏出新的兵器了？”

“好像是，回去看看。”

“你干脆换把贪狼算了，长枪客的神兵设计得最帅。”

“装备压制就更加没人愿意跟我打了。”流川惆怅地叹冷气。

仙道伸手捏他脸：“你这副无敌寂寞的神情……有点欠揍。”

流川回家花了大半个小时更新完游戏，刚上线佛印就迫不及待地发来组队邀请：“嵩山南面雪梅林，我在空阶塔前等你。”

“来了。”流川跳上马车。

“这次出的长棍弃尘归海很霸道！”佛印在深雪梅影中激动徘徊。

“长枪怎么样？”流川看了眼坐在车辕上饮茶的老者，估计得等他喝完才肯赶路。

“跟你手里那把破阵差不多，你想换的话，打完空阶塔再去燕北澜沧峡。”

“随便。”

老车夫倒了碗茶转身递给流川：“少侠饮一盏否？”

“什么时候走？”流川不耐烦地皱了下眉。

“少侠莫急。”老车夫往嘴里抛了一粒花生米，“天青花闲一碗茶，又得浮生半日闲……欸，少侠，您怎么跑啦！快回来，老朽今天的茶钱可还指望您呐！”

仙道躺在沙发上挑了下眉梢：“游戏里的NPC一个比一个潇洒。”

“一群白痴。”流川跨上烈马冲出渭陵城。

仙道笑着没说话，手臂一伸捞过茶几上的苏打水，拧开喝了一口，继续看财经新闻。

佛印踩了一地脚印，回身总算看见长枪客提着缰绳纵马踏雪而来：“怎么这么慢？”

“车夫不走，我骑马来的。”

“这老东西也开始发神经了。”佛印啧了一声，反手抽出长棍，拎在手中。

“就我们两个么。”流川翻身落地，从包裹中取出马草喂给奔虹赤。

“无常跟女同学出去看电影了，云曦和这几天加班。”佛印活动活动筋骨，“要不喊你家追风一起来……哦，算了算了，我们没空保护他，守塔老僧很厉害。”

空阶塔塔高五层，底下分别由金刚、罗汉、降龙、伏虎四宗少林弟子把守。

弃尘归海供放在最高一层，老僧坐镇，将其击败才能拿走兵器。

灰衣老僧既无法号也无称呼，头顶十二戒疤，已过鲐背之年，站如苍松。

二人入塔后各自为战，一路打上顶楼，刚踏进门口，遒劲掌风猝然袭来。

流川慌忙提马侧身闪开，奔虹赤一惊仰天嘶啸。

佛印躲避不及，滚撞出去，一口吐掉了三分之一的血，暂时打坐调息：“老秃驴的般若掌真他妈狠，出招竟然这么快！”

老僧收势后沉步踱回原处：“身是菩提树，看取莲花净，善哉，善哉。”

流川换了套以防为主的套路，进屋试探，不过十数招，连人带马被打飞出来。

奔虹赤从没受过此等大辱，趴在地上呼哧呼哧地喘着闷气。

流川收起长枪盘膝闭目：“不能离他太近。”

“那怎么办？你我都不能远攻。”

“我可以。”

“对，长枪客会箭术，百步穿杨，你平时从来不用，我给忘了。”

“没学。”流川从包里翻出燕北旋返令，“我去点技能，你不动明王几重了。”

“九重修满……你是打算让我吸引老秃驴的注意力，用不动明王承受伤害？”

“对。”流川使用旋返令，角色渐渐消失在一片混沌迷雾中，眨眼回到燕北。

流川的策略没问题，只不过长枪客箭术是鸡肋技能伤害不高，加上老僧内力浑厚能抵消一部分，血掉得特别慢。

佛印周身笼在不动明王的金光中，架招状态下无法进攻，动则破功，经脉错乱。

“照这个进度，打完得凌晨两三点了。”佛印在语音频道唉声叹气。

“现在放弃，之前都白打了。”

“等等……追风是不是喊你？”

流川摘下耳塞，果然听见仙道在卧室叫自己的名字，应了一声：“干嘛？”

“我又看完一部电影了，你还在玩？”仙道放下平板电脑。

“别等我，你先睡。”流川说完戴回耳塞。

佛印有些过意不去，低声说：“逐风要不你先去休息？”

“我不想明天重头开打。”流川绕着老僧的视线，伺机引弓送箭。

无常十二点回到宿舍，本来打算做完日常任务就睡，看见佛印和流川坑在空阶塔，二话不说背上孔雀翎赶往少林。

大学男生寝室里住着的多半都是夜猫子，对着亮晃晃的电脑屏幕，越晚越有精神。

无常在山脚下遇见几个虎背熊腰的过路土匪，首领扛着大刀恶声恶气地吆喝：“此山是我开……”话音未落就被无常一招抡倒在地。

“想从我兜里抢走银两，先去问问菩萨同不同意。”无常转着匕首。

“无常，你怎么原地不动了，磨蹭什么？”

“你们大少林治安不行，佛祖脚下居然还有明目张胆打劫的。”无常三下五除二解决对手，朝南面奔入雪梅林。

无常的孔雀翎淬了毒，打得老僧脸色发黑。

“靠，你小子瞄准点！”佛印突然吼了出来，“还好我有不动明王护体，不然早他妈死在你手里了。”

“这能怪我么，老和尚掌力打偏的！”

“手酸，休息两分钟。”流川把弓箭负到身后，放轻脚步去冰箱里拿了罐饮料，瞄了一眼黑漆漆的卧室，心想仙道应该睡着了。

有无常相助，老僧终于败下阵来，长叹一声，将弃尘归海双手奉上。

各个门派获得新武器的第一人会上江湖公共频道的告示榜。

山门外扫地的小和尚手里拿了枝梅花，深一脚浅一脚地跑来空阶塔前，抱住佛印的大腿稚声撒娇：“英明神武的大师兄，能不能让我摸摸你的新武器？”

“不能。”佛印起手把他拎了起来，“你怎么成天这么烦人？”

小和尚鼻子冻得通红，往前一扑搂住佛印的脖子：“雪梅林好冷，大师兄我们回少林寺。”

无常笑了起来：“这个毒舌小孩，是不是你游戏里的儿子？怎么总粘着你。”

“你们雾竹林没有这种话唠NPC？”佛印无奈地托住小和尚。

“当然有，不过雾竹林弟子生来就是杀手，不丢几枚暗器过来已经很给我面子了。”无常小心地收好孔雀翎。

流川匆匆洗了个澡走进卧室，偷偷准备爬上床，墙上的灯忽然亮了，吓了他一跳僵在原地。

仙道眯了下眼睛：“流川枫，你猜猜现在几点了？”

流川心里咯噔一下：“生气了？”

仙道伸手把他拉进怀中，提起被子盖了个严实：“早上你还醒得过来？”

“你不是会叫我起床。”

“明天我送你去上班，半梦不醒开车不安全……”仙道声音沉下去，消失在流川的亲吻中。

流川喘口气，解开仙道的睡衣扣子。

仙道顺着他挺拔的脊背一路而下：“不打算睡了？对你我没什么自制力。”

“我也是。”流川语气坦然，带了些冷冽的沙哑，牙尖轻轻咬了咬仙道的脖子。

仙道第二天也没能准时睁眼，手机闹钟连续响了六七遍才清醒，赶紧翻身找流川，把他从枕头堆里挖了出来。

流川满脸倦怠搞不清状况，茫然地眨着眼睛，身体坐着，魂不知道还在哪里梦游。

仙道跳下床一边给他找衣服一边叹气：“深更半夜不睡觉拉着我瞎折腾……流川枫，你别又躺在那不动了！”

流川刚卷进被窝里，立马被仙道拽起来，一路推进盥洗室。


	11. Chapter 11

**第十一章**

仙道休息结束回公司上班，桌上放着一堆待签文件。

夕夏素面朝天依旧明艳，穿着舒适的平底鞋，煮好咖啡给仙道端过来：“假期过得好么？”

“还不错，就是时间短了点。”仙道放下签字笔，接过咖啡，“谢谢。”

“婚假能请一个月，你可以考虑一下。”

“我跟流川合法注册还得去国外，再四处走走，少说也要半年。”

“你要是离开这么久，公司肯定乱套。”

“到时爷爷会过来坐镇，你不用担心。”

“这么说你都已经打算好了？”

“我决定没用，得跟流川商量，我估计他逃出去玩半年，回来会丢了工作。”

夕夏疑惑地皱了皱眉：“为什么不直接请流川来我们公司上班。”

“不肯来，说是赚自己人的工资没必要。”仙道想起流川当时一本正经的语气就忍不住想笑。

“流川好像有他自成一派的道理，而你总能接受。”

仙道手指间习惯性转着黑金签字笔，语气温和：“就像此前爷爷跟我说过的话，同样适用于我和流川，只要他认为是对的，那都是好的。”

“忽然觉得老爷子给你精神上的财富远远多于物质。”夕夏转身去点枫叶露水。

落地窗外高阔的天壁被秋风刷成琉璃般清透的淡蓝，带状的流云闲散铺成。

仙道下班前接到爷爷的电话，一位退休的叔伯六十大寿，摆了酒宴，让他代替出席。

流川收到仙道信息，也没别的约，就绕到父母那吃晚饭。

流川父亲值班，儿子的出现让独自在家的流川母亲高兴了一下，回身把摊放在茶几上乱七八糟的解剖资料收拾整齐，放进公文包里。

“抱歉，打扰你工作了。”流川换好拖鞋从冰箱里拿了瓶水。

“后天应邀去法医学院上堂公开课，在准备内容。”母亲走进厨房，“随便吃点可以么？”

“好。”流川喝着水靠坐沙发，打开电视看了场热火朝天的篮球赛。

白天时长逐渐变短，转眼夜幕降临，清亮的月光勾勒出云层行走过的痕迹。

流川开车回到家，在客厅里发送完工作邮件，走进书房打开台式机登陆游戏。

看了眼帮众所在地，佛印三人全在渭陵城，顺手点进组：“切磋？”

“逐风你快来。”无常发了个焦急的表情，“佛印在主城强行开启攻击模式。”

“我点了盏迷魂香，他暂时动不了。”云曦和接道。

“快他妈给我驱散。”佛印晕乎乎躺在地上站不起来。

流川长枪负在身后：“出什么事了。”

“芙蓉酒肆前那个叫「寒衣」的烟雨丹青客，骗了我前任侠侣的感情。”佛印目眦发红，难掩怒气。

“你那个侠侣不是早就离开游戏了么？”无常盘腿坐下。

佛印苦笑：“原来西辞根本没有走，她喜欢上了别人，换了游戏号，一直都在。”

云曦和叹口气：“对方扔下你的时候难道不算欺骗？”

“在没有认识你们之前，我留在游戏，就是为了等西辞回来……我见不得她难过，不喜欢我了又有什么关系？云曦和，兄弟一场，这口气不出我不痛快。”

无常玩着手中匕首：“你要战我肯定奉陪，就怕变心的女人说话不能信，到时再被她利用，难过的还是你。”

“那我也认了，自找的，不怪任何人。”

云曦和向来冷静：“他们之间的纠葛，你是从哪听说来的？”

“西辞亲口告诉我的，她知道我建了这个少林号。”佛印神情僝僽，“游戏到底是游戏，满腹深情，其实换个号就认不出来了……西辞真心爱慕丹青客，结果对方不仅背着她跟其他女孩子暧昧，还花光了她所有的工资积蓄。”

“西辞这姑娘脑子不太好吧？”无常直言不讳，“怎么钱还被人骗了？”

“虚拟世界里都隔了层迷雾，真真假假等看清对方是鬼非人，都晚了。”云曦和取出半截清心枝点燃，萤火般的点点绿光飞向佛印，“我玩了这么久，渭陵城的大牢还没去过。”他口气倏忽一凛，身边豢养的几条竹叶青抬高脑袋，咝咝吐信，“你们佛家有句话说得好，我不入地狱谁入地狱。”

烟雨楼来的丹青客还不及反应，已经被奔虹赤猛然踏倒在地，马背上的长枪客冷眉冷眼，铮铮傲骨。

小贩们惊慌失措地开始收摊跑路，奔走号啕：“不好啦！芙蓉酒肆前杀人啦！”

渭陵城的长街闹市顿时乱作一团，路过的玩家们纷纷围聚过来观战，交头接耳各自揣测这名不见经传的烟雨楼弟子怎么会得罪七区四大门派的高手。

寒衣的江湖知己好友赶来七八人助阵，连拉带扯把他从凶马的铁蹄下救了出来。

无常飞身朝他们掷出一排淬了剧毒的孔雀翎，喝道：“少他妈多管闲事！”

“大师兄，有话不能好好说？”雾竹林同门挡下暗器，“烟雨楼并不参与江湖之争，寒衣不过是春慵湖畔的画师，为何仇杀？”

“雾竹林杀手第一诫，莫与敌人辩是非。”无常眉一横，抽出匕首，迅雷不及掩耳之势割破了他的喉咙。

“无常，主城残杀同门戾气值加倍，你别乱来。”云曦和提醒一句，低头念诀，毒蛇扑向寒衣的救兵。

流川跨马提枪横扫千军，边打边说：“有个奶妈。”

“看到了。”云曦和听罢，捧出青木药鼎，换上天蛊毒，青绿色的烟雾骤然涌向躲在后方的返魂山庄弟子。

佛印在清心枝的光亮中恢复知觉，一跃而起，扛着弃尘归海杀气腾腾加入战局。

打斗很快引来渭陵城中的巡逻士兵，四人就算技术再好也不是NPC的对手，一顿乱打被锁着铁链镣铐丢进了官府大牢中。

佛印一身是伤，僧衣褴褛，他收到西辞发来的私聊：“这一次我是真的要走了。”

“嗯。”佛印眼睛有点酸，“这句话本不该由我来说，吃一堑长一智，以后擦亮眼睛。”

“你知道所有的事情之后，就没有怨恨过我么？”

“傻姑娘，一场游戏而已，虚拟世界里发生过的不能全部当真。”佛印言不由衷，“很多事我早就忘了，只记得我们有次做任务路过双鲤村，村口旧桥上站着个算命先生，看着河边垂柳嘴里念叨一入江湖岁月催，你当时只有三十来级，穿着青灰色的布衣，一蹦一跳走在我前面，说个不停，特别高兴……不知道为什么忽然想起这件事来，总觉得好像已经过了很多年，我真的已经没有什么遗憾了。”

云曦和一脸郁闷地坐在地上：“牢头把我的蛇全没收了，出狱后恐怕就被炖成汤羹。”

无常躺在地上翘着二郎腿：“哪个不要命的敢吃你的毒蛇？”

佛印跟西辞诀别后，神色沮丧，艰难地吐出口长气。

“喂，你没事吧。”流川处理完伤口，把金疮药抛给佛印。

佛印伸手捞住，勉强笑了一下：“其实这样彻底了结也好，否则搁心里总放不下。”

“真看不出来我们的佛印大师居然还是个情僧。”无常调侃。

佛印抓起一把地上的干草胡乱塞进无常嘴里：“你少他妈寻我开心。”

仙道参加完叔伯的寿宴，司机送他回家，住宅楼电梯故障正在维修，他爬了二十几楼一身热汗，进屋先冲了个澡，酒也醒了大半，站在落地窗前拨通了流川的电话：“我到家了，你在干嘛？”

“蹲大牢。”流川回了一句。

“嗯？”仙道愣了下，半天明白过来，“谁惹你生气了？”

“与我无关，你来语音频道，手机没电了。”

“好，等我五分钟，我把头发擦干……”仙道话还没说完，电话那头忙音了，他低头笑了笑，拿了罐饮料走进书房。

有钱能使鬼推磨，仙道上下散财后顺利进入渭陵大牢。

“你们还真是……有难同当。”仙道提了盏灯，看着四人伤痕累累深陷潮湿的囹圄中，隔着屏幕都能想象出流川冷漠无辜的模样。

“重刑犯不能探视，你是怎么混进来的？”云曦和挑了下眉。

仙道云淡风轻，盘腿坐在过道上，把灯盏放在旁边，幽暗中一团暖光。

佛印叹气：“他除了花银两买通官府走后门，还能有其他什么方法？”

“差点忘记我们有外援。”无常眼睛一亮，跪在地上抓着木栅栏，“土豪大哥，快想办法救我们出去，佛印云曦和得关七天，我和你家逐风就惨了，整整十二天都得待在这鬼地方。”

“渭陵大牢怎么可能困得住你们？”仙道点开语音频道，找到流川所在的小房间。

“手机自动关机，不是我主动挂断。”流川解释。

“你觉得我会介意？”仙道笑了一声，打开饮料喝了一口。

“我去洗澡，号先挂着。”流川说完摘下耳塞。

无常嘴里咬着根干草，哀叹连连：“游戏系统更新过后，重刑犯会被打断琵琶骨，经脉严重受损无法运功……现在我们跟废人没区别，怎么可能还逃得出去？”

仙道发了道江湖令，高价雇请各路人马来渭陵城劫狱，一条血路很快杀到牢房门口。

官府当即发布通缉令，四人身中了名为「亡命之徒」的不利状态，多半地图都无法再踏足，只能暂时藏身落日镇。

“幸好逐风把隐龙荒漠霸占了，否则我们没退路。”云曦和幽幽长叹，“可惜了我那几条上品竹叶青。”

无常啧了一声：“话说我们还得去做九十九个善事任务洗清戾气，不然只能永远待在这片沙海里了。”

佛印闷闷不乐：“骆驼丘附近的甘泉村里可以接任务，等逐风来了一起去。”

无常勾住他的肩膀：“想开点，别难过了，游戏而已。”

“佛印怎么了？”仙道摇着画满青竹的折扇，他身上多了个「为虎作伥」，每隔一盏茶损失纹银五两作为惩戒，持续十二个时辰。

云曦和长话短说，把事情梗概告诉仙道：“其实，即便在游戏里斩杀对方几百次都于事无补，不过也只有这一种宣泄愤懑的途径。”

那天远山云外的滂沱大雨还没抵达渭陵城，南征北战的少林武僧在暮江楼空寂低语：“我等她太久，也知道是不会回来了。”

虚拟世界中无法如愿羁留住短暂的春光，桃花临水而逝，河岸空无一人。

流川洗了个澡进书房，看见游戏角色已经身处落日镇，有点茫然：“怎么回事？”

“请人把你们劫了出来，目前没有其他容身之所，到处都是追兵。”仙道低头拿着平板浏览邮件，“我给夕夏姐回个信息。”

“哦。”流川按着键盘，长枪客原地走了几步，所有招式套路无法使用，连奔虹赤都不能吹哨召出，他冷叹一口气。

佛印看见流川的角色动了，在队伍频道里打字：“逐风，回来了？”

“嗯。”流川习惯性从背后抽出长枪转着玩，系统当即提示劲力不足，手一软直接掉在地上发出一声沉响。

无常忍俊不禁：“太惨了，七区堂堂战神居然落魄到连兵器都拿不动。”

“你看我捧个药鼎都双手发颤，抖个不停。”云曦和默默补了一句。

佛印跟着笑了起来，在沙地中陡然一阵狮吼，经脉受损，跟猫叫似的。

云曦和又好气又好笑：“我怎么会认识你们？三个神经。”

“我不是。”流川冷冷接道。

云曦和看了眼流川：“我反倒觉得你最不正常，成天不知道在想什么……你能告诉我为什么好好地蹲在地上刨沙？”

“埋长枪，有力气了回来拿。”流川悻悻地说。

“没人能捡得起来你的排行榜兵器，别刨了。”云曦和无语，又说了句神经，伸手把长枪客拽了起来，“我真是为你们操碎了心。”

“追风都还没发话。”无常扬了下眉，“他才是那个任劳任怨帮我们收拾烂摊子的幕后金主，游戏小团体能拥有一位土豪战友真是三生有幸。”

甘泉村是一片绿洲，一弯清泉围绕，村口有间小茶寮，来往商客牵着骆驼路过歇脚。

各个村民身上都有善事任务可以领取，并不难，三四分钟就能完成。

仙道回复完夕夏的邮件，骑着毛驴穿过风沙悠悠赶来，抬眼就见流川的长枪客蹲在屋顶上：“你这是准备上房揭瓦？”

“帮树下的那个小鬼捡风筝……”流川还没来得及说完，游戏角色脚下陡然一滑。

仙道眼明手快，轻功一跃，把长枪客接在怀中，刚松了口气，忽听鹅叫震天，两人循声一看，佛印大师被五六只白鹅飞啄，满村乱窜，迎头撞倒好不容易摘完刺儿果回来交任务的无常，白鹅蹒跚跑过又收翅回头，分食滚落一地的酸甜小果。

无常气得要命，但目前又不是白鹅的对手，懊恼地原地跺脚：“等我经脉畅通，肯定烤了你们！”

佛印脸色发白，撑着低矮老树呼哧喘气：“打死我也想不到，有一天会被鹅欺负。”

云曦和生无可恋地抱着一个哇哇啼闹的婴儿：“你以为我能想到，玩个游戏还要帮人哄小孩……哦哦哦，不哭不哭……”

仙道笑得很开心：“看来你选的任务算是正常的。”

流川顺着树干又爬上屋顶，总算把风筝够了下来。

树下孩童破涕为笑，一阵蹦跳像模像样拱手作揖：“谢谢逐风哥哥！”

完成了将近三十来个任务，流川看了眼时间下线休息，仙道和其余三人打了声招呼关了电脑。

流川裹着被子躺在床上毫无睡意，总觉得少了点什么，摸过手机，按了串烂熟于心的号码，响了四五声，听筒里传来仙道沙哑的声音：“嗯？”

“……是不是吵醒你了。”流川挠挠脸翻了个身。

仙道清了清嗓子：“怎么还不睡？”

“天越来越冷了。”流川莫名来了一句。

“我没在你身边，觉得不习惯？”仙道看着外面缀满碎星的天空，“我也翻来覆去，枕边少了你的呼吸声，不安稳……流川，要不我搬你那去住，同意么？”

“离你公司远。”流川犹豫，“不能一直你迁就，也得考虑是否方便。”

“其实你我之间不必过于计较付出和回报的问题，我们还有很长的路，要互相照顾。”仙道嘴角带笑，“况且我又不是你，贪睡起不来，再说就算迟到一时半刻的也不会有人说我什么。”他说着语气一佻，“不过我怎么记得，之前某人说我天天在他面前晃悠，嫌烦？”

流川脸一热，像只窘迫的狐狸：“……我忘了。”

仙道轻笑，想捏捏他明明没什么表情却很生动的脸。

流川挂了电话还是不困，盯着黑暗中某一处愣神，脑海里填满仙道海水般温润的笑容，也不知静默了多久，忽然听见钥匙开锁的声音，起身按亮卧室的灯一看是仙道来了，疑惑地皱了下眉头。

仙道换上睡衣裤，掀开被子躺了进去，重重打了个哈欠：“困死了。”

流川关了灯沉身睡下：“你怎么来了。”

仙道揽住流川，贴着他的唇角吻了吻，闭着眼轻声呓语：“提前入住，不欢迎么。”

流川心绪百转，神情依旧平静，顺势陷入仙道的怀中，也曾产生过些微彷徨，是否在错路上越走越远，此刻抱着能令他彻底安适的未来，忽然明白，跟对的人同行，就算途中荆棘横生也不会觉得坎坷。

往事在秋夜清亮的月光下浮了出来，流川幼时最怕突如其来的雨天，同学跟着各自的家长撑伞离开，父母却一次都没出现。

他们有更为重要的选择，关乎着别人的生命或冤屈，无法放弃。

流川背着书包踏过水洼回家，天地雾蒙蒙一片好像没有方向，那会儿他还小，只觉得孤单。

仙道的童年一样孤单，住在山间，天黑月升，等着不会回来的双亲。

命运的齿轮沉缓转动，两颗孤单星球终于在浩瀚人海中不期而遇。

拢聚多年的雨雾总会随之慢慢散去，空气清澈潮湿，像是彩虹居住着的城市。

仙道坚持要换张大床，还学着流川理直气壮的口吻：“卧室是我的主战场，我说了算。”

流川懒得争辩，由着他规划布置他们的家。

仙道把不用的东西尽数清理出来找人搬走，又请了位设计师过来鼓捣了两天，室内空间宽亮很多。既然是过日子，就得好好过。

流川眼睁睁看着熟悉的一切都变了样，多少有点不适应，他打开冰箱门，在仙道买的一堆柠檬里好不容易才挖出一罐碳酸饮料。

天色将暗，餐桌上的花束被夕阳染上浓艳的色彩。

仙道搂住流川靠坐在沙发上：“一家之主，还满意么？”

“无所谓，你喜欢就行。”流川后颈枕着他的手臂，架着脚顾自喝汽水。

仙道微笑着没再说活，头一歪落在流川的肩膀上。

越野他们听说仙道搬去和流川同居，周末闲着无聊，拎着啤酒过来做客。

鱼住带了不少食材开始准备午饭。

仙道帮忙打下手顺便偷师，流川也跟过来凑热闹。

“别在厨房里秀恩爱！”鱼住忍无可忍，仗着体格优势，怒吼两人一顿，把他们轰了出去。

仙道准确无误地拧了流川脸颊一把：“我还想学点手艺，你瞎捣乱。”

流川回了他一拳：“是你先把辣椒塞我嘴里的。”

仙道俯到流川耳边轻声说：“那你也不能嚼碎了往我嘴边凑，鱼住以为我们当着他的面接吻……朝天椒诶，你不辣？”

“你说呢。”流川咬牙忍着，一把勾住仙道的脖子把他拖到卧室，压进床里一顿揍。

正在跟越野如火如荼打电动游戏的彦一眨眨眼：“你有没有听见什么声音？”

“在别人家不要多管闲事。”越野死命按着游戏手柄，“哇靠，大招居然被你躲闪了！你小子可以啊，反应居然这么灵敏！”

彦一刚开口准备说话，被敲门声噎了回去，起身开门一看是仙道爷爷，他赶紧行礼打招呼。

爷爷心情不错，摆摆手：“别这么客气，你们今天都在流川家玩？”

管家先生跟在后面，穿着考究的老式礼服，怀里抱着一大束法国玫瑰。

“是啊，难得周末大家都没其他事。”彦一回身给他们拿好拖鞋。

仙道衣衫不整，像受尽蹂躏似的躺着一动不动。

流川挠挠脸有些茫然：“喂，又没下重手，别装死。”

“流川枫，你这是造反，敢打我。”仙道突然一个翻身，猛地把他压在身下，掐着他的窄腰一挠。

流川怕痒，当场脸色都变了，又挣不开仙道的钳制，按住他的手腕，冽眼中倏忽闪过一丝惊慌。

爷爷正好走到门口，咳嗽了几下：“你们在干什么？”

流川看见救兵来了，冷声冷气地说：“仙道在打人。”

爷爷箭步上前，拎着仙道的耳朵把他拽了起来：“你有朋友在不招呼就算了，还躲卧室里欺负流川，说什么要成家，我看你是越来越不懂事了！”

流川整理好表情板着脸走到爷爷旁边。

“我有解释的权利……”仙道揉着耳朵，抬眼间恍惚好像看见一老一小两只狐狸晃着尾巴站成同一阵线，顿时丧气，声音小了下去，“……算了，我可能没有这项权利。”

爷爷拉着流川往外走：“今天回城探望一位老朋友，顺便给你带了些鹤女士做的桂花糕。”他回头向仙道招招手，“别一脸委屈站那了，鹤女士炖了你爱喝的桂花雪梨。”

管家先生收拾好玻璃瓶中的花束，把鹤女士准备的点心拿到客厅茶几上，流川走过来的时候，他忍不住侧过脸打了个喷嚏：“抱歉，我对生鲜辣椒的气味有些敏感。”

流川抿了下嘴，横了仙道一眼，接过管家先生递来的一小碗清甜糖水。

“鹤姨没来么？”仙道问了句。

“鹤女士要照顾她的小孙子，走不开。”管家先生说。

越野和彦一面对老爷子拘谨起来，坐在沙发上双手撑着膝盖规规矩矩挺直腰背，不自觉露出谦恭的职业微笑。

“你俩是在合影？”爷爷诧然地盯着他们，“轻松点，别因为我的造访破坏兴致。”

“您这说的哪里话。”越野笑了笑，咬口桂花糕，咂咂嘴低声念叨，“味道怎么这么淡？”

管家先生温和回答：“流川他不爱吃太甜的，鹤女士少放了糖。事先不知家中有客，招待不周。”他说完拿盏青瓷小碟在越野面前，“你可以蘸些桂花蜜。”

“谢谢，您太客气了。”越野只见过管家先生两三次，总觉得他是从中世纪穿越过来的。

“年轻人们，打牌么？”爷爷起了玩心。

大家不敢有什么异议，管家先生说他不属于年轻人的范畴，脱下西装外套卷好袖子去厨房帮忙。

流川一直垫底，仙道看了他好几眼：“我都不忍心赢了，流川脸上已经没地方再贴纸条了。”

爷爷蹙眉拍拍流川的肩膀：“你怎么回事？我仗着辈分大给你换牌还是输。”

彦一笑弯了眼：“忽然感觉好像是我们合起伙来对付流川哥一人。”

流川扯下额头的一张纸条，啪地贴在仙道的正脑门上：“有难同当。”

仙道无奈地向上吹了口气：“流川枫，你是打算把我封印起来？”

“我建议你们一副牌算了。”越野点了根烟，“刚好你能把脸借给流川用。”

“这么蔑视我家流川？”仙道弃了手中牌，挤到流川身边，扫了眼他的牌，眉梢顿时一颤，全是散张……烂得无法直视。

仙道深深地叹了口气：“早知道扔掉你这副了。”

鱼住庞然站在厨房门口，喊了句开饭，再一看仙道流川的样子，瞪了下眼睛笑出声来：“你俩怎么搞的，都快成贴纸板了，难道从头输到尾？”

仙道很是惆怅：“实在是救不回来，还把自己搭了进去。”说着揽住流川肩膀，“没事，等我们下次运气没那么差的时候，再找他们报仇。”

“好！”流川磨了磨牙，侧过身帮仙道撕脸上的贴纸。

仙道眉目含笑看着正在郁闷中的狐狸先生，抬头摸摸他的头发。

流川在仙道的安抚下凌厉的神色逐渐缓和下来，过长的睫毛添了些温柔。

“哇靠，猝不及防就开始虐狗，拜托，你们才是人生赢家！”

“都说情场得意，赌场失意，看来不无道理。仙道哥你和流川哥能不能收敛点？”

“我不过是一个孤独老人罢了，没什么可说的。”爷爷默默摘下老花镜。

仙道一脸无奈：“……你们差不多点，我们又没干嘛。”

流川镇定地拨了下前额的碎发，把该死的纸条揉成团，抛进垃圾桶，起身吃饭。

下午天气很好，天穹蓝得近乎透明，清风些微，桂花清爽的香气在城市的各个角落像水雾般漫漫散开。

仙道爷爷的老友在附院刚动完手术，胃部肿瘤，好在发现及时。

流川开车送他们过去，仙道靠在副驾驶座上昏昏欲睡。

到了病房才知道老人家的主刀医生正好是流川的父亲。

择日不如撞日，双方家长半正式见了个面，在开满月季的休息园区里小坐片刻。

仙道爷爷直说流川好，流川父亲直说仙道好，聊天内容莫名其妙变成了发自肺腑的互相吹捧。管家先生只笑不语，一只灰背秋雀毫无防备地停在了他的肩上。

深秋倦懒的阳光浮淌在湖面，锦鲤摆着尾，悠闲穿梭于倒影水中的花枝草木间。

流川着实听不下去，爷爷说了太多他自认为根本没有的优点，默默看了仙道一眼。

仙道心领神会地站起身，邀请他四处走走。

附院回廊外的老树上挂满常青藤，深浅不一的绿色年年岁岁纠葛在一起。

“你小时候就在这里玩？”仙道在旁边坐了下来，“真安静。”

“夏天很吵。”流川挨着他，靠在廊柱上，“到处都是知了，叫个不停。”

正说着，眼前一位路过的女医生停下了脚步，双手插在白大褂的口袋里，看着流川抿了下嘴疑问：“你……是流川老师的儿子吧，还记得我吗？”她伸手拢了下头发，眼角是明朗的笑纹。

流川蹙眉想了很久，口气也不大确定：“……桃谷姐？”

“看来我还没老到你认不出来的程度。”桃谷医生一脸笑容，“那会儿我刚来附院实习，你还很小，总是乖乖坐着等流川老师下班，一晃十几年啦。”

“你经常领我去食堂吃午饭。”流川站了起来，“过得好吗？”

“还不错，当初实习结束被分派到其他地方，前两天调回附院，还是比较喜欢这里，总觉得一草一木都有种说不出来的归属感……哎呀，我记忆中不爱说话的小流川，都长这么高了。”桃谷医生伸手比了比，带着笑意的目光落在仙道身上，“这位是你朋友？”

“嗯，也是恋人。”流川并不避讳。

桃谷医生吃惊地挑了下眉，呃了几声，才恢复微笑：“抱歉，我失态了……有点突然。”

仙道大大方方站起来揽住流川的肩膀，口气愉悦：“你好。”

“如果我再年轻十岁，肯定被你们迷晕了，两个人都像打了追光灯似的闪闪发亮。”桃谷医生拍了拍流川的肩膀，口气温和，“有自己的生活很好，这位先生应该不会让你一个人坐在夜色里等。今天病人比较多，我先去上班，改天有空了请你们吃饭。”

流川看着桃谷医生离去的背影，也忍不住冷然感叹时间过得真快。

“喂，你这么盯着别人看我会不高兴。”仙道凑到流川耳边，低声说了一句。

“白痴，吓我一跳。”流川回过神，“桃谷姐对我很好。”

“妈给我看过你小时候的照片，一只乖巧的小狐狸，换作是我，也想捏捏你的包子脸，对你好。”

“胖子没资格说别人包子脸。”

“我小时候是茁壮，肉多了点而已。”仙道真后悔那天没有阻止爷爷带相册出门，“我们能不能忘掉过去，活在当下？”

“是你先说的。”流川不甘示弱。

“又开始较劲。”仙道捏捏他的下巴，“上次顶嘴忘记我怎么吻你了？要不要帮你回忆一下。”

流川看着仙道的眼睛，理智地选择沉默，暗自叹了口冷气，心想这辈子真的完了，彻底栽在他身上了。

两人朝夕相处生活后，难免意见不合，多半是些琐事，吵架倒是吵不起来。

流川不说话，仙道保持冷静，各自找处私人领域躲一会儿，扭头又闹在一起。

日子越过越简单，平淡安稳其实没什么不好，每一个清晨傍晚，黎明黄昏，都能长伴彼此。

转眼入冬，今年特别冷，雪也下得早，一觉醒来窗外白茫茫一片。

流川从前自己一个人住还好，现在沦陷在仙道温热的怀抱，早上起床简直像要了他的命。

仙道被流川一股蛮力压在被窝里根本没法出门晨跑，只能陪他一直睡到上班晚点的边缘。

关于这个问题，仙道跟流川正经谈了谈，年轻人应该朝气蓬勃，不是每天赖床。

流川捧着热咖啡盘腿坐在沙发上看球赛，严肃地点点头并简明扼要地深刻检讨了自己的错误，但坚决不改，第二天依旧按着仙道睡懒觉。

仙道无语地搂住他的腰，人家动物世界里的狐狸冰天雪都要捕猎觅食，怎么他们家这只看起来有冬眠的趋势？

流川闭着眼抬手轻扯仙道的脸，沉哑的困声略带警告：“劝你最好中止胡乱揣测。”

“所以我现在连心理活动都瞒不住你了？”

“这么说我猜中了。”

“……自从你跟爷爷混熟之后，越来越精明。”仙道叹气，“我家以前那个流川去哪了？”

“上了你太多次当，已经被坑死，不必太想念。”

仙道瞪了瞪眼睛，一时间说不出话来。

没过几天，游戏中的江湖召开一年一度的全服务器武林大会。

每个区排行榜前十二位玩家，自行组成三队，从官方网站领取传送符前往数据相通的忘溪谷地，其余玩家无法进入，只能通过直播视频观战，有点闲钱的还可以去渭陵城的赌坊下注，运气好压得准能发笔横财。

流川不是很想参与，但作为七区榜首，加上佛印无常两人软磨硬泡，只能答应下来，云曦和无所谓反正结识后一直跟着他们。

仙道不能看视频，会拖网速，花钱走了后门，作为随军家属同行。

云曦和知道后直叹气：“神经，你跟逐风不是住在一起么，你坐旁边看他电脑就行了，干嘛还花冤枉钱？”

“逐风说我讲话会分散他注意力，已经把我锁在了书房外面。”仙道发了个忧伤的表情。

“事实。”流川喂饱奔虹赤。

“书房真的没有备用钥匙？”仙道不死心。

“都在我口袋里。”

“你就让我进去一下，会怎么样？”

佛印咳嗽几声，双手合十：“追风施主，请问你要进去哪里？”

“……出家人开什么黄腔？”云曦和扶额，“幸好你们戒律院首座不会出现。”

流川反应过来，当即伸手抽出泛着寒光的铁枪，毫不犹豫扫了佛印一记。

佛印朝前一个趔趄：“逐风！请你记住，在忘溪谷我们是战友，别他妈还没开局就先把我给打死了！”

“你休想在战神那讨半点便宜。”无常笑了起来。

四人的打法依旧各自为营没有什么章法，好在都能独当一面，连胜五天，有惊无险杀到最后一场比武。

对手是一区老牌强队，其中也有位脚踏奔虹赤的燕北长枪客，不过手里提了把神兵贪狼，杀气凛冽。

在操作技术不分伯仲的情况下，装备压制尤为明显，高手对阵，丝毫偏差就是不可规避的致命弱点。这场双长枪客的巅峰对决引起各路人马的轰动和关注，打得着实精彩算得上空前绝后的较量，无论是连招还是躲闪滴水不漏。两匹奔虹赤在忘溪谷的青天白云下烈烈长嘶。

流川伤害落后一大截苦战最后，不慎没有招架住对方的回马枪，虽败犹荣。

燕北长枪客将流川从地上拉了起来：“要是我没有贪狼，应该打不过你。”

“输就是输。”流川利索地拍去衣摆上的尘土，翻身跨上奔虹赤，一提缰绳潇洒地跃下武擂。

泱泱大江湖，终究山外有山，剩余三位都是职业玩家，皆手持门派神兵，身经百战。佛印等人也相继败下阵来，输得还算服气，他们迎风而立，笑着饮下对面请来的那碗茶。

“可惜，后劲跟不上他们。”佛印扛着弃尘归海，倒着走在折返七区的小径上，沿途草木青葱，明黄色的小野花开得到处都是。

云曦和点头称是：“那个拿着鸾凤的双刀门弟子招式接得天衣无缝，到底是以游戏为生的玩家……无常怎么不说话，又玻璃心了？”

“我大少林寺外的百年高树总有一天会被无常挂折了。”

无常兴致缺缺，勉强才挤出笑容：“其实人生总会留有遗憾，赢不了没关系，能认识你们我觉得就够了。”

佛印停下脚步，把长棍负到身后，蹙眉生疑：“你小子口气不对。”

无常考虑再三：“简单来说，我要跟你们告别了，明年准备考研，也认识了不错的女孩子，没日没夜地沉迷网络虚掷青春确实不合适……我的角色代入就是个杀手，拿钱办事，无亲无故。当时觉得将来哪天因为现实问题离开就离开了，肯定不会有牵挂，偏偏跟你们不打不相识，好像真的一起走了段漫长的江湖路，荒漠残杀过，握手言和过，也一起捅过马蜂窝被几个臭要饭的堵在茶林里……诸如此类，祸福与共，从不论对错永远互相支持……但是我不能再陪你们走下去了。”

游戏里有个不成文的规矩，所有离开的玩家都会在各自门派的出生地收兵下线。

已然入夜，天色森暗，一行人提着灯，沿着眉骨峰陡峻狭窄的山路送无常回到雾竹林。

不远处几个门派小弟子正在练习竹叶镖，凌厉的嗖嗖声夹杂着杀气不绝于耳。

“说起来，这把匕首还是逐风给我买的。”无常心生不舍，默然片刻，垂着眼弃下手中兵器。

“别难过，能明确自己的人生方向是一件值得高兴的事。”仙道笑着说一句。

佛印满腹离愁别绪，抬手拍了拍无常的肩膀：“忽然觉得你长大了。”

无常摸摸鼻子：“我早就是成年人了……欸，老秃驴，是舍即得，感情的事看开点……那，我走啦。”

凄清月光笼罩阴翳青竹，七区第一杀手的身影渐渐消失在灰白的浓雾中。

云曦和走得更为突然，甚至没有任何预兆，在半个月之后一个雪虐风饕的深夜，给三人留了封书信，大意是结婚在即，女友对网游颇有微词，既然决定共度余生，放弃一部分令她耿耿不悦的事理所当然。然而几次想要当面再见都如鲠在喉，只能趁着大家入睡时以这种方式相告。想那时怒马鲜衣，纵啸江湖，到头来不过一场南柯，人生在世，无非别离，但愿青山不改，绿水长流，他年有幸入梦，再共登暮江楼，倚栏远眺雾笼青山，笑饮一坛陈年老酒。

与此同时，「别打我们帮主」成员越来越多，早已成为七区真正的第一副本大帮，不过当初吵吵闹闹的一众活宝所剩无几。仙道对游戏的态度比较随意，流川又在身边，玩不玩都无所谓，加上年底公司事务繁忙无暇分心，索性把帮主之位转交给了三尺青锋。

游戏本就如此，有人来，有人走，匆促更替的过程，玩家无法在虚构的世界中长存。

论坛江湖八卦区依旧有长情的追逐党图文并茂头顶青天，从大漠黄沙到桃花流水，故事中的两人始终比肩度过每一段臆想中的峥嵘年月。

佛印在荒漠深处找到流川，他还是最初那个清冷飒爽的长枪客。

虚拟江湖里的人，生来什么模样，永远什么模样，时间踏过不留任何衰老的痕迹。

“你家追风还没下班么？”佛印足下生莲，轻功攀上陡峻的砂石险山，盘腿坐在流川旁边。

“应酬，晚点回。”

今天隐龙荒漠难得天蓝如洗，大风未起，荒凉的背景音乐多了几分安静。

佛印看着远处不常见的海市蜃楼，黑绿的深潭中，有条龙倏忽穿水而过。

山下路过一些玩家，战战兢兢不时偷偷观察高处的长枪客，生怕一个不小心命丧沙海，脚步飞快地逃远了。

“云曦和的信……你看了么？”佛印问了句。

“看了，这是必然会发生的事。”

“忽然想起头一回见到你的号，还是个初出茅庐的小菜鸟，在渭陵城武擂上跟人切磋，战绩感人，几乎没赢过，当时也没放心上，就觉得是个不服输的傻子。哪知短短两个月之后，你已经位居江湖排行榜榜首，还在这片鱼龙混杂的荒漠里占山为王。几个人里面，我和你认识最早，经常约在论剑峰上比试，真正熟络起来，是追风出现之后，不知道是因为他改变了你，还是我们刚好到了成为朋友的时机，后来无常云曦和相继加入，四人纵横江湖，所向披靡，如今少了两个，心里一下子空落落的……”

“有点。”流川擦拭着手中的破阵长枪，“无常最吵，成天不知道嚷什么，云曦和的蛇很烦人，满地乱窜。”

“逐风。”

“嗯？”

“终有一天，我们也会从这里消失，但你和追风退出前，我不会离开。”

“顺其自然。”流川拎枪而起，“解千愁挑衅，我去洞庭湖。”

“我佛慈悲，正没处分散注意力，痛痛快快一起打场架也好。”


	12. Chapter 12

**第十二章**

一月初始，流川生日，又是法定假期，流川父母有空，一同去仙道爷爷家吃饭。

鹤女士做了个三层高的奶油蛋糕，切了一大块放在流川面前。

流川对甜腻的食物有种莫名的恐惧，把盘子往旁边慢慢推挪。

仙道一低头，跟前多了块陌生的蛋糕，奶油上还有果酱写着的流川两个字，无奈地看他一眼：“不想吃的东西就往我这送？你什么时候养成这种习惯的。”

流川假装没听见，扭头跟母亲攀谈作为掩饰。

流川母亲正在喝汤，冷声说：“别没话找话。”

“哦。”流川老老实实转过身继续吃饭。

仙道抿嘴轻笑，山野小狐撞上了丛林之王，只能甘拜下风。

落地窗外细雪簌簌沾染冬月的清辉，夜色安静深沉，时间因此一帧帧缓慢下来。

爷爷仿佛又回到了很多年前，一家人齐齐整整都在的时候，热闹高兴，没有生离死别。

世说有八苦，酸甜苦辣总要尝个遍，才算活得透彻。

“老爷，你无端端发什么呆？”鹤女士给爷爷的盘中加了勺他爱吃的黑胡椒土豆泥。

“啊？”爷爷回过神，“没事，想起一些以前的事。”

旧时回忆犹如利刃，不管世事如何变迁，总有一刀能刺痛灵魂。

所幸现在的日子一天比一天好。

爷爷看着仙道支着脸在灯下微笑的样子，释然般呼了口气。

以后会更好。

冬天并不漫长，积雪渐渐消融，春蔷一夜之间开满整个花园。

年假结束后，仙道的公司开始正常运作，管理层商议后投资了几个新项目，各个部门都开始忙碌起来。

最近春雨绵绵，天色尚且清亮，万物生发，城市笼在一片水汪汪的新绿中。

司机开车接仙道和夕夏回公司。

夕夏胖了一大圈，剪了短发，靠坐副驾驶座，双手交叠放在肚子上，看起来有点疲倦。

“夕夏姐，要不我给你提前把产假批了？”仙道坐在后座，合上文件。

“你觉得可以，我当然求之不得。”

“跟着你的小助理还算聪明，不用担心，大问题我会亲自处理。”

“也好，我现在总觉得脑子不够用，想做的事转身就忘了，说不定真要傻三年。”

司机放慢了车速：“前面公交站牌下的是不是流川先生？”

仙道按下窗玻璃一看，还真的是，他撑着把深蓝色的伞……正站着打瞌睡。

夕夏当场忍不住笑了起来，司机也是不知道说什么好。

“稍等，我去喊他。”仙道无奈地摇摇头，打开车门，走到流川旁边，伸手捏他脸，“喂，流川枫，口水擦一擦。”

流川皱了下眉头，茫然醒来，慢慢才看清仙道的脸：“你怎么在这？”

“恰巧路过附近，你能解释一下为什么会站在这里睡觉？”

“下班，等公车回家。”流川打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，“不知不觉犯困。”

“你早上不是开车出来的？”仙道拉着流川往商务车方向走。

流川显然没睡够，语气低沉：“借给同事了。”

“唉，还好这一带治安好，不然人都给偷走了。”仙道打开后车门。

流川跟夕夏打了个招呼，抵住车窗准备继续跟周公约会，仙道抬手把他拉了起来。

夕夏回头直笑：“流川你真是太有趣了，哪都能睡着。”

“昨天睡太晚。”流川无精打采，身子一歪，靠在了仙道肩膀上，“眯五分钟，好累。”

夕夏意味深长地哦了一声：“那就要怪仙道少爷了。”

“……先申明，与我无关，他加班赶文件。”仙道一脸无辜。

流川声音含糊：“仙道，我们要分开一段时间了。”

“啊？”仙道没反应过来，“分开……是什么意思！”

“公司派我去英国学习半年。”

“哦。”仙道松口气，“你这突然来一句，我还以为要跟我提分手。”

“白痴，详细情况睡醒了跟你说。”

“好。”仙道脱下西装外套，盖在流川身上，摸摸他沾了些潮气的头发。

流川两周后走，仙道这几天特别粘人，一回家就跟着他，晚上睡觉抱得很紧。

出发前夜，仙道在客厅帮流川收拾行李：“我也订了机票，请了几天假，帮你安顿好之后再回来。”

“干嘛这么麻烦。”流川吃着薯片。

“我去英国念书的时候，爷爷只给了少量的生活费，人生地不熟完全没有方向感，遇上很多棘手事，尽可能帮你解决掉一些会出现的问题，我在家也比较放心。”

流川放下零食，走过去揽住仙道的肩膀：“真是我的贤内助。”

“能找到我这么好的对象，你稳赚不赔。”仙道接过话茬。

流川低头蹭了蹭他的脖子，口气低落：“还没走就有点想你。”

仙道侧过脸吻了流川一阵，轻声说：“有自我提升的机会是好事，等近期几个计划安排稳妥，就不会这么忙，我飞去看你。”

“每天保持联系。”流川认真地说。

“这是当然的，再忙也要发条信息。”

“你会等我回来？”

“还怕我跑了不成？”仙道眉眼一弯笑了起来，“我的终点已经给你了……啊，对了，游戏也得放弃了，通知佛印一声？”

“你不说我差点忘了。”流川起身坐回沙发上，打开笔记本。

佛印独自站在论剑峰上，看着远山云海茫茫，收到流川的私聊不觉得意外，都有这么一天。

流川不想回燕北，那里没什么记忆，他的故事从荒漠里开始，应该在荒漠里结束。

仙道盘腿坐在流川身旁，也登陆了账号，点他进组。

佛印坐上马车，赶到落日镇，客栈老板娘等的人始终没有回来，风卷破旧的酒旗猎猎作响，吹得他有点睁不开眼：“逐风，再打一场？”

“好。”流川抽出长枪，奔虹赤的眼中却落下一滴泪水。

最后一战，两人卯足了力气，像是真正的高手对决完准备退隐的架势。

过路的武林败类们驻足围观，黄沙漫漫，龙吟狮吼震彻云霄，叹为观止。

然而再难分高下，他们打了个平手，互相敬了一碗茶，抱拳承让。

世事都有结束的一天，周而复始，很快就会出现新的霸主横扫这片浩瀚荒漠再作新的传奇。

佛印身负长棍，踽踽独行在黄沙中，越走越难过，他在这个江湖中所有割舍不下的人都离开了。回少林之前，顺路去了趟双鲤村。

神情高深的算命先生仍旧站在长满青苔的石桥上，桃花柳叶明艳交错。

“这位大师为何一脸惆怅？”算命先生抚着胡须。

“朋友知己都走了，我也打算离开。”

“你们本来就不属于这里，因缘际会，相逢于此，从何处来，回何处去，也不失为最好的结局。”算命先生一顿，“之前有个身穿青灰色布衣的姑娘来过，站着哭哭啼啼，她问我，为什么当初只说‘一入江湖岁月催’，却不提江湖诸多苦。被岁月催促怎会不苦？”

佛印想来他口中的布衣姑娘应该就是西辞，心里像扎着芒刺。

巍巍少林依旧肃然掩映在葱茏的参天古木中。

佛印顺着嵩山漫长蜿蜒的石阶回寺，曾经他们五人说说笑笑飞奔而走。

小和尚在门口扫落叶，看见佛印，笑嘻嘻地跑过来：“大师兄，最近我都没有说你半句坏话，你的弃尘归海能让我摸摸了吗，我用素菜包和糖葫芦跟你换！”

“弃尘归海……我已经还给空阶塔的无名僧了。”

小和尚黑白分明的眼睛倏忽一暗，露出委屈的神情：“大师兄，你……是不是要走了？”

“我要回我的世界了。”佛印伸手摸摸小和尚的脑袋，“你将有新的大师兄，肯定比我靠谱，不会常常被人打趴在地。”

小和尚眼泪汪汪，扫把甩在地上，捂住脸哭，越哭越伤心。

“哎呀，你别哭，平时牙尖嘴利总是埋汰我，换个英明神武的大师兄不好么？”

“大师兄……我舍不得你……逐风施主他们呢，他们也离开了么……”

“嗯，我留到最后，无常先走，再是云曦和，追风逐风把号埋在了荒漠。其实少林弟子来来去去，你应该已经司空见惯，所以没什么好难受的。”

“大师兄……你还没告诉我阿弥陀佛是什么意思……还没回答我如来佛祖的脑袋上为什么长了那么多包……”小和尚抽抽搭搭，泪水透过指缝落在地上，“我……我会慢慢长大，变成像大师兄一样厉害的武僧……我会保护我们的少林寺……大师兄，到时候你可以回来看看我吗？”

佛印抬起袖子擦了擦小和尚的脸，都快忘记面对的只是个系统设置的NPC：“我在戒律院跪了无数次，师叔说出家人不打诳语，我不能骗你，小师弟，我不会再回来了。”

“但我会一直等着你……”小和尚从衣襟里掏出一个压扁的素菜包子，放在佛印的手里。

佛印哑然苦笑，无怪越来越多的玩家沉迷这个江湖舍生忘死。

就像融入了自己的生活，谁都不希望轻易走到尽头。

倘若没有做好初见即定别离的准备，最后难免怅然若失。

然而感情又是无法掌控的事，佛印长叹一口气，慢慢展开云曦和当时留下的那封书信。

但愿青山不改，绿水长流。


	13. Chapter 13

**尾声**

流川不是很适应国外的生活，他英文书面能力很好，但是口语勉强，本身也不爱说话，加上又要处理新的人际关系，晚上总睡不着，又怕仙道担心，向来报喜不报忧，忙忙碌碌熬了三个月才勉强跟上节奏。

仙道瞒着流川去了趟伦敦，他没有住处的钥匙，只能站在在门口等。

流川很晚回来，身上绕了一层薄薄的雾气，抬眼看见仙道对着自己笑，还以为是做梦，直到被他扎扎实实地用力抱住才缓过神。

“想我么？”仙道在他耳边说。

“你说呢？”流川松开仙道，弯身拎起他的随身行李袋，打开家门，“带了什么，这么重。”

“鹤女士趁我不注意塞了一堆吃的。”仙道跟着进屋，“一片心意，总不能扔了。”

“辛苦你了。”流川开了灯，去冰箱里拿了罐饮料抛给仙道。

“这个就想打发我？”仙道几步上前，目光灼灼地看着流川。

流川抿了下嘴，凑过去吻他，唇舌缱绻，熟悉的气息灌满彼此的口腔。

两人兴致高昂，在卧室里胡天胡地折腾了大半宿，流川累得睁不开眼，压住仙道的肩膀昏昏将睡。

仙道怕流川明天腰疼，轻轻给他揉压。

“……很痒。”流川握住他的手拉到一边没松开。

“好，我不动你。”仙道安抚般捏捏他的掌心，拉过被子盖在两人身上。

所幸流川第二天上午休息，否则肯定困死在半路。

仙道订了两份炸鱼薯条，走进卧室低头吻了吻流川：“吃完饭我就要去机场，你确定不起来？”

流川一听仙道要走，猛地坐了起来，一脸瞌睡：“往返票？”

“明天合作方会派人过来，我得赶回去。”

“哦。”流川失落地揉揉眼睛。

“……感觉好像飞过来就是睡了个觉。”仙道讪讪地笑了笑，“你别不高兴。”

“不会。”流川套上衣服，直起身搂住仙道，“我总觉得以后会追不上你的脚步。”

“没有这种说法。”仙道摸着他的背脊，“就算真有这么一天，我会等你，不可能把你落下。”

仙道回公司后没多久，医院那边传来消息，夕夏生了个女儿，比预产期提前了半个月。

跟越野他们说了一声，下班后一同开车过去探望，小小一团很柔弱，大家没经验都不敢抱。

仙道拍了几张照片发给流川：“快看我们的干女儿。”

“丑。”流川看完不留情面地回了一句。

“新生儿大多都不太好看，慢慢会可爱起来。”

“夕夏姐还好么。”

“……她跟越野他们几个已经在病房里打牌了。”

“我先忙，一会给你电话。”

夕夏身体恢复很快，坐完月子就回公司上班了。有她在，仙道稍微轻松了些，不过事情仍然多，每天行程都安排得满满当当。管理层三两位叔伯相继退休，把家中年轻子嗣提携上来，没什么经历，又仗着有背景心高气傲，捅了不少篓子要仙道收拾。

忙碌起来，时间过得飞快，最后一场春雨落尽就入了夏，蝉鸣四起，人间聒噪起来。

仙道在办公室的休息间里换了件衬衫。

夕夏泡茶进来，看他手里拿着钥匙墨镜：“你要出去？下午还有个重要会议。”

“再重要我都不能参加了，相信你能帮我搞定。”

“差点忘了，你今天要去机场接流川。”夕夏拍了下脑袋。

流川搭乘的航班晚点，太阳已经落山。

仙道站在接机口一眼就看见他家狐狸先生，也不管在场人多人少，把他拉进怀里再说。

流川被抱得透不过气来，给了仙道一拳：“白痴！”

“一见面就打人，你能不能对我温柔点？”仙道低声抱怨。

“我没用力，是你每次都这么夸张。”流川叹了口冷气。

“等等，我有电话……肯定又是爷爷。”仙道拿出手机一看果然是，无奈接起，“我说爷爷，你自己数得清这是第几通了么……接到了，在我旁边，好好好，现在就开车回来……。”

“今晚去爷爷家吃饭？”流川看仙道挂了电话，问了句。

“我出去念书都没见他这么挂记我，听鹤女士说老是念叨，担心你在外面过得不好。”仙道上下打量流川，“完了，清瘦这么多，我肯定又要被骂。”

“……跟你有什么关系。”

“爷爷现在越来越不讲理，蔷薇死了都说是因为我不常回去看看才枯萎的。”

“符合他的逻辑。”

“我就跟捡来的一样。”

“把小胖子捡回家太费力气，我就不会这么做。”

“小胖子？”仙道挑了下眉，“很好，今晚你别指望能睡个安稳觉。”

流川耳朵一热，转身拖着行李箱往外走，夕阳把他白皙的脸颊染得绯红。

鹤女士必定要大展厨艺，餐桌上摆满了各类美食，流川一不小心又吃撑了，反应变得迟缓。

仙道拉他出门散步，沿路而行，舒服很多。

“之后有什么安排？”仙道随口闲聊。

“会升职，努力工作多赚点钱，将来养你。”

仙道高兴地笑了起来：“这是我听过最好的情话，看来有希望提前个十几二十年申请退休，到时每天睡懒觉，起来后就去海边钓鱼。”

“你又想变回胖子？”

“什么时候你才能不提这个茬，多少年前的事了？”

“我们可以过一生，像现在这样，很好。”流川忽然说。

“本来就没打算半途而废。”仙道目光温润，凑过去吻了吻他的脸。

流川没由来一阵心痒，看着仙道不放，他的眼睛很亮，像是夏夜里的指极星。

他们有过一段奇妙的相遇，在记忆中那片不存在的荒漠里，一路较劲，又互相吸引。

任凭诸事变迁，身边人来人往，春风秋雨，夏荷冬雪，始终跟随心中坚持着的方向无惧无悔。

两人踏着月光继续朝前静静走了一段才转身折返。

仙道牵着流川，流川扣紧他的手，不说话都觉得心情愉悦。

山间层层凉风倏然吹来藏匿在树林中忽明忽暗的萤火，绕着他们飞转，瞬间铺满回家的路。

温柔的岁月还很漫长，一天，一天，就是一生。

正文完


	14. Chapter 14

**番外**

_**主题：[江湖闲聊]追逐党进，两人情花的未解之谜** _

1#.black灬貓「楼主」

哈哈哈哈哈楼主今天运气真好，上线就撞见追风和逐风他们在鹊仙大人前面领取七夕任务，身为新晋迷妹，茫茫人海中一眼发现他们，简直太幸福了！于是楼主完全控制不住自己魔鬼般的步伐，暗戳戳一路跟随后面偷看他们完成任务，我觉得我已经彻底没救了！捧着我二百斤重的狗粮味薯片，闪瞎双眼也要爱下去啦~

其实楼主本来是逐风的脑残粉好吗，有事没事就晃到隐龙荒漠，虽然每次都被他揍就是了，结果某一天眼睁睁看着追风把我偶像拐走了啊！好气哦，但还是要保持微笑，毕竟我也打不过追风。

容楼主先去拿罐冰可乐，再来慢慢聊(๑´ڡ`๑)

2#.Xius

喂，重点呢？发几张高清截图也好啊！大半夜喝啥冰可乐？→_→

3#.怪味豆工作室

借楼发个广告，楼主好人一生平安，追逐党头顶青天，勿删多谢~[微笑]

萌萌哒我们代清所有游戏任务唷，全程手动，绿色安全，价格公道，童叟无欺~

有意者请加QQ：xxxxxxxx

4#.無狀態_

楼主握爪！QAQ，我也萌这个CP很长时间了！55555……不过今晚被男盆友拽出去看电影，顺便还逛了个街，回到家七夕任务都已经结束了，本来还想跟拍视频，剪个MV的，心好痛！[捂住胸口大喘气]

5#.宇文

见鬼了！八卦区首页十个帖子八个都是追逐党！你们这些腐女也太疯狂了！

6#.花灯711

火前留名(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧[爱心]

7#.红药

楼主怎么还没回来，刷一波帮主和很生气我们叫他帮主夫人的帮主夫人的截图

反正帮主夫人不看论坛[耶][耶][耶]

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

8#.佛印

回复7#.红药：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈每次看到你们叫逐风帮主夫人，我就好想笑！

9#.天下功夫出少林

回复8#.佛印：大师兄，你居然也玩论坛？如此红果果嘲笑你的死对头，不怕又被他打？

10#.佛印

回复9#.天下功夫出少林：师兄我会打不过逐风？明天就把他那杆破阵长枪给折了！

11#.酒酿丸子

楼上两位大师，请你们赶紧回嵩山念经好么，出家人凑什么八卦热闹啊

最讨厌没事出来歪个楼的无聊死光头了[哼]

12#.不能说的树洞

[草泥马我的心好痛][黑人问号脸]

我就没玩游戏两个月，回来已经变天了？我暗恋这么久的高冷男神就这么轻易跟别人做完七夕任务啦？！说好的隐龙战神呢！说好的江湖排行榜第一呢！为什么被骗去当什么破副本帮的帮主夫人了？！我不服！我也不想憋着！谁能告诉我这不是真的，嚎啕哭晕在角落！

13#.千栀

回复12#.不能说的树洞：摸摸，比珍珠还真！我们帮主大大和战神大大的名字都已经刻在月老庙的侠侣谱上啦，有图有真相哦╮(╯_╰)╭

[图片]

14#.酒酿丸子

13楼的妹子简直补刀小能手啊，人家暗恋未遂已经够惨了哈哈哈哈

是想一刀把哭晕在角落的她戳死过去么？

15#.rtrtggs

我在青雾峰也看见他们的，可好玩儿啦，一个不会爬树，一个就搂着抱着把他往上拽

至于谁不会爬树我就不说了，免得被寻仇灭口，你们可以猜一猜哦，反正猜对了也没有奖品[傲娇脸]

16#.我爱逐风一万年

回复10#.佛印：你敢去折逐风的兵器试试？我把你们少林寺都拆了

17#.不能说的树洞

[生无可恋.jpg]

18#.black灬貓「楼主」

久等了！家里可乐喝完了，去便利店买了几罐回来，毕竟楼主是不喝冰可乐会死星人。

继续聊刚才的话题吧，楼主偶像被追风骗走之后，每天都能看见他们没羞没臊到处秀恩爱，渐渐我也就认命了，反正退一万步，无论如何偶像也不会喜欢我的，忽然好心酸，我先喝罐可乐冷静一下……TAT

19#.Xius

楼主你还行不行了，内容完全不点题，到底有啥未解之谜？我滴个亲娘，真是急死个人→_→

20#.佛印

回复16#.我爱逐风一万年：贫僧不跟你姑娘家一般见识，去拆呀，反正少林寺又不是我开的哈哈哈！

21#.问君可安

佛印是妖僧吧？说话好狂妄哦。

22#.不能说的树洞

[把我的青龙偃月刀拿来][把我的八宝琉璃杖拿来][把我的金丝大环刀拿来]

谁也不要拦我，等我更新完游戏，就去找那个叫追风的混蛋拼命！今天不是他死就是我亡！

23#.路人甲

这是相当标准的十五个字的回复呢

24#.路人乙

[咦][咦]楼上这位是我失散多年的兄弟么？[嘿嘿]

25#.海豚海豚君

回复22#.不能说的树洞：不是他死就是你亡？敢情你是要跟人同归于尽啊？

好心提醒一句：你暗恋未遂的男神可宝贝我明恋无果的男神啦，估计你还没靠近我明恋无果的男神，你暗恋未遂的男神就横扫千军把你打得飞向天际成为一颗消失的星辰了

啊咧，我在说啥？（望天

26#.青青工作室

借楼发个广告，楼主好人一人平安，追逐党头顶青天，勿删多谢~[微笑]

萌萌哒我们代清所有游戏任务唷，全程手动，绿色安全，价格公道，童叟无欺~

有意者请加QQ：xxxxxxxxxx

27#.佛印

回复21#.问君可安：你他妈说我是妖僧？敢不敢把游戏ID发出来，我马上来超度你。

28#.怪味豆工作室

回复26#.青青工作室：你们要不要脸啊？复制广告有意思？一看就不是什么正经的工作室，大家千万不要上当！

29#.青青工作室

回复28#.怪味豆工作室：这广告词你敢说你们有独家使用权？接单子各凭本事，干嘛诋毁我们，难道怪味豆就是什么正经豆？

30#.black灬貓「楼主」

猫脸懵比，为什么游戏工作室在我的帖子里吵起来了？

冷静好嘛！Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

31#.问君可安

回复27#.佛印：不敢！[呵呵]

32#.Neemi小天使

弱弱地问一句，你们谁知道追风和逐风现实有没有在一起啊？听我基友说，追风他们家超有钱的，豪门来着，会同意他跟男人结婚么？要是现实不能相爱，游戏里再甜蜜有什么用啊？

我最近每天都在想这个问题，好怕最后他们分道扬镳，形同陌路

33#.帅气的越野先生

回复32#.Neemi小天使：哇靠！你们这些小姑娘是不是想太远了？不过我和追风这么多年兄弟，据我观察他是动真格了。这小子平时嬉皮笑脸，一旦认真起来，谁都别想拦得住他。

34#.Xius

33楼看起来像是男神团长的现实朋友？求爆料！[星星眼]

PS：楼主你不要懵了啊，好好把帖子内容发布完整可以么？

35#.佛印

回复31#.问君可安：别让我知道你的谁，不然我保证跟无常天天找你麻烦

36#.七区雾竹林第一杀手就是我

回复35#.佛印：我就静静地蹲在旁边吃瓜，一句话都没说，你点我名有病啊？

37#.追逐党头顶青天

回复33#.帅气的越野先生：天啦噜！这么说他们要结婚啦？太振奋人心了！[欢呼]

38#.無狀態_

回复33#.帅气的越野先生：真的吗？他们要结婚了！太棒了！请问可以偷偷私信我婚礼地点么，好想好想好想去现场观礼啊！>ㅂ<

39#.宇文

卧槽！这两哥们儿还要结婚了？！

40#.佛印

回复36#.七区雾竹林第一杀手就是我：我被人骂妖僧，你他妈还有心情吃瓜？

41#.佛印

等等，追风逐风现实要结婚？妈的，逐风可以啊！这么大事居然不告诉我！

42#.怪味豆工作室

回复29#.青青工作室：怪味豆怎么就是不正经的豆了？你吃过怪味豆么！没见过脸皮这么厚的人，原封不动复制我的广告词还有理了？你别搞事情，都是在客服眼皮底下顶风作案，大不了砸了狗食盆，全部没饭吃！

43#.black灬貓「楼主」

哈喽？还有人在意我这个毫无存在感的楼主么……为什么我在可乐中喝出了苦涩的味道。[我的内心是崩溃的]

我不光失去了我的偶像，连自己的帖子都保不住了么？

44#.红药

回复33#.帅气的越野先生：你这个消息有点劲爆啊！真的假的？怎么没听帮主大人提过啊？

45#.black灬貓「楼主」

喂——有人理我一下么[对手指]

46#.Xius

回复45#.black灬貓「楼主」：理理理，对了，你这个帖子本来是要说啥来着？

47#.不能说的树洞

我要去抢婚，我一定要去，谁也别拦我，我要把我男神抢回家！

男神结婚了，新郎也是个男的，哇地一声又哭了出来

[草泥马我的心真的非常非常痛][冷冷的冰雨在我脸上胡乱地拍][最爱的人永远伤我最深]

48#.七区雾竹林第一杀手就是我

回复40#.佛印：哈哈哈哈哈你难道不是妖僧？

49#.青青工作室

回复42#.怪味豆工作室：那就来啊！互相伤害啊！谁怕谁，乌龟怕铁锤！

即日起到我青青工作室下单的玩家，不论新老客户一律打八折！一律八折！

50#.小狮子

回复Neemi小天使：+1，要是他们不能走到最后，我再也不相信爱情了

51#.丶喵了个咪°

回复45#.black灬貓「楼主」：举手，楼主我还在，今晚不能上游戏，未解之谜到底是什么谜，好奇ing

52#.昵称不准留白

回复33#.帅气的越野先生：你是别打我们帮主的副帮主之一吧？哈哈哈哈那八九不离十了，好羡慕你可以跟他们生活中认识哦，请代我祝福他们永结同心，白头到老[红包][红包][红包]

53#.风之印记

回复40#.佛印：我一直坚定不移的站你和逐风啊，哭瞎，老公被人抢了你还在这里找人约架！活该你单身！有本事就学学上面那个树洞去抢婚啊！就这么眼睁睁的看着自己爱着的男人投入另一个男人的怀抱么？你甘心么！

54#.追逐党头顶青天

回复33#.帅气的越野先生：人呢人呢人呢？

55#.云曦和

53楼什么情况，你这样乱说会被我们打的。

56#.black灬貓「楼主」

回复51#.丶喵了个咪°：呜呜呜呜，人生真的太悲哀了，我还想先倾诉一下对我偶像的一往情深，结果仅仅只是喝了罐可乐，就已经没有我立足之地了。

57#.帅气的越野先生

[满脸黑线]哇靠，什么情况，怎么都回复我？我没说他们要结婚了啊，你们的联想能力会不会太夸张了一点啊！

58#.佛印

回复53#.风之印记：？？？？？？？？？？？？

59#.rtrtggs

回复black灬貓「楼主」：哈哈哈哈哈楼主你有点萌啊，这个帖太乱了

60#.风之印记

回复58#.佛印：你还好意思打这么多问号！你能不能争气点把逐风抢回来啊！明明是你先认识他的，怎么就让追风那个混蛋后来居上了？我对你真的太失望了！

61#.追逐党头顶青天

回复60#.风之印记：这位小姐姐，先看看这个帖子的标题好吗？

62#.追逐党头顶青天

回复57#.帅气的越野先生：[谄媚脸]越野先生能不能爆几张他们现实的照片啦？

63#.ZFZF1314

回复57#.帅气的越野先生：天啦噜，你手里有追风和逐风的结婚照？求爆！花钱买也行啊[万分激动地看着你][原来这个世界如此美好]

64#.七区雾竹林第一杀手就是我

回复55#.云曦和：嗨，兄弟，你也来啦？

65#.七区雾竹林第一杀手就是我

回复60#.风之印记：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小姐姐我敬你是条汉子

66#.怪味豆工作室

回复49#.青青工作室：艹，八折算什么！我们打六折！六折！你要是敢免费我就敢倒贴！

67#.佛印

回复60#.风之印记：大姐，有我啥事啊？真他妈锅从天降

68#.云曦和

回复64#.七区雾竹林第一杀手就是我：随便看看，听说今天有个丐帮招惹他俩？

69#.顶呱呱的馒头铺

后排出售夜宵，蒸羊羔蒸熊掌蒸鹿尾儿烧花鸭烧雏鸡儿烧子鹅……这些统统都没有

有白面馒头黑米馒头没有馅的馒头不甜的馒头寿桃馒头兔子馒头等等

店大欺客，爱买不买

70#.浅浅丶7

楼主已经消失了么？[不开心]

71#.终年不遇的他

说好的结婚照呢！等得我都犯困了，@帅气的越野先生，给点力啊，放话不发图，出门就吃土好吗？

72#.ZFZF1314

@帅气的越野先生@帅气的越野先生@帅气的越野先生@帅气的越野先生@帅气的越野先生

我们等得好着急 _(:3 」∠)_ 

73#.Neemi小天使

回复33#.帅气的越野先生：哇！那我就放心了~

@詫譕 基友快来看，咱们站的CP又官方发糖啦，他！们！要！结！婚！了！

74#.七区雾竹林第一杀手就是我

回复68#.云曦和：是的，这里太乱，回游戏跟你说

75#.帅气的越野先生

你们不要都圈我回复我啊喂！我也是不明真相的围观群众之一啊[抓狂]

76#.丨丶匕首

七区雾竹林杀手组织诚信接单！

普通人头一百两/次，男女神二百五十两/次，大帮帮主三百两/次，风云人物五百两/次，杀退服价格详谈

我们是最专业的杀手，有着优良的职业操守，绝对不会透露任何雇主的信息

如需下单，可以在论坛私信我，或者游戏里私聊：无常、一把锋利匕首、浮生若梦

注：逐风的单子永久不接。官方要脸的虚假原因：逐风跟我们老大无常是朋友，杀手也是有义气的！民间流传的真实原因：打不过。[一脸冷漠]

77#.black灬貓「楼主」

完全刷不到存在感的楼主心灰意懒不想再挣扎了，发完他们最后交任务时的高清截图就去睡觉了

[我需要安慰][悲伤辣么大][捂脸哭成一个球]

78#.Lulise

追逐党头顶青天！

79#.black灬貓「楼主」

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

我心塞到吃通心粉都不会好了，以后再也不发主题帖了，论坛有毒，妈妈我要回家[抱头痛哭]

各位闹腾的小妖精们晚安！[挥一挥衣袖我就要带走所有的云彩][哼]

80#.無狀態_

[噗地一声笑了出来]哈哈哈哈我的眼睛没有瞎吧追风大大手里捧的那盆毛茸茸的东西是个什么鬼啦！

81#.佛印

所以这两个人折腾了一晚上，被打狗棒打得满地滚，就是为了种这棵狗尾巴草？

82#.红药

回复79#.black灬貓「楼主」：笑哭，怪不得帮里讨论情花的时候帮主大人支支吾吾搪塞我们！

我以为最惨是种出菊花的，现在想想，菊花曾经也是一朵正经的花哈哈哈哈哈

83#.不能说的树洞

一次又一次地被残酷的现实无情击倒在地Orz，但我不会就此放弃的

[我的九曲八矛枪呢][我的二刃青锋剑呢][我的九耳八环青铜偃月刀呢]

84#.昵称不准留白

噫~黑着脸站在旁边的逐风为啥如此帅气？

看得我少女心各种澎湃，楼主的截图技术真好，赞啦

85#.ItalyJuven

“二位侠士的情花……嗯，很别致。”这个鹊仙也是可以的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

86#.逐风的小跟班

回复75#.帅气的越野先生：越野老弟，看来你今天心情不错嘛[微笑]

87#.追逐党头顶青天

word妈啊！我楼上那个是不是本尊啊？！我不敢回复！

88#.ZFZF1314

回复86#.逐风的小跟班：啊啊啊啊啊，激动地不知道要说什么才好了！

是本人吗是本人吗是本人吗！

89#.佛印

回复86#.逐风的小跟班：哎呦卧槽，你居然在看这个帖子，前面有个傻大姐胡言乱语你别当真啊

90#.红药

回复86#.逐风的小跟班：帮主大人！

91#.卖女孩的小火柴

研表究明，汉字的序顺并不定一能影阅响读，比如当你看完这句话后，才发这现里的字全是都乱的。[憨笑][憨笑]

92#.帅气的越野先生

回复86#.逐风的小跟班：啊，时间不早了，突然觉得好困，我还是先睡了

93#.Xius

回复79#.black灬貓「楼主」：楼主快回来，本尊来回复你的帖子了，你这是要火啊

95#.逐风的小跟班

回复89#.佛印：我就笑笑不说话[微笑]

97#.酒酿丸子

天啦噜！@逐风的小跟班 前面越野先生说，你和追风现实也结婚了，请问真的是真的吗？

98#.帅气的越野先生

回复97#.酒酿丸子：我没有说好不好！你们干嘛一个个强行把锅甩给我啦！[我心里很委屈，我要说出来]

99#.凉月倚枝2016

九十九楼是我的，祝愿我的两位男神长长久久，永远不分离[爱心][玫瑰花]

100#.佛印

回复95#.逐风的小跟班：卧槽，你别笑着不说话，我好害怕！暴风雨前的宁静么，我是不是又将迎接土豪愤怒的一击？

101#.追逐党头顶青天

回复98#.帅气的越野先生：明明就是你说的，还说要发结婚照来着

102#.酒酿丸子：

回复98#.帅气的越野先生：明明就是你说的，还说要发结婚照来着

103#.無狀態_

回复98#.帅气的越野先生：明明就是你说的，还说要发结婚照来着

104#.昵称不准留白

回复98#.帅气的越野先生：明明就是你说的，还说要发结婚照来着

105#.宇文

直男一身铁骨来强行破坏你们的队形！

106#.Lulise

回复98#.帅气的越野先生：明明就是你说的，还说要发结婚照来着

107#.Neemi小天使

回复98#.帅气的越野先生：明明就是你说的，还说要发结婚照来着

108#.海豚海豚君

回复95#.逐风的小跟班：合完影去睡觉，你是我永远的男神！[耶][大笑][耶]

109#.rtrtggs

回复105#.宇文：你怎么还在这个帖子里？当心我找人掰弯你哦

110#.一颗年老的芒果

回复98#.帅气的越野先生：明明就是你说的，还说要发结婚照来着

跟风复制，虽然不知道什么情况。我下个月也要结婚了，互相祝福

111#.逐风的小跟班

回复97#.酒酿丸子：目前还没有，但是我们会努力完成这个人生目标[微笑]

112#.帅气的越野先生

各位漂亮的姐姐们~你们为啥要联合起来坑我，我做错了什么？

113#.無狀態_

回复111#.逐风的小跟班：提前祝福 (•ㅂ•)/♥，[鼓掌][鼓掌]

114#.追逐党头顶青天

回复111#.逐风的小跟班：哈哈哈哈今天晚上我要激动地睡不着觉了。

感谢楼主发了这么好一个帖子，咦，楼主呢？

115#.今天星期八

回复114#.追逐党头顶青天：哈哈哈哈你们一直各聊各的，被无视的楼主已经撤退了，估计明天早上起来一看肠子都得悔青了

116#.Doria

借楼卖号，峨眉山高阶弟子，所有武学招式都全部精修，有两套比武装两套副本装

身世清白老实，没有任何仇家，没有感情纠纷，游戏名字也好听

详细情况我懒得打字，有意者请加我QQ看截图：xxxxxxxxxx

117#.哦

回复10#.佛印：明天在论剑峰等你来折我的长枪。

118#.逐风的小跟班

回复117#.哦：小朋友，怎么这么晚还不睡？[星星眼][摸头]

119#.無狀態_

哇哦！战神大人居然也来了！哈哈哈团长大人秒变迷弟啊，so sweet

120#.佛印

回复117#.哦：卧槽卧槽！你小子什么时候也开始看八卦区了？

大家兄弟一场，不能让我吹个牛？

121#.哦

回复122#.佛印：不能。

122#.不能说的树洞

回复117#.哦：抱住男神哭成狗！你知不知道我有多喜欢你，为什么你要当着我的面爱别人？

我现在都还记得第一次见你的时候，我去隐龙荒漠做任务，你提着枪骑着奔虹赤，踩着夕阳从黄沙中走出来……

自古团长多渣男！你不要被花言巧语给蒙蔽了！男神请你再看我一眼好吗！

123#.今天星期八

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主的偶像也出现了，我敢打赌，明天楼主一看系统提示又要喝冰可乐浇愁了。

前脚刚走，后脚两位当事人都来了，没有最凄凉，只有更凄凉。

为楼主默默点蜡。[蜡烛][生日蛋糕]

124#.追逐党头顶青天

天啊，又有惊喜！居然喊逐风小！朋！友！资深迷妹激动地心跳都要骤停了，这波官方糖足够让我甜哭十年啊~QAQ

125#.远歌

再次控制不住自己体内的洪荒之力，我继续去写他们的小和谐文了[摩拳擦掌]

126#.DCT

回复125#.远歌：哇塞，是那一夜难解难分的楼主，羞涩捂脸，太太写得什么什么又香又甜 ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄. 

127#.逐风的小跟班

回复117#.哦：怎么不理我？[瘪嘴]

128#.哦

回复127#.逐风的小跟班：因为我不是小朋友。

129#.凉月倚枝2016

静静看我两位深爱的男神秀恩爱。[爱心]

130#.鹿er酒

回复black灬貓「楼主」：哇，毛茸茸的狗尾草好可爱，我们区好像没有人种出来，最近首页都是你们十一区追逐党的帖子，看得我好想转区过来围观你们男神

131#.用户名71123423117

后排友情提示：不要点只看楼主，中间有惊喜

132#.专业手撕双刀门

回复131#.用户名71123423117：你是不是傻，已经点了只看楼主的人哪看得到你的提示？

占位出售瓜子汽水薯片虾条烤鸡翅……什么？想买花送给你们的男神，那我就改行卖花吧，卖爆米花咯——

133#.逐风的小跟班

回复128#.哦：好好好，都听你的。先去睡觉吧？

134#.宇文

回复109#.rtrtggs：[一脸惊恐]不要掰弯我，我不想跟男人结婚，我走还不行嘛

135#.不能说的树洞

回复128#.哦：男神为什么你连一个标点符号都不肯给我？反复哭晕在角落觉得不会再爱了

136#.c66703

你们太能水了，直接把楼主都淹死了233333333

137#._流年飞虹

回复125#.远歌：天啦噜，远歌太太今天要放粮？[高兴地原地一蹦三尺高]

138#.帅气的越野先生

为什么你们要这样对我？

139#.哦

回复133#.逐风的小跟班：一起。

140#.逐风的小跟班

回复139#.哦：好！[色][色]

141#.不能说的树洞

回复139#.哦：男神不要走！在地上尘土飞扬地打起滚来

142#.追逐党头顶青天

word天，一起睡觉还发了两个[色][色]！情不自禁脑补出不可描述少儿不宜的画面来。

脸红心跳ing……

143#.逐风的小跟班

大家早点休息，晚安

@帅气的越野先生，明天来我办公室一趟。[微笑]

144#.無狀態_

回复143#.逐风的小跟班：我们没关系，但你们一定要睡（重音）好哦！[捂嘴偷笑]

145#.佛印

我明天是不是又要被打得连方丈都不认识我了？在线等，挺急的！

146#.问君可安

回复145#.佛印：呔，你这妖僧，刚才不是还叫嚣要超度我？哼哼哼，活该

147#.詫譕

回复73#.Neemi小天使：我是不是错过了什么！

148#.啦啦啦啦啦啦

路过路过路过[嘿嘿]

149#.帅气的越野先生

回复143#.逐风的小跟班：哇靠，大少爷你别这样啊！跪倒在地，再也不敢来论坛浪了，我长得就像一口锅是么……

150#.天下功夫出少林

回复145#.佛印：师兄，不要慌，Follow Heart！就是怂！

151#.Neemi小天使

回复147#.詫譕：哈哈哈你往帖子前面翻就知道你今晚错过了什么

152#.追逐党头顶青天

唔，两个人都已经走了么？[失望]

153#.SPy-YUE

哈哈哈哈哈哈一个歪楼歪到把楼主都冷落走的帖子居然惊喜不断，人生真是无法预料啊

——————

过了很多年之后我才明白，你为什么没有等我

是时间的过错，流逝太快，改变了很多事

我已经不再想念你了

不再想我们曾经一同踏过的深雪，或并肩看过的归燕

154#.鼹鼠

揉眼睛，激动地分分钟就想冲下楼跑圈啊！

155#.Xius

我的天！不知不觉都快凌晨一点了，今天的时间怎么过得这么快啦

156#.一盏渔火

有人缺江湖侠侣吗，技术流帅气剑客求带走

如果没有的话我等一下再来问好了

————

月落乌啼霜满天，江枫渔火对愁眠

157#.残月

回复139#.哦：我是你的真爱粉。Ps：我是男的。

158#.追逐党头顶青天

回复157#.残月：这位朋友，不管你心里有什么好的或者不好的想法，压回去好么！

159#.追逐党头顶青天

睡觉睡觉！我的ID代表我的心，大家晚安么么哒~(>_<)

160#.佛印

回复146#.问君可安：别让我知道你谁，不然打不死你。[拳头]

161#.雨碎江南

江湖种种，不过一场海市蜃楼，既然是虚空大梦，那就做的美一点啊

162#.囧字脸

你们七区也忒热闹了吧，而且萌妹子hin多的样子

所以男性玩家都在我们四区么，帮会全是汉子，聊天好没意思

另外，这个帖子到底是说什么的？完全看不懂的样子

163#.假装我是更夫

[敲锣]天干物燥！小心火烛！

164#.可口可乐

[追风和逐风家的床有那么——大]

165#.问君可安

回复160#.佛印：[你信不信你将成为第一个被人字拖打死的光头]

166#.[推广]<乾坤2>2016年度全新资料片<一枪定乾坤>震撼来袭！8月8日公测正式开启！

167#.时光荏苒

噫，突然好安静，都睡了吗？其实狗尾草没什么不好的

“坚忍、不被人了解的爱。艰难的爱。以及，同心。”

不管这条路有多难，荆棘遍地也好，还是处处坎坷，能同心一起走到最后就好啦

[爱心]

本帖完

官方要脸虚假原因：帖子已沉

民间流传真实原因：编不下去了[一脸正直]


End file.
